La herencia de la verdad
by Nealikh
Summary: Han pasado mil años desde lo del "Caos de Aizen" e Hitsugaya comanda a los nuevos capitanes para hacer frente al peligro que les traerá de vuelta los fantasmas más profundos de su pasado. Relaciones de traición. Pretensiones de superioridad. Poder por el poder. ¿Cuál es el objetivo del intrincado plan de los invasores?
1. 1 Presentaciones de altura

**Introducción.**

Este fanfiction es mi mas querida obra y espero que les guste como a mi me ha gustado escribirla.

Este fanfiction es un homenaje a todos los miembros del Bleach FC de McAnime, el cual desapareció por la horrorosa administración del sitio, pero quería que no se perdiese en el olvido y por eso os lo traigo. Al ser un homenaje, la mayoría de personajes son sus nicks, por lo que os pido un poco de paciencia al principio con tanto nombre raro y tanto cambio de nombre, ya veréis que no os perderéis ^^. Esta es una razón que me motivó a seguir este fanfiction, quiero mucho a esta gente y quería recordar sus nombres (Veréis que yo también salgo xD).

 **Antes de leer:** Este fanfic se sitúa después de la saga de Aizen, sobre los **capitulos 419-421 del manga** y sobre el **capítulo 309 del anime** de **Bleach** (Realmente es un pelín antes, pero bueno xD). En un mundo donde la devastación de Aizen fue de unas dimensiones colosales en comparación al manga. (Iros acostumbrando a que suelo crear desgracias, avisados estáis). **Se puede leer sin haber llegado a ese punto** , pero sí ha de saberse como mínimo los términos y nombres que aparecen hasta el capitulo 419 del manga (como bankais, transformaciones, etc.), esto lo aviso porque sino al principio estaréis muy perdidos con tanto nombre raro.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Nana-san:** Mi mami en McAnime durante varios años, espero que todo le vaya bien. Aún me sigue apoyando para que lo continue aunque sea para ella sola jajaja. La quiero ^^.

 **BlakZeroX21, Zerx, Shirayuki-san, Leonel, Galky, Italy, Helade** y todos los que me dejo: Gracias por haberme seguido durante tantos años, haberme aconsejado, haberme querido. De vez en cuando aún hablamos y recuerdo esos buenos momentos que pasabamos juntos en la red. Espero os esté yendo fenomenal en vuestras vidas ^^. Siempre tendréis un amigo en España.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. Presentaciones de altura.**

Mil años después de lo que se conoce como el "Caos de Aizen" la Sociedad de Almas aún no se ha repuesto de esa dolorida batalla.

El lugar de Yamamoto sigue intacto, y sin la Cámara de los 46 todavía formada, los pocos capitanes que quedan de aquella época intentan que la paz perdure.

En apariencia son más viejos, aunque uno se alza entre ellos, un, ahora jovenzuelo, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Sunsui, para desgracia de Nanao, no ha cambiado nada, y ahora es un viejo ligón. Ukitake, en cambio, se conserva muy bien a pesar de que sigue con la salud baja.

Este es el denominado Trío de la Capitanía hasta que dentro de dos días se nombren a los nuevos capitanes de división.

-No hay nada que hacer.-Comenta aburrido tumbado mirando al cielo Sunsui.

-Tranquilo, ya verás lo interesante que se va a poner esto en unos días.- Se sienta al lado de Sunsui, encima del tejado de la 8ª División.

-¿El qué? No te estarás refiriendo a los nombramientos de dentro de dos días, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que me refiero a eso. Cof*. Cof*.

-Nunca te pondrás bueno del todo, ¿eh, Ukitake? – Y con una pequeña mueca de risa termina Sunsui.

El viento les da una brisa de placer y tranquilidad que los hace callar y admirar que bella es la Sociedad de Almas.

-Matsumoto, ¿Crees que lo harán bien?- Hitsugaya en la mesa de su cuartel.

-Capitán, si ustedes los eligieron debe ser porque eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Sí, si por eso no puedo achacarte nada, lo que me preocupa es haber metido en la capitanía de la Sociedad de Almas a dos miembros sin bankai.

-Mmm, se refiere a Shira y Yurika si no me equivoco. Taichou, no se preocupe, yo diría que son las ideales para los puestos de la 2ª División y de la 5ª División. Ahora mismo esta conversación las enfurecería, la verdad.

-Cierto. No puedo dudar ahora.

-Así me gusta, Taichou.

-Matsumoto, otra cosa… ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora sigues sin hacer tu tarea y me la encasquetas a mí?

Mientras, en el cuartel de la 11ª División.

-Ikkaku, te veo más lento que de costumbre. Desde que se fue el Capitán Zaraki vas de mal en peor. Espero que estés preparado para asumir su puesto.

-La verdad, Yumichika, no sé si lo estoy…

-¡Cuidado, por la derecha!

Un tremendo golpe de la caña de Yumichika tumba a Ikkaku en el parqué.

-¡Vamos, Ikkaku! Tienes que aprender a vivir sin él. Tendrías que tomarlo como ejemplo, ahora mismo no eres digno de estar ni en esta división. Espero que recapacites – Se dio media vuelta y salió de la zona de entrenamiento sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón, viejo amigo. Tengo que luchar por él y para él. Seguro que ahora me está observando desde algún lugar.

Cuartel de la 6ª División. A un día de los nombramientos.

-Renji, qué, ¿observando lo que dentro de poco vas a tener?

-Tshk. No conseguí vencerle, pero juro que llegaré a ser mucho más fuerte de lo que él fue y mucho mas conocido de lo que era.

-No me extraña, con esas cejas cualquiera, jajaja.

-¡Rukia! Ven aquí, no corras.-Rukia salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-Que no puedas atrapar a una subordinada no se te puede tolerar, jajaja.

-¿Decías?

Con un extraordinario shun-po, Renji se situó enfrente de Rukia.

En las afueras del Seireitei, otro convocado daba un paseo con quien será su subcapitán.

-Capitán, me temo que deberíamos volver. Debe descansar para el gran día.

-No me llames capitán, todavía no lo soy Nightmares.

-Sí, bueno, pero me tengo que ir acostumbrando, 1zerx. No querría faltarle el respeto cuando sea el Capitán de la 9ª División.

-No pasa nada, es mas, prefiero que no seas tan formal, ni ahora, ni después.

-Pero…

-Volvamos.

Mientras, en la puerta oeste al Rukongai.

-Jidanbo, ¿Preparado para el gran día?

-Claro mi nueva Capitana Kukaku Shiba. Seguro que es un gran placer volver, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Lo que no se es por qué le dije a Hitsugaya que Ganju iba a ser mi subcapitán, ¡Menuda equivocación!

-¡Hermanita! ¿Por qué me tratas así?-Abrazándola.

-¡Ganju, que corra el aire, joder!

Ya apaciguados los ánimos.

-Hermana, ¿Y que será del subcapitán de tu nueva división?

-¿No te has enterado? Fue uno de los cuatro subcapitanes que no han sobrevivido, se llamaba Izuru Kira, al parecer dio su vida para salvar a otra subcapitana, una tal Hinamori, pero ninguno de los dos vio el mañana.

Ganju tragó saliva y decidió estar callado el resto del camino, esas historias eran demasiado duras.

Laboratorio de investigación. Cinco horas antes del nombramiento.

-Emm, Leonel, debería descansar algo, su ascenso es dentro de relativamente poco.

-Akon, déjame terminar esto, porque también es tu ascenso como mi subcapitán, así que…

-Sobre eso tenía que hablarle, yo no seré su subcapitán.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Sí, será nuestro 5º al mando hasta ahora, Vallen.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Seguiré siendo su 3º hombre, no se preocupe.

-Claro que no me voy a preocupar.

-¿Cómo?

-Me has defraudado, toma, una medicina.- dijo sonriendo como su maestro-Tómatela.

Y con una velocidad supersónica, que no shun-po, se colocó detrás de él y le clavó la jeringuilla, inyectándole, así, todo su nuevo veneno.

-Mmm, interesante, es de rápida acción.

Dos horas antes del nombramiento.

-Shira, se que tú tampoco tienes bankai. ¿Por qué nos han elegido a nosotras como capitanas sin ese requisito?

-Yurika, seremos tan buenas que han tenido que nombrarnos a la fuerza, jajaja.

Una hora para el nombramiento.

-No aparece Nana, Shira, ¿Sabes que le puede pasar?

-Ni idea, seguro que llega a la hora dicha. A todo esto, ¿y tu subcapitán? ¿No era Grecefar **?**

-Sí, ya está dentro y nosotras deberíamos de ir tirando.

-Cierto, espero que Nana no se retrase.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la sala de reunión, Ukitake hablaba con Rukia sobre algo referido a los capitanes, ya que los dos miraban a la concentración de nuevos capitanes de la entrada.

Cinco minutos antes del nombramiento.

En el dormitorio de Nana se la ve a ella dormida… no, esparramada en la cama.

-Nana, Naanaaa, ¡Nana!

-¡Aaah! ¿Qué pasa? A eres tú, Iba.-Volviendo a tumbarse después del repullo.

-Nana, no se vuelva a dormir, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar, ¡No llegaremos!

-¡Mierda! Se me olvidaba.

En menos de un visto y no visto, Nana se había arreglado y había salido hacia la ceremonia.

-¡Espéreme!

(Pensamientos de Nana)- No llego, ¡No llego! Mierda, ¡Corre!

-La puerta se cerrará dentro de un minuto. Por favor, pónganse en fila todos mirando hacia los capitanes.- dijo Nanao por un interfono para que se la oyera entre la congregación tan grandísima que había tanto en la sala de los capitanes como en el patio exterior.

-Shira, Nana no aparece, y dentro de un minuto van a cerrar la puerta.

-Llegará, te lo aseguro. Yurika, yo se que ella no se perdería esto por nada del mundo. Ella soñaba desde chica en ser capitana.

(Pensamientos de Shira)- Nana, no me puedo creer. Que no estés en este día tan esperado para todos, y mas para nosotras.

-Cierre las puertas, Jidanbo.

-A sus órdenes, subcapitana.

-Esperen- Shira interrumpió el avance de Jidanbo- ¿Podría ir al servicio? Es que el apretón es muy fuerte.

-No, no puedes, la ceremonia ha comenzado.

-¡Pero Capi! ¿Cómo se le ocurre tratar así a una dama?

Después de un suspiro, haciendo como que le dolía la cabeza dijo:

-Matsumoto, debes callarte alguna vez, uff. Ve, pero no tardes, te doy cinco minutos.

-Gracias, Capitán Hitsugaya.

Shira salió aliviada… si Nana no llega ya, no voy a poder hacer nada, pensaba de camino al lavabo.

A la vuelta Shira oyó algo.

-¿Quién se acerca?

-¡Shiraaa! Menos mal, tú también llegas tarde.

-Tonta, ¿cómo voy a llegar yo tarde? Como no venias me inventé que tenía que ir al servicio…

-Gracias, si no llega a ser por ti, me quedo sin mi sueño.

-Me debes una. Ahora entremos, es la hora.

-Bien, se da por comenzada la ceremonia de nombramiento.- Se impuso Hitsugaya ante los citados.- Se dirán las divisiones con sus respectivos participes.

Ukitake empezó a hablar:

-Primero, aclarar que todos los nombrados han aceptado el cargo que se les ha propuesto, por lo tanto, cuando los nombre serán oficialmente capitanes del Gotei 13.

1ª División: Capitán: vacante, Subcapitán Chōjirō Sasakibe.

2ª División: Capitana y líder de las Fuerzas Especiales: Shirayuki, Subcapitán Marechiyo Ōmaeda.

3ª División: Capitana y a la vez Líder de la División de Kidoh: Kukaku Shiba, Subcapitán Ganju Shiba.

4ª División: Capitán Hanatarō Yamada, Subcapitana Isane Kotetsu.

5ª División: Capitana Yurika, Subcapitán Grecefar.

6ª División: Capitán Renji Abarai, Subcapitán: vacante.

7ª División: Capitana Nana Zopilota, Subcapitán Tetsuzaemon Iba

8ª División: Capitán Shunsui Kyōraku, Subcapitana Ise Nanao.

9ªDivisión: Capitán 1zerx, Subcapitán Nightmares.

10ª División: Capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya, Subcapitana Rangiku Matsumoto.

11ª División: Capitán Ikkaku Madarame, Subcapitán Yumichika Ayasegawa.

12ª División: Capitán y 3º Director del Laboratorio de Investigación: Leonel, Subcapitán Vallenshezar.

13ª División: Capitán Jūshirō Ukitake, Subcapitana Rukia Kuchiki.

Felicidades, y suerte, nuevos compañeros.

Un alarido de aplausos y gritos de alegría se oía desde el exterior.

Los nuevos capitanes se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuarteles excepto Renji. Este se acercó a Ukitake y, un poco nervioso, le propuso alguien para ser su subcapitán.

-Claro que puede ser, mientras que él esté de acuerdo. Renji, ahora dentro de tu división mandas tú, si tu subcapitán va a ser tu 5ª al mando, no tienes nada que hablar con nosotros. Estamos empezando la reestructuración del Seireitei, las antiguas reglas aun no vuelven a estar vigentes hasta que se asiente esto un poco.

-Gracias, Capitán Ukitake.

-Ahora no hace falta que nos llames capitán, eres uno de los nuestros. Ve a decirle esta información a tu nueva subcapitana Simca, Renji.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Y Renji, relájate.

La Sociedad de almas volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

La paz parecía seguir reinando como en el último milenio, la pregunta es ¿Cuánto durará?


	2. 2 ¿La rotura de la paz?

Buenas, soy Porlakh,

Aquí otra entrega de este Fanfiction que espero os emocione...

Solo diré... que se viene algo muy grande ;)

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2. ¿La rotura de la paz?**

Unos ruidos muy extraños empezaban a azotar la paz del Seireitei seis meses después de la ceremonia.

-Mierda, necesito más potencia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ikkaku? ¿No puedes más?

Los ojos de este empezaron a brillar como el fuego. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

-¡Que te lo crees tú!, Acuérdate que mi bankai aún no está despierto.

-Gallito.

-¿Cómo? ¡Cejas raras!

-¡Bola de billar, te vas a enterar!

Ryūmon Hōzukimaru e Hihiō Zabimaru hacían temblar la tierra. La fuerza de los dos iba creciendo por momentos. Cada estocada, cada choque era similar a una bomba en una máxima explosión. Renji agarró con fuerza a Hihiō Zabimaru y en una estocada tremenda estampó contra el suelo a Ikkaku.

-Y está listo.

Ikkaku empezó a desprender tal cantidad de reiatsu que hacía trizas el suelo de su alrededor.

-Renji, ahora empieza lo bueno.

-Lo estoy deseando.-respondió con una sonrisa entrecortada.

Renji se lanzó en picado hacia Ikkaku, y este se elevó para un último golpe.

-¡Adelante Hihiō Zabimaru!

-¡Machácalo Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!

Los dos bankais estallaron en una onda que abarco una considerable parte del Seireitei.

Al salir del choque los dos se pusieron de pie, miraron hacia su espalda en donde estaba su oponente y amigo.

-Renji, menos mal que nos vinimos al lugar que ya devastó el viejo.

-Si, porque si no nos hubieran dado lo del pulpo.

Unas risas intercambiaron hasta caer rendidos y muy heridos.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Ukitake llegó al lugar de "entrenamiento" de los dos capitanes.

-Llamen a dos escuadrones de la 4ª División, ¡Rápido!

-¡Si!

-Capitanes novatos, sabéis que no podéis desplegar tanto poder aquí.-Un suspiro fue lo que salió de su boca.

En el cuartel de la 10ª División, un mensajero llegaba a toda prisa.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya! ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! Ha sido detectada una apertura en el rukongai oeste.

-¿Es la de Urahara?

-No, es distinta, y lo curioso es que es de muy mala calidad, ya que todavía no han conseguido abrir la puerta, están al 74% según los del laboratorio de investigación.

-Entendido, mándale un mensaje a la Capitana Yurika y a su subcapitán Grecefar, "Id y explorad el rukongai oeste, apresad si podéis a los enemigos, pero es una misión de exploración, no se os olvide. Tenéis permiso de llevaros con vosotros a otro capitán y otro oficial como apoyo.". ¡Corre!

Ducha de la Capitana Yurika, en el cuartel de la 5ª División.

-Capitana Yurika, un mensaje urgente del Capitán Hitsugaya.

-Espérate que salga. Uff. No me dejáis ni darme una ducha tranquila.

-Capitana, se lo comunico desde fuera, esto es lo que ha dicho el Capitán Hitsugaya: "Id y explorad el rukongai oeste, apresad si podéis a los enemigos, pero es una misión de exploración, no se os olvide. Tenéis permiso de llevaros con vosotros a otro capitán y otro oficial como apoyo." Cierre del comunicado.

En ese instante Yurika solo tapada por delante con la toalla, abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que estampó al mensajero contra la pared de en frente. No había nadie más por el pasillo para suerte suya.

-Dile que lo he recibido.

Yurika, ya vestida, llamó a Grecefar.

-Grecefar, llama al Capitán 1zerx y a Nightmares, que vengan a la puerta oeste lo antes posible. Es orden del Capitán Hitsugaya. Lo comprenderán.

-Ahora mismo, Capitana.

Yurika no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-Venga, Jidanbo, te toca.

-¡Arriba!

-Yurika, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Parece que hay unas anomalías demasiado extrañas por una puerta que se está abriendo en el rukongai oeste. Nuestra misión es observar y apresar al enemigo.

-Entendido. Nightmares, quiero que apuntes todo en tu libreta.

-Por supuesto, 1zerx.

-1zerx, lo tendrías que educar mejor.-De Yurika para 1zerx casi susurrando.

-jajaja.

Salieron al rukongai, se despidieron de Jidanbo y desaparecieron por el horizonte.

Después de un rato corriendo divisaron un pequeño portal sin abrir. Se escondieron y esperaron su llegada.

A la mañana siguiente empezó a abrirse.

-Mira, Yurika, ya salen.-murmurando entre los árboles.

Se posicionaron los cuatro observando cada paso de los que aparecían.

-Pasar eso para acá. Venga, no os quedéis parados. Vamos Saga, coloca las maderas allí. Tú, el de los cazos, déjalos al lado de esos árboles.

(Pensamientos de 1zerx)-Mierda, se acerca.

Se agacharon para intentar no ser vistos.

-¿Aquí está bien?

-Si, vuelve, Tore.

-Anda, si ahora te acuerdas de mi nombre.-respondió chulito Tore.

-Calla, anda, y descansa.

-Ey, Porlakh, ¿Ahora qué?

-Los que terminen de poner las cosas que descansen, por ahí cerca.

-Parece que el cabecilla es ese tal Porlakh-susurro Grecefar a su capitana.

-¿Estamos ya todos y todo no?... Bien, empecemos: ¡Hachigyō Sōgai, Ocho capas, dos dimensiones!

De repente, el grupo liderado supuestamente por Porlakh desapareció a la vista de la avanzadilla.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-sorprendido pregunta Nightmares.

-Da igual, tú apuntalo.

Mientras, dentro de la barrera, los miembros del grupo del exterior se reían por las caras de sorprendidos del grupo de Yurika.

-Jajaja, mira que caras tienen, jajaja-Gritó uno.

-Hanamisu, cállate que nos vas a matar, vaya risa, jajaja.-le respondió entre carcajadas Saganosainto.

-Jeje… aiii, bueno, es hora de irse: ¡Kūkanten'i, Desplazamiento del espacio!

Después de unos segundos de silencio se escucho lo que todos querían oír.

-Hemos llegado, a construir.

-¡Si!

Luego de un rato Hanamisu se acercó a donde estaba Porlakh.

-¿Qué es lo que te ronda por la cabeza que no te deja en paz?

-¿En dónde estamos?

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, deberíamos estar en el Distrito 45 del rukongai norte.

-Ah!, vale, gracias.

Ya volvía al curro cuando:

-Hanamisu.

-¿Si?- se volvió para mirarle.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Diga.

-Busca a cualquier hombre que quiera luchar y tráelo, te doy un día, ve ya.

-Entendido, claro que lo haré… Amo.

-No te equivoques, no soy tu amo ni lo quiero ser, solo somos… socios por una causa justa.

-Si.

Hanamisu miró hacia el suelo y con un shun-po desapareció.

Mientras, en el rukongai oeste, la avanzadilla de Yurika no encontraba explicación a lo ocurrido y decidieron ir a informar al Gotei 13.

Urgentemente se convocó una reunión de capitanes y se expuso el problema.

-Los invasores tienen conocimientos de kidohs de alto nivel y puede que hasta prohibidos, así que tendremos que andar con pies de plomo, ya que nos falta un capitán y tenemos a dos en proceso de rehabilitación.- Se acordó de Renji y Ikkaku y solo le quedó suspirar.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, estamos bien, fue culpa nuestra. Nosotros sabemos cuándo podemos luchar, y no estaremos al cien por cien, pero le haremos mucho daño si nos lo permite.

-Nadie ha dicho nada sobre atacarles, por ahora solo son invasores. No sabemos si pacíficos o queriendo guerra, pero lo primero sería encontrarles y hablar con ellos.

-¿Está insinuando que le dejemos, después de hablar con ellos, pastar a sus anchas por el rukongai?- Intervino Kyoraku en la reunión.

-No, yo me refería a pedirles que se vayan sin violencia.

-Si, primero preguntamos y luego morimos- Leonel gritó ante los capitanes.-Me ofrezco a darles caza y acabar con ellos antes de que sean un problema.

-Pero si aún no sabemos a qué fuerza nos enfrentamos. Ese tal Porlakh tiene unos conocimientos demasiado avanzados, si suponemos que sabe hacer kidohs prohibidos. Uno de nosotros no será ni carnaza para él.

-Me ofrezco a ayudarle.

-Nana, no te metas en esto.

-¿Por qué no? Claro que puedo Capitán Hitsugaya, Leonel y yo iremos y hablaremos con los invasores y le plantaremos frente, según el informe de Nightmares, no parecen que los demás se consideren de peligro. Si vemos que tenemos problemas, volveremos al Seireitei lo antes posible.

-Pues decidido, Leonel y Nana irán en un grupo a averiguar el por qué de la irrupción de los extraños.-Concluyó Ukitake.

-Y ya que la cosa puede ponerse seria, yo mandaría a otro grupo un poco por detrás, que se quedasen observando, como de refuerzos.- propuso Kyoraku.

-Cierto, que vayan Shira y el subcapitán Oomaeda, ya que son los más rápidos en el uso del shun-po y en última instancia podrían usarlo para escapar e informarnos.-decidió Hitsugaya

-Sin ningún problema.- Asintió Shira.

-Pues decidido, los dos grupos saldrán con dos shinigamis de división como apoyo mañana al amanecer, hasta entonces descansad. –Finalizó Ukitake la reunión.

En el tejado de la 7ª División, Nana veía las estrellas plácidamente cuando Shira, al instante, apareció.

-Nana, ¿Crees que hacemos bien?

-¿El qué?

-Ir y matarlos. No me gusta la idea, como dijo Hitsugaya al principio de la reunión.

-No te preocupes, es normal que sigas sus ideales, mas de quinientos años a sus servicios como 3ª al mando, no me extraña que te parezca raro.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-No te preocupes por eso, hacemos lo mejor para la Sociedad de Almas, lo primero es conservar la paz.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?

-Ningún problema, jaja.


	3. 3 Traición

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Traición.**

-Chicas, ¿nos vamos?

-Leonel, estás tú muy impaciente hoy.

-La verdad es que eso de investigar quienes son me está comiendo por dentro, Nana. Además, sabiendo que hay alguien de un nivel mayor que el nuestro…

Cada vez su sonrisa se iba pareciendo mas a la de un diablo.

-Vámonos.

Nana y Leonel fueron delante, buscando, primero, la situación de los extraños.

Una vez localizados después de rato, decidieron emprender la misión.

-Shira, ¿tú crees que esos dos saben lo que hacen?

-Cuida tu boca Oomaeda, esos dos son capitanes, así que no dudes.

-¿Y usted duda?

-Yo cumplo órdenes.

-Ya hemos llegado, a partir de aquí, con sigilo.

Los demás siguieron a Leonel, y se perdían entre la maleza del bosque, hasta que se encontraron de frente con el campamento de los invasores.

-Sigamos el plan, Shira, tu y Oomaeda quedaos aquí.

Los dos capitanes salieron al campo descubierto llamando, poco a poco la atención de los trabajadores de allí.

-Señor, los hombres que trajo Hanamisu nos están haciendo ir veinte veces mas rápidos.

-Bien, todo según lo previsto. Hola capitán- se volvió hacia los capitanes acercándose poco a poco.- Amm, capitanes, no sabía que ahora ascendían a pavas como esta.

-¿Te refieres a mi?-respondió Nana.

-No, lo digo por la que hay detrás del árbol de detrás tuya. También hay un shinigami con nivel de subcapitán más bien bajo.

-Increíble, eres muy bueno captando energía espiritual, y a tan bajo nivel… interesante.

-Ah!, qué descortés por mi parte no presentarme. Soy Porlakh, el líder espiritual de esta agrupación de gente.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?- intervino Shira alzando la voz desde atrás de los dos capitanes.

-Veo que no os fiais de nosotros. ¿Y si digo que no estamos haciendo nada?

-No cuela.- reafirmando Nana lo que todos pensaban.

-Me lo imaginaba. Lo siento, pero si habéis venido a detenernos, mejor que os vayáis. Así no sufriréis daños.

-¡Y una mierda!

Oomaeda se lanzó con ese aviso, quedando hecho un colador de sangre por delante.

(Pensamientos)- ¡Pero si ni la ha desenvainado!

-Quién se vuelva a interponer, que se prepare para algo peor.

Los capitanes se miraban unos a otros. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Un leve zumbido del aire sonaba. Paró. Y todo empezó.

Nana desenfundó su zampakutou y al instante estaba frente a Porlakh espada contra espada.

Ella, levemente, guiñó el ojo a Porlakh. Este, confiado, dejó de hacer fuerza y Nana se giró hacia los capitanes.

-Nana, ¿Qué haces?

Shira no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Leonel, espantado, ni se movía.

-Nana, ¡Él es el enemigo!

-Cállate ya. Yo sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Y pienso que el propósito de Porlakh es lo mas acertado para la prosperidad de la Sociedad de Almas.

Porlakh en ese momento se giró y negó con la cabeza a Nana, para que no le contase el plan.

-¿Preparada?

-Leo, no estarás pensando en atacarla, ¿verdad?

-No, ¡qué va! Solo nos voy a librar de una muerte segura.

En ese momento, con un shun-po excelente, Nana intentó rajar por la cintura a Shira, fallando por la interposición de la katana de Leonel.

-Shira, coge a Oomaeda y sácalo de aquí. Yo la retengo.

-Tú, ¿retenerme?

-Aunque en la escuela shinigami estuvieses por delante mía siempre, nunca me ganaste en una cosa.

-¿En cuál, a ver?

-¡En el improvisto!

Cuando Shira ya tuvo a Oomaeda en su espalda, Leo se movió dando golpes rápidos sin ton ni son, pero con una intención, en cada choque empapaba la zampakutou de Nana de un liquido segregado por unas esporas casi imperceptibles que Leonel implantó a su zampakutou. Cuando estuvo totalmente recubierta se apartó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Leonel? ¿Ya te has cansado? Estar sentado en una silla tanto tiempo no es bueno…

-Adiós.

Leonel en ese momento prendió con un hadou su zampakutou en llamas y se dirigió con tal rapidez que fue un golpe tremendo. Nana, por acto reflejo y para salvarse lo detuvo con su katana, explotando esta por la reacción del hadou con la segregación de la que estaba pringada su zampakutou.

-Nunca fuiste mejor. Sino que me dejaba ganar.

Nana quedó a unos 3 metros del choque con quemaduras profundas en brazos, torso y piernas.

Porlakh, que se había ido a dirigir en la otra parte del campamento, oyó el estruendo y sin sorprenderse actuó.

-¡Tore!, coge a tres o cuatro y curar a Nana.

-¿Y los dos capitanes?

-Son agua pasada.

Leonel y Shira corrieron hacia el Seireitei.

Parecía todo despejado. Leonel iba de árbol en árbol porque así él decía que aumentaba su velocidad y Shira por tierra firme.

Cuando Leonel apoyó un pie, la rama se rompió en mil pedazos, cayendo estrepitosamente pero sin hacerse daño.

Este acto los freno a ambos unos segundos, tan preciosos que dieron cabida a una emboscada por todos los ángulos. Eran unos 12 contra 2 y un herido.

-La cosa se pone fea…

Leonel comentando esto le dio una señal con la cabeza. Pretendía enfrentarse él solo a todos aquellos shinigamis de alto nivel.

Shira no preguntó el por qué y salió con una potencia de shun-po comparable a la todavía Diosa del shun-po, Yoruichi.

Al parecer todos sabían que en una persecución contra la Capitana de la 2ª División no podían hacer nada. Todos se quedaron vigilantes hacia Leonel, esperando un leve movimiento.

Hanamisu observaba el perímetro con otros dos shinigamis, BlastStone y Saganosainto.

Empezó a llover.

Los rayos se difundían por el ambiente haciendo cortinas de un azul pálido que reducía, además de la lluvia, la visibilidad.

Leonel observaba a sus contrincantes. Cuidadosamente media cada poder espiritual, sabía que la única forma de salir de allí sin ningún rasguño era atacar al punto mas débil. De pronto notó una diferencia, una disminución en uno de los shinigamis. Atacó.

Con una terrible velocidad lo partió por la mitad, de abajo a arriba, con su zampakutou. A continuación empezó arrancándole la cabeza con un puñal que llevaba escondido en la manga, al de la derecha, mientras, con la katana , le atravesaba todo el costado propinándole una estocada mortal al de la izquierda. Y como un relámpago de los que allí sonaban llamó a su zampakutou.

-Cabalga hacia la mariposa de plata: Hana Aoi (Flor Azul).

Leonel le pasó la mano por encima de la empuñadura y la funda de su cintura. La funda parecía convertirse en un tubo de ensayo de Hielo refinado, desde donde salía una cadena con hojas de cristal hacia la empuñadura, la cual se convertía en una rosa de cristal hermosa hasta mas no poder, y como si fuera por arte de magia, unas partículas aparentemente de hielo empezaron a salir y orbitar alrededor de la hoja.

Ante tal suceso parecía no verse afectado el plan de los shinigamis que lo acorralaban mas y mas.

Leonel empezó a blandir a Hana Aoi. Atacaba, defendía, atacaba, defendía. Con cada golpe hería a un enemigo. Pero se le agotaban las fuerzas y empezó a dar golpes de mayor destructividad para acabar cuanto antes.

-¡Zarzas de las luces blancas!

De repente, las partículas cristalizadas se posicionaron en círculo en la punta de Hana Aoi. Leonel se posicionó en formación de ataque y lanzó un corte al aire que servía de accionamiento para disparar las partículas.

Todos los shinigamis que le rodeaban murieron del disparo de esas bolitas de hielo compactado.

Leonel, sin decir palabra, guardó su zampakutou.

En ese preciso instante, Blast y Saga salieron de las ramas superiores como unas flechas e hicieron un ataque que aun lloviendo se veía el humo en el aire. Leonel lo sorteó sin problemas con un espléndido shun-po hacia una rama.

La lluvia seguía cayendo…

El sonido de los truenos no paraba…

Los rayos, por momentos, iluminaban mas y mas…

Pum pum... pum pum... pum. pum.. pum … pum … …

Leonel caía precipitándose al suelo. Una herida profunda le atravesaba el pecho.

Hanamisu había terminado la misión con éxito.

-¿Porlakh? ¿Porlakh, me recibe? – Intentaba, Hanamisu, contactar mediante un pinganillo que se acababa de sacar del traje.

-Si, informe.

-Objetivo abatido, Misión "Impacto" finalizada con éxito.

-Me alegro, vuelvan a la base, no sin antes decapitarlo. Hay que asegurarse.

-Entendido.

Hanamisu descendió junto al cuerpo del Capitán.

-¿De verdad hace falta? Está muerto, se ve a simple vista.- Blast interrumpió el silencio.

-Son órdenes de arriba. Y tienen razón, hay que asegurarse.

Hanamisu desenvainó. Alzó su zampakutou al cielo. Y con un rápido movimiento hizo rodar la cabeza del capitán.

-Volvamos.

Hanamisu, Blast y Saga regresaron al campamento en donde se pusieron a descansar, saboreando la victoria.

Ya era de noche, aunque la percepción era la misma que antes. El cielo seguía encapotado de nubes cargadas de agua, las cuales retrasaban la construcción.

En la zona de la catástrofe, los cuerpos empezaron a descomponerse…

-Capitán… Pero qué le han hecho.

Alguien susurró estas palabras e inyectó un suero azul en las dos partes del cuerpo.

En un instante se deshicieron en un liquido azul, parecido a gelatina liquida.

El shinigami lo recogió en un cubo y se lo llevó hacia lugar seguro.


	4. 4 Desesperación Una figura aparece

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Desesperación. Una figura reaparece.**

-¡Capitana Yurika! Alguien se acerca por el oeste.

-Parece la capitana Shira… Va sola. Llama a los de la 4ª División, ¡Rápido!

El vigilante se fue de inmediato a avisar al Capitán Hanataro de la situación.

Yurika, sorprendida, fue al encuentro de Shira, cerca de la frontera con el Rukongai.

-Shira, ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Yurika se quedó pálida al ver como Shira, totalmente ensangrentada, llevaba a Oomaeda a la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, esta sangre es del pobre Oomaeda.

-Ya he llamado a los de la 4ª División para que vengan. ¿Y Leonel?

Shira miró para abajo, unas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-No me digas que…

-¡Nana nos traicionó!, Pudimos con ella, pero… -A Shira le empezaban a salir sollozos – Luego nos tendieron una emboscada, y desde hace un buen rato perdí el poder espiritual de Leonel.

Shira rompió a llorar. Se tiró hacia Yurika, se veía que entre el impacto de la muerte de Leonel y el trabajo costoso de traer a un shinigami como Oomaeda a cuestas terminó exhausta.

-Toda esta presión y carga es demasiado grande hasta para unas Capitanas como nostras… Tranquila Shira, todo acabará arreglándose…-Yurika miró hacia el cielo.- Eso espero.

La mañana siguiente, un hermoso día de primavera, el sol iluminaba desde la ventana toda la habitación en donde Shira descansaba.

-Veo que ya estás despierta.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿qué hace usted…?

Seguido de él entró Yurika, muy apenada y con las marcas de haber estado llorando toda la noche.

-El Gotei 13 ha decidido mandar una represalia a los invasores dirigidos por ese tal Porlakh.-Hitsugaya explicaba la situación sin que ninguna de las dos Capitanas le hicieran mucho caso.- Hoy se hablará de cómo va a ser la misión, y de cómo se cubrirán los flancos.

-¿Yo podré ir? Me siento con fuerzas y estoy…

-No. –Hitsugaya, tajante, paró las explicaciones de Shira.- Tanto tú como Yurika os quedareis aquí, parece ser que la muerte de Leonel y la traición de Nana os a afectado demasiado como para estar en la primera línea. Os quedareis aquí, acogiendo y ayudando a los de la 4ª División que vengan con los heridos.

-Pero, Hitsugaya…

Shira se desesperaba por momentos, saltó de la cama, agarró a Hitsugaya del brazo y se puso paliza y sin fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas ante la mirada de Hitsugaya.

-Shira, que no te ciegue el odio y la ira, eso solo te conducirá a una muerte segura. Yurika, confío en ti para cuidarla y ayudar a que su recuperación sea lo antes posible.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Y también te comunico que en el campo de batalla Grecefar será quien lidere tu división,¿estas de acuerdo?

-Completamente, para eso lo nombre mi subcapitán.

-Perfecto. Buenos días, adiós.

-Ya casi está, solo queda un poco más para que se regenere al 100%.

Era un sitio oscuro, solo se podía observar la luz floja de una lámpara de mesa. En la mesa, un liquido de aspecto azulado burbujeaba creando trozos de carne, aparentemente al azar. Y desde lo alto, expectante, una silueta que observaba la regeneración desde las alturas.

-Ya casi está, hermano.

-Buenas. Vaya, si que somos pocos.

-Pues vete acostumbrando, Ikkaku. No es muy diferente a las reuniones de subcapitanes.- Respondió Kyoraku desde un rincón.

-Así que vamos a tener que esperar un buen rato… Yo creía que los capitanes se tomaban las urgencias mas a pecho, pero veo que lo que dijo mi subcapitana era cierto.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Ah!, claro, tu no estabas todavía por aquí, 1zerx. Yachiru Kushajishi… Como añoro sus comidas de cabeza…

-No me puedo creer que al final te gustase ese gesto tan feo.

Un grito salió de la sala donde se había citado a los capitanes.

-¡Yumichika, pero tú qué haces aquí!- Ikkaku, sobresaltado, estaba a punto de darle un cogotazo que lo iba a dejar muerto.

-No, no te cabrees, un mensajero vino a mí diciendo que se me citaba en este barracón para una reunión de prioridad S, eso significa problemas, por eso vine lo antes posible, pero no dañes mi linda cara.

Un estruendo se oía por el pasillo. Parecía como si un grupo de caballos viniese a toda pastilla hacia el barracón.

-¿Qué es eso?

Yumichika, que era el que estaba afuera, veía como una nube de polvo y humo se acercaba a toda pastilla.

-¡Boniiiiiii! ¡Paraaaaaa!

-Es ese horrendo, otra vez… Con lo a gusto que estábamos sin esos berridos tan molestos.

-¡Boniiiiiiiiii! ¡Paraaaaaaa!

Los gritos de Ganju se oían cada vez mas fuertes hasta que Boni paró. Justo después de echar a las nubes a Yumichika, claro.

-¿Qué haces tú con esto por el Seireitei?- Le preguntó Ikkaku con su tono irónico.

-¡Era la única forma de que no llegase tarde, chulito!

Por la espalda de Ganju apareció alguien como un rayo, con una mala ostia que se olía a kilómetros.

-¡GANJUUUUUU! ¡Esta me la pagas!

De un puñetazo de la poderosa Kukaku, Ganju quedó con la barbilla clavada en el suelo doliéndose.

Ikkaku miraba la estampa extrañado.

-¡Y tú qué miras, bola de billar!

-Yo nad…

Pummm

-Tu hermana da miedo.-susurró Ikkaku desde el suelo del barracón.

-Ni que lo digas, y ha sido bastante blanda.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando por ahí?

-Nada, hermanita.

-Ukitake, ¿qué pasa que solo estamos 5 capitanes?- Kukaku se giró hacia el capitán que tenía apariencia de estar bastante enfermo.

-Es que teniendo en cuenta de que hay cuatro capitanes que no van a venir por diferentes motivos, estamos mas de la mitad, cof cof.

-Cierto.

El Capitán Hitsugaya apareció por el pasillo junto con el Capitán Abarai con sus respectivos subcapitanes, Matsumoto y Simca.

-Podemos empezar la reunión, el Capitán Hanataro se encuentra enfermo.

-Qué cosa, el Capitán de la 4ª División está enfermo. ¿Cuándo se ha visto algo así?

-Ganju, ¿quieres que te dé otra?

-No no hermanita, perdón.

-¿Crees que de verdad irán contra todo ese grupo de shinigamis invasores? Pudieron con 3 altos cargos unos que son solo simples mandados… Creo que no tenemos ni una mísera oportunidad de vencer.

-Shira, es cierto que son fuertes, pero la sociedad de almas tiene a mucha mas gente muy bien preparada por ahí.

-¿Te refieres en el Rukongai?

-Me refiero al mundo humano.

Una luz iluminaba Karakura, un sol de medio día cegaba al que intentaba mirar el paisaje.

Por el centro de la ciudad, en una de las calles de mas tránsito peatonal, por en medio se veía a una pareja, bastante extravagante. Los dos llevaban gorras, aunque, la de la chica se parecía mas a una boina roja que a una gorra. La chica se veía como una princesita, relucía en la calle, nadie podía pasar sin fijarse en su vestido tan llamativo, tan liviano, tan bonito… Pero se veía como tenía al chico hartito con su felicidad…

-¡Blakzerox, mira qué bonito es aquello!

-Si, claro…

-¿qué te pasa? Si quieres que finjamos ser novios, alegra esa cara, viejete.

-Y tú te podrías relajar un poquito, ¿no crees? Solo hemos salido a dar una vuelta.

La chica se puso enfurruscada, pero no era su naturaleza, y no duro ni treinta segundos en aquella postura.

De frente se acercaba una pandilla de chicos. Uno chocó contra la chica. Se agachó a consolarla pero Blakzerox se interpuso.

-¡La siguiente vez ten mas cuidado! ¿Estás bien, Lynn?

-Lo siento.

-Esfúmate antes de que me cabree.

-Vámonos Urahara7.- le dijo cogiéndolo del brazo un compañero suyo.

-Si, Nori, vámonos.

Y dejando ver una cara bastante malvada se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en la lejanía.

-Volvamos a casa, estaremos mejor allí.

-Si, además que va a empezar La Puerta dentro de poco.- se le dibujaba una cara angelical, como de rosas recién caído el rocío.

En un haz de luz, en algún sitio oscuro de la Sociedad de Almas, tres figuras rodeaban una mesa con algo tapado por sábanas.

-El proceso ha finalizado con éxito.

-Excelente… Ya le volveremos a tener entre nosotros.

-Ahora dejadle descansar. Nos necesitará mas que nunca y no le podemos fallar.

En la reunión decidían los movimientos de la batalla próxima, estudiaban el terreno y los alrededores del campamento invasor.

-Así que el escuadrón de Hitsugaya avanzará por el frente, debilitando las líneas defensivas, dando paso a mi avanzadilla, la cual atacará a Porlakh, ¿o lo he entendido mal?- Zerx (1zerx) no sabía mucho de estrategia y estaba un poco liado con la que iban a jugar en el campo de batalla.

-A ver, tu parte es penetrar por la línea rota que deje Hitsugaya y acorralar a los…

Un ruido impresionante se oyó desde el exterior.

De repente las puertas se desintegraron.

Cuatro personas tapadas con amplias capas grises y unas capuchas que no dejaban ver sus rostros se acercaban hacia la mesa donde estaban los capitanes.

-¡Subcapitanes, en guardia!- mandó hábilmente Hitsugaya.

Y en un momento Vallen enfundó su espada y se postró, ante la desesperación de Hitsugaya, ante el desconocido.

-¿Es que ya no reconocéis ni a los de vuestro rango?

El primero se mostró a la luz.

El tiempo se paró.

Solo se oían los corazones de los presentes.

Solo se oía la respiración de cada uno.

Todos quedaron paralizados.

-Leonel…

Shira se mostró desde la puerta junto con Yurika.

Leonel estaba distinto. Más alto, más delgado, pero todos los presentes sabían que era él.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Porlakh, ya está todo listo. Cuando usted diga.

-Gracias, Blast. Empecemos.


	5. 5 Blancas mueven fichas

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5. Blancas mueven ficha.**

Un calor agobiante arrasaba el Rukongai.

-No sabía que hubiese tanto calor en el Rukongai- dijo Hanamisu bajo un sol abrasador.

Porlakh estaba en un saliente de tierra observando el Seireitei no muy lejos de su campamento.

A eso llegó Tore, bastante cansado y casi sin fuerzas.

-Porlakh, el sol nos está abrasando, todos estamos a un suspiro de caer rendidos…

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

-Si pudiese con su zampakutou nublar el cielo, nos podríamos recuperar mas rápidamente.

-Tore… Tantos años sirviéndome… Hasta traicionaste a tu capitán, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Tore se sentía cada vez mas avergonzado por lo que hizo.

-Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Si, eso es, Capitán de la 6ª División Byakuya Kuchiki. Nuestra primera víctima.

-Pero, señor, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que nos de sombra?- Tore empezaba a imaginarse por donde iban los tiros.

-Pobre, tus técnicas sanadoras eran un plus para mi causa, pero como comprenderás…-Porlakh se levantó girándose hacia Tore, y con un shun-po atravesó con su mano derecha el pecho de Tore, conmocionado Tore no podía ni pronunciar un mísero balbuceo. La sangre manchó la verde hierba.-… no puedo confiar en ti para la batalla definitiva, me servirás mejor formando parte de mi. Una amistad de quinientos años no se romperá tan fácilmente.

El cuerpo sin vida de Tore se posó en el suelo.

En ese instante, dos subordinados de Tore aparecieron por allí.

-Empezad las operaciones por Tore.

Los subordinados asintieron y se llevaron a Tore al campamento.

Mientras, en la reunión, la reaparición de Leonel sorprendió a los presentes.

-Leonel…

Shira era la que había presentido el poder espiritual de Leonel, pero se notaba que no estaba bien, pálida era decir poco, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su aspecto cambió, llena de vitalidad Shira corrió hacia Leonel muy emocionada, cuando el que cerraba el grupo de cuatro la empujó con tal fuerza que le hizo romper una de las paredes de la habitación.

Todos extrañados miraban al agresor y este, con una pasividad irritante se quitó la capucha.

-No puede ser… -se oyó salir levemente de la boca de Ukitake.- Ya reconozco estas energías espirituales, ¡sois los desertores que no aprobaban las formas de investigación de la duodécima división!

-Los conocidos como el Triangulo Ácido…-intervino Kyoraku.- Toda vuestras investigaciones se basaban en reacciones entre ácidos que hacían unas explosiones devastadoras en los campos de pruebas.

-Veo que nuestra fama es grande.- respondió el de la derecha de Leonel.- Me alegra que nos recordéis, Trío de la Capitanía, jejeje.

-Ellos son mis salvadores, y me han pedido que querrían volver a estar a manos de la duodécima división y como capitán de tal división no he visto inconveniente ya que me consiguieron revivir cuando no tenía ni la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Un suspiro de Hitsugaya reflejaba la aceptación de esos nuevos miembros de la duodécima división.

-Que se presenten oficialmente.- mandó Hitsugaya al instante.

Empezó el callado de la izquierda de Leonel.

-Mi nombre es DerogadaWilbur, un placer.

-El mío es Migueltaker. –siguió el de la derecha.- y el de atrás es el que nos lo trajo, Lord. No suele hablar mucho, pero es buena gente.

Shira, recuperada y enfurecida exigía explicaciones de por qué se les aceptó tan rápidamente.

-Si hacen algo, el problema será de Leonel, así que no te sulfures, Shira.

-Está bien, Kyoraku. Espero que sepas lo que haces, Leonel.

-Shira, me sé lo que hago.

El grupo de Leonel volvió por la puerta por donde habían venido sin mirar atrás dejando una especie de espina clavada en la conciencia de Shira.

-¡Blakzerox, despiertaaaa!

En un piso del centro de Karakura vivían Lynn y Blakzerox. Chico pero cómodo, decorado con rosa y amarillo por la misma Lynn.

-Lynn, son las 9 de la mañana, ¿Por qué me despiertas?

-Una mariposa infernal entró hace media hora por la ventana. He estado esperando a que te levantases porque tú eres el que sabe leer esos mensajes pero pareces una marmota, durmiendo todas las mañanas.- Lynn empezaba a irritar a Blak, no le dejaba ni taparse hasta que esta lo tiró de la cama.

Lynn, crecida por esta victoria miró para el suelo y cuando iba a preguntarle que qué hacía lo vio dormido en el suelo frío del apartamento. Enfurruscada salió del dormitorio…

Al poco tiempo volvió a entrar con un objeto en las manos.

-¡Blak!¡Que te despiertes!¡Haz algo en tu vida!

Lynn, enojada como la que mas repitió estas tres frases por el amplificador de voz una y otra vez, hasta que Blak se lo quitó de las manos fugazmente y salió hacia el salón.

Blak empezó a leer el mensaje de la mariposa:

-Este es un comunicado para advertirles que la Sociedad de Almas está en código negro por unas fuerzas invasoras muy potentes y necesitamos todos los efectivos posibles. Sabemos que no aceptáis lo que hace el Gotei 13, pero si no nos ayudáis podría darse el caso de una invasión al mundo humano. Sin más que decirles se despide el Capitán de la 13ªDivisión Jushirou Ukitake.

-Pasando, es su problema, nosotros no tenemos por qué inmiscuirnos.

Lynn rechazó la propuesta directamente cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada.

-Vale, iré a abrir.- dijo Blak avanzando ligero hacia la entrada.

Al otro lado, Nori y Urahara7 esperaban.

-¿Pero qué querrán estos carrozas?

Blak abrió levemente la puerta y preguntó por sus propósitos.

-Sabemos que vosotros también habéis recibido un mensaje del Gotei 13, no me equivoco, ¿verdad?-dijo Nori sin tonterías.

-¿Gotei 13? ¿De qué habláis?

-Blak, lo saben, sino cómo han conseguido descubrir en dónde vivíamos, explícame.-Lynn habló desde el sofá donde se había sentado.

Blak al entender la situación dejo entrar a los dos visitantes.

-Sentaos, os prepararé té.- se ofreció Blak.

-Ahora decidme qué queréis. No estaréis mas del tiempo justo y necesario en esta casa.-Lynn lo dijo sin remilgos.

-Suponemos que sois Vizard al igual que nosotros. Solo queríamos saber si ayudareis a la Sociedad de Almas.-expuso Nori.

-No.-Blak intervino cuando traía las tazas de té.- Lo acabamos de decidir, no es nuestro problema.

-Entiendo, pues entonces no hay más que hablar. Nos iremos, no queremos seguir molestándoos.-Terminó Nori y levantándose del sofá los dos salieron del piso.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras para salir del edificio, Blak los alcanzó, e intentando tranquilizarse preguntó:

-¿Qué haréis vosotros?

-Nosotros haremos lo que nos dicte nuestro corazón y nuestra conciencia.-respondió Urahara7.

-Si cambiáis de idea, ir a esta dirección. El propietario de esa tienda es el único que podrá llevaros al Rukongai sin daños.- Y dándole la dirección, Nori y Urahara7 se fueron.

Porlakh llegó al campamento a admirar la maravilla que había creado. Era una especie de maquina con dos habitáculos. De color como la madera esa máquina parecía dos ascensores allí colocados unidos por un cable el cual, en la parte intermedia tenía una bola de un par de metros de diámetro donde se veían reflejos azules.

-Más de mil almas para que funcione esta preciosidad. ¿Quién va a ser el primero?

Sin pensarlo, y ante la mirada de su amigo Blast, Saga se ofreció voluntario al instante.

-Eso es, ese es el espíritu emprendedor que quiero. Otro mas, venga.

En la lejanía se oía una voz. Cuando llegó adelante eran dos chicas, Rkhikari y Mishiro dijeron que se llamaban.

Blast y Hanamisu, con un poco de miedo ambos, dieron un paso para adelante.

-Eso es, ya pensaba que me ibais a dejar plantado… Por favor, entrad en el habitáculo de la derecha.- Porlakh, mas entusiasta que de costumbre, los empujó hacia dentro.- Nana, tu también, venga entra, vamos.

Porlakh cerró la puerta. Se colocó encima del habitáculo y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Vais a ser participes de algo memorable. Un avance en la investigación que revolucionará la forma del poder espiritual de la Sociedad de Almas.-decía en alto con una voz potente.- Este invento yo lo llamo "Amplificador". Básicamente lo que hace es mediante un sacrificio mínimo de mil almas del Rokungai aumenta el poder espiritual de los aquí presentes pudiendo en muchos casos duplicar su poder y en unos pocos, triplicarlo.

La multitud que lo observaba enloquecía de felicidad, vitoreaban su nombre. Gritaban que era el mesías el salvador, todos empezaron a adorarlo cuando Porlakh pidió silencio para seguir hablando:

-Vosotros, y es la verdad, habéis hecho posible esto. Sin vuestra ayuda no podría haberlo conseguido.-El griterío era tan que las palabras de Porlakh empezaban a distorsionarse.

En tanto, la avanzadilla de Hitsugaya iba directa hacia donde se encontraban todos los enemigos seguida de los demás escuadrones.

Hitsugaya paró el avance a tres kilómetros del punto en donde se suponía donde estaba el campamento.

-¿Pasa algo capitán?-preguntó Matsumoto.

-Era una acumulación bastante poderosa de energía espiritual, pero desde hace un rato he dejado de sentir ese poder. Es extraño… parece como si… - Los ojos de Hitsugaya decían que se esperaba lo peor.- ¡Démonos prisa!

Hitsugaya aceleró el ritmo que hizo romper la avanzadilla en dos grupos. Se iba diciendo en su mente que lo que pensaba no podía ser. Ultimas matas, últimos arbustos…

Hitsugaya se quedó paralizado.

Sus ojos no respondían a los zarandeos de Matsumoto.

Sus oídos dejaron de percibir sonido.

Cayó de rodillas. Impasible.

Matsumoto dirigió la mirada hacia delante, ni un mísero segundo pasó para ponerse a llorar y tendiera su cabeza a mirar hacia otro lado.

Fueron llegando los capitanes poco a poco.

Cayeron katanas.

La desolación se hacía palpable cada vez más en los shinigamis que estaban presenciando esa escena.

-Capitán Hanataro, no se quede ahí parado y busque supervivientes.- Zerx exclamó a los cuatro vientos, intentando poner un poco de esperanza a esa terrible masacre.

Miles y miles de cuerpos sin vida, nada se movía. Estaban descuartizados, eran cuerpos troceados, quemados, no se podía distinguir que era la cabeza de lo demás.

Poco a poco los shinigamis empezaron a reaccionar y se pusieron a ayudar al Capitán Zerx en las labores de rescate.

Zerx, como bastante de los shinigamis hoy en día, venía del Rukongai, justamente del distrito 45 del Rukongai norte en donde estaba ese campamento invasor hace unas horas, todo había desaparecido. Él tenía la creencia de no encontrarse a nadie conocido, pero se acordaba de su madre con la que pasó toda su infancia en el Rukongai. Ella era tan inconformista y luchadora que Zerx al ver ese espanto de lugar rogaba al cielo que no estuviese allí.

Poco a poco iban saliendo un superviviente de 500 cadáveres. Uno de ellos, mujer, decía llamarse Reginiya. La dejaron posada en un árbol cercano. Dolorida y con heridas demasiado graves, no podía moverse por su pie. Por casualidad vio a Zerx buscar entre los cadáveres cerca de su posición.

-Perdona, por casualidad no serás Zerx, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Zerx, tajante y nervioso le hizo la pregunta.

-Es que estuve junto a una mujer cuando esto era un campamento.- una risilla salió de sus labios.- Fuimos unas tontas al creer que nos tomaban en serio y que en realidad…-paró unos segundos al sufrir de una de sus heridas. Luego prosiguió.- buscaban la unificación de la Sociedad de Almas. Ella me contó que su hijo, al que no veía desde hacía tiempo le dijo que iba a convertirse en capitán de división. La descripción que ella me dio concuerda casi en todo contigo. ¿Eres Zerx?

-¿Sabría decirme si ella sobrevivió?

-Lo dudo, nuestro líder nos descompuso en mil pedazos, que yo esté aquí ha sido… -La respiración empezaba a fallarle.- un… milagro.

Después de eso los de la 4ª División la intubaron y se la llevaron hacia su cuartel. Al parecer solo se había desmallado, pero si no se trataba rápido podría no volver a respirar.

Zerx se giró hacia la marabunta de cadáveres y susurrando dijo:

-Porlakh, esto se ha vuelto personal. Veré rodar tu cabeza, la agarraré y te la destrozaré, lo juro por el alma de mi madre.


	6. 6 Las banderas se mueven

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6. Las banderas se mueven.**

En el apartamento de Karakura, el atardecer hacía un ambiente sombrío y entristecía a los dos Vizards, que sentados uno enfrente del otro, reflexionaban sobre su futuro.

-Blak, ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar a aquellos que nos desterraron por locos?

-No sé Lynn. Ahora mismo no sé nada.

Blak se llevaba las manos sobre la cabeza. Sumido en un mar de dudas esa noche, mientras dormía, pasó algo inesperado en la mente de Blak, un aluvión de recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza. Los buenos momentos vivo y en el Rukongai se acrecentaban ante un recuerdo de inferioridad.

(Pensamientos)- A mi me asesinaron cuando era solo un niño. Un loco que se había escapado de la cárcel andaba suelto por las calles de mi ciudad natal: Kyoto. No sé si fue el destino o la suerte que un día que me mandaron por la noche a comprar pan, fideos instantáneos y especias me encontré doblando la esquina a ese loco que ya había salido en la TV. Recuerdo muy bien su nombre: Hyorinmaru25, robo a mano armada a una tienda de chucherías, 5 muertos y 3 bajas graves al cuerpo de policía, conocido como Hyorin de las chuches. Estaba conmocionado, petrificado, estaba viendo como le arrancaba la cabeza a un simple perro que se le había cruzado. Intenté retroceder cuando él me vio, salí corriendo. Él me perseguía. En el instante en el que giré la siguiente esquina Lynn me tiró al suelo al lado suya. Pasó el asesino y le atizó con una barra de hierro en donde mas duele. Salimos disparados viendo que lo dejamos tirado en el suelo. Cosa del diablo fue que tuviese fuerzas para sacar su pistola y dar dos dianas perfectas. Ahora nosotros somos los locos para la sociedad de almas, pero si un enemigo mas poderoso que ese mísero loco apareciese, como los Yakuza… Nosotros podríamos habernos salvado si nos uniéramos con nuestro enemigo…

De un saltó, Blak movió tanto la cama que despertó a Lynn. Esta desconcertaba intentaba preguntar la razón de todo el barullo que estaba montando Blak, pero estaba dormida y no acababa de empezar la frase cuando Blak le explicó:

-Lynn, arriba, nos vamos a la Sociedad de almas.

-¿Por qué así tan de repente?- un poco mas despierta.

-Acuérdate de Hyorin, si queremos ser como él, y ser siempre enemigos de la que fue nuestra casa nos quedaremos aquí esperando su destrucción, pero si es lo contrario, debemos apresurarnos a ayuda a los que nos pidieron auxilio.

-¿Cómo es que ahora te importa tanto la Sociedad de Almas si hasta hace unas horas la odiabas igual que yo?- Ya, sentada en el regazo de la cama, Lynn atendía la hiperactividad repentina de Blak.

-Piensa una cosa mas simple, si nuestro hogar está ligado al mundo de la Sociedad de Almas. Si esta cae, seremos los únicos para poder frenar a los invasores. En vez de eso podemos defender la Sociedad de Almas, ayudarles para contener y machacar al adversario y ganarnos su confianza y poder tener paz de una vez.

Lynn no estaba muy convencida del razonamiento de Blak, pero si no iba con él, ella sabía qe lo perdería todo.

Hicieron unas mochilitas con lo justo e indispensable y se dirigieron hacia la dirección que le dio Nori.

Al llegar tal fue su sorpresa encontrarse allí a tanta gente esperando que abriera que no se lo podía creer. Entre el gentío aparecieron Nori y Urahara7.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo Nori alegrando de verlos allí.

-¿Todos estos son Vizards?-preguntó extrañada Lynn.

-Si, son como unos 50 Vizards a la espera de que él abra la tienda.

-¿Quién es él?-A Blak le pudo la curiosidad.

-El único que sabe de todo los mundos, todo lo que se puede preguntar, Kisuke Urahara.-Urahara7 aclaró la situación cuando, en ese mismo instante, una mujer bellísima abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenidos.- fue lo único que dijo.

Blak se quedó embobado mirándola, la gente empezaba a entrar y a bajar al sótano mientras que Blak seguía en las mismas. Lynn, de un mamporro lo puso en vereda y con un golpe de "de mi no te olvidas" hizo avanzar a Blakzerox con un puñetazo en la nuca, haciéndolo volar hasta las escaleras, por las que entró limpiamente y terminando estrellado en el suelo del sótano.

Allí un jugador de béisbol reconocido mundialmente de cuyo nombre no se acordaban ninguno de nuestros protagonistas les dijo que corrieran hasta el final del túnel.

Puso en marcha el portal y avanzando por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, Lynn y Blak se pusieron a esprintar a toda mecha.

-Verdaderamente estos dos no están muy bien de la cabeza.- Comentó Urahara7 hacía donde estaba supuestamente Nori.- ¿Nori?

Urahara7 miró hacia arriba y vio como Nori también hacia lo mismo.

-¡Nori, esto es de locos!-Urahara7 gritó desde detrás de Nori ya en el aire.

-¡Piensa que si nos toca la cascada o Koutotsu2 la hemos fastidiado!

-¡Cierto!

El grupo de Vizards empezó a correr.

Lynn, la mas rápida y la mas adelantada podía ver como la cascada se iba achicando.

Los Vizards iban siendo atrapados uno a uno. Agarrados por los pies o por las cabelleras hacia la inmensidad de sus aguas.

Lynn lo atravesó sin problemas al igual que los que conocía. Al parecer Koutotsu2 no ha aparecido.

Los últimos que llegaban iban siendo recibidos por los ya supervivientes.

La puerta se cerró.

No eran mas de quince los que se habían librado de la peor de las muertes.

Un estruendo rompió el cielo del Rukongai. Apareció una grieta provocada por dos manos humanas, desde dentro se podía oír claramente una voz.

-¡No he llegado hasta el final para ser absorbido por un mar de papeles mojados!- los gritos se escuchaban mas y mas.- ¡Jodeeeeeerrr! ¡No he venido aquí a morir a las primeras de cambio!

En un haz de luz, pasando entre todos los sobrevivientes, fue disparado con una fuerza inusual hacia el suelo.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la zona donde había caído.

El humo no dejaba ver. Lynn se acercó unos pasos más y pudo ver como ese hombre llevaba algo abrazado… Era una chica, pensaba Lynn.

-Buenas, soy Swrt, encantado.-y con una cara angelical el hombre dio a comprender que estaba bien.

-¿Y ella quién es?

-Se llama Yukiyuma. Es mi hermana menor, tiene mucho poder, pero todavía no sabe cómo convertirlo en defensa, por eso me has visto abrazándola.- Swrt se paró a admirar la hermosa cara de su hermana, a acariciarle el pelo…

-Bueno, por el momento está bien, descansemos en otro lugar en el que estemos mas a salvo.

Blak con estas palabras se hizo el "jefe" del grupo de Vizards que al final se quedó en 11 miembros. Encontraron cerca de allí una colina en donde se pusieron a descansar debajo de la sombra de un majestuoso árbol.

-Porlakh, ¿qué nos has hecho?- preguntó Nana mientras seguían distanciándose del campamento.

-Solo os he aumentado vuestro poder un 300%.

Iban corriendo velozmente entre la maleza del bosque, adentrándose en los últimos distritos del Rukongai.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Nana, hoy estas muy preguntona, ¿no? . Cerca de aquí conozco a una buena persona, un shinigami médico quién nos proporcionará herramientas y soldados necesarios para nuestra causa.

Seguían corriendo. El azul del cielo se iba tapando poco a poco hasta que solo se veían las sombras de los arboles. La humedad se iba haciendo la reina del ambiente y la peste a carne putrefacta iba siendo palpable.

En un mísero y sucio claro, cuatro personas con unas largas capas observaban al grupo de Porlakh.

-Hemos llegado.

-Porlakh, ¿quiénes son? Nunca nos hablaste de sus existencias. -Blast pregunto algo preocupado porque notaba sus poderes espirituales mas encima que los demás.

-Veo que tu experimento ha salido algo irregular, Porlakh. –Uno de ellos alzó la voz.

-A salido entre lo que pactamos, les he aumentado entre un 200% y un 400% su poder espiritual…- Porlakh al decir esto avanzaba hacia él con unos papeles que se sacaba del traje.

-La única que me llama verdaderamente la atención es el poder de la ex capitana. –Siguió hablando el mismo. Parece ser que el de la izquierda.- Un poder muy rico, si señor.

Porlakh entregó los papeles al de la izquierda, quién se los guardó debajo de la capa.

-Vamos, déjalo ya. – Intervino el de la derecha- Has cumplido el trato, nos has dado la fuente de tu conocimiento para multiplicar el poder espiritual, ahora te serviremos hasta la muerte en tu causa, y una vez conseguida, quedaremos en paz.

-Perfecto, eso es lo que quería oír.- Respondió Porlakh con una sonrisa malévola.- Pensaba que os ibais a echar atrás.

-Eso nunca, tú causa también es nuestra causa. Yo también me crié en el Rukongai y tú lo sabes bien, Porlakh. –Confesó el primero bastante enojado. - Y como líder de esta milicia, ellos hacen lo que yo hago, y son los únicos en los que podría confiar plenamente después de ti, hermano.

Mientras, en la devastación, los de la 12º División de la sección técnica estudiaban los restos de lo que ellos creen dos capsulas.

Los cadáveres ya habían sido retirados. De las 12.354 personas que había, solo cinco sobrevivieron.

Hitsugaya ya había dividido el trabajo, a los subcapitanes Simca, Nightmares y Rukia les tocó proteger a los de la 12ª División mientras estaban allí.

Shira, Yurika y Grecefar fueron de exploradores por el Rukongai para averiguar el paradero de Porlakh.

Ukitake junto con las divisiones 1, la del Capitán Hitsugaya y la de Kyoraku fueron a llevar el mensaje en persona a las familias.

Los altos cargos restantes quedaron en el Seireitei haciendo guardias o dando clases intensivas para preparar por si acaso hubiera una guerra.

Vallen estaba buscando a su capitán por todo el Seireitei. Con una velocidad de shun-po increíble recorría de un lado a otro las cortes y los cuarteles, pero sin éxito.

Una terrible sensación de escalofrío le llenó el cuerpo. Fue en ese instante cuando, bien entrada la noche, y junto a la habilidad de su zampakutou "invisibilidad momentánea" se zafó de los vigilantes y emprendió la búsqueda por su mano.

(Pensamientos)- Mi Capitán, se que se ha ido para machacar al que le hizo ver lo que hay mas allá de la muerte, se que se va a vengar por todo ese sufrimiento, pero ¿por qué no me llevó con usted? No lo quiera hacer solo, no es tan fuerte…

Unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por los parpados de Vallen.

-¿Por qué no confía en mí?

-Pues entonces empecemos el reclutamiento. Sabes muy bien la zona en donde podemos sacar mas provecho que en el Hueco Mundo o el Rukongai, no?- Dijo con un tono chulesco pero tímido Porlakh hacia quien dijo ser su "hermano".

-Claro que me acuerdo, el mundo humano alberga a una raza mas poderosa que los Vasto Lorde, Los Arrancars Definitivos.

-¿Eso existe? Creía que era una leyenda.- dijo Rkhikari sorprendida.

-Pues no lo es, es más, el de aquí atrás es uno de ellos. Son arrancars que han conseguido despojarse completamente de su máscara, con lo que han conseguido una mejor visualización del reiatsu de otros seres, una mayor rapidez en los Sonidos y un Hierro comparable al acero. Este callado conoce a uno, con otros dos tendríamos de sobra para machacar a los shinigamis.

-Entonces decidido –Intervino Porlakh. – tu y tus hombres os dirigiréis al mundo humano y si causar el mínimo destrozo traeres a esos Arrancars, mientras, mi grupo irá a por los soldados de a pie a Hueco Mundo. Nos vemos aquí en 48 horas.

Y clavando un palo a la tierra lo roció de un reiatsu reconocible a kilómetros.

-Te prometo que después lo devolveré más poderoso que nunca.

\- Eso espero. Tore era un muy fiel súbdito. Espero que lo que prometes se haga, Leonel.


	7. 7 Primeras horas del mal

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Primeras horas del mal.**

En aquel siniestro lugar del bosque, empezaban a fraguar los primeros planes para el próximo paso.

Nana no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban, pero prefería callarse, ya que no sabía el alcance de poder de cada uno ni del de ella misma.

-Listo, pues dividámonos ya.- Aclaró Porlakh abriendo la grieta al Hueco Mundo de una forma casi instantánea.

Los cuatro se adentraron sin rechistar, mientras que a Nana le costó arrancar para entrar en aquella sombría garganta.

Al salir aparecieron encima del antiguo palacio Las Noches, ahora derruido y lleno de hollows de nivel menor. Cada edificio se veía como cavernas de Gillians, ojos rojos esperando al mínimo descuido para zamparse a cualquier alma, incluso a las de su especie.

-¿Es seguro andar por aquí?-balbuceó tímidamente Mishiro.

-¿Es que a caso dudas del potencial que te he dado?- Porlakh sonrió y de un tono amigable siguió.- Mira, ¡Hadou 33 Mejorado! ¡Sokatsui!

De repente, de la mano de Porlakh salió un hadou 33 normal y corriente hacia la concentración mas numerosa de hollows en ese entorno.

Al explotar una onda roja barrió a todos los hollows del entorno, cuando llegó a la posición del grupo, Porlakh habló:

-Si no conseguís sobrevivir a esto, es que sois escoria.

Y en forma de destello rojo-blanco, la explosión los arrasó, haciendo que se dividieran unos trescientos metros de donde estaban.

Porlakh ni se inmutó y a su posición fue llegando su grupo.

Nana, Saga, Mishiro, Rkhikari…

-¿Y Blast? –Saga estaba preocupado por su amigo, el cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

Las Noches se quedó irreconocible mas todavía, esperaron entre cinco y diez minutos.

No apareció.

-De verdad que no me lo esperaba, creía que por sí solo tenía el aguante suficiente para un hadou de nivel 30.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo!- Interrumpió Saga con un grito.

-No. Si no está ya aquí, volveremos después a recogerlo, antes vamos ha cumplir nuestro cometido. – aclaró Porlakh.

-Es decir, que no volveremos.

-Toma esto como una carrera de equipo, por que uno se caiga no vamos a tirar la toalla y ganaremos por él. Además, no esta muerto, podéis notarlo.

-¡Pero no sobrevivirá!- dijo Nana preocupada.

-¡Pues id a por él!, Mishiro, Rkhikari y yo nos adelantaremos, pensad que solo tenemos menos de dos días.- Finalizó Porlakh despreocupado.

-No tardaremos.

Y diciendo Nana estas palabras, los dos fueron a buscar a Blast.

Dos kilómetros desde la posición de encuentro encontraron un charco de sangre que inundaba el cuerpo de Blast.

Se veía despedazado. La piel no estaba en una cara la cual directamente se observaban los musculos quemados por la explosión. Al parecer eso era lo que había propiciado tanta perdida de sangre. Nana lo levantó, secó y le curo las heridas del cuerpo, que eran numerosas pero insignificantes. Blast estaba inconsciente, pero no muerto. Le vendaron la cara dejándole solo los ojos a la vista. Nana, con lo poco que sabía de su corta estancia en la 4ª División hacía tiempo le pudo mejorar la herida y reanimarle. Los dos se aliviaron cuando blast habló levemente.

-Gracias, creía que la palmaba.

-No te preocupes, eres nuestro compañero, no te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente.- Y con estas palabras, Saga no se contuvo y lo abrazó.

-Porlakh, ¿podrías decirme cómo es que tu hadou ha sido tan espectacular? Nunca había visto uno de tan poco nivel con tanta potencia.- preguntó poniéndose delante de él Rkhikari.

-No ha sido nada, la verdad. Solo que cuando los que tenemos mucho poder espiritual y sabemos controlarlo podemos hacer mucho mas daño.-Contestó esquivándola.

-No te creo.-Con toda la cara se lo soltó.- Has dicho algo de "Mejorado", ¿qué significaba eso?

-Nada, que quedaba mas guay.

-¡Y una mierda, cuenta! Vamos a ser compañeros, así que canta. – Mishiro estaba que no se creía la situación. Rkhikari seguía insistiendo.

-¿Te descuartizo?

-Venga, que me a gustado, cuentameloooo.

-Sabes…

-Di , ¿si?- se le iluminó la cara de una forma increíble.

-Eres una plasta. –Coscorrón que le dio.- Y los secretos no se dicen a no ser que te vayas a divertir con tu oponente.

La cara de Rkhikari se frunció ante las risas tímidas de Mishiro.

-Porlakh, siento una gran presencia de poder espiritual hacia el oeste.- Advirtió Mishiro.

-Si, hace tiempo que lo noté, solo que no encuentro ni un adjucha entre esa multitud de almas.

-Cierto…

En un instante Nana apareció frente a Porlakh con Blast a cuestas.

-Está muy grave, necesita atención urgente, yo le he podido dar los primeros auxilios pero no se mas. ¿Puedes hacer algo?

-Me temo que no. No sé nada de sanar, de eso se encargaba Tore. Mishiro, carga con Blast, anda.

(Pensamientos de Nana y Saga)- ¿Está mas amigable?

-El mundo humano. Miles de seres estúpidos que no pueden ver mas de sus propias necesidades, salgamos cuanto antes de aquí, Lord, ¿en donde vivía tu amigo?

-Al lado de un descampado, por aquí.

Y disparados salieron en la dirección de Lord.

No tardaron ni un minuto en llegar, entraron en el recinto, un poco descuidado, y llamaron al timbre.

-Si, voy.

Unos paso se oían desde dentro de la casa.

-Buenas, ¿qué quie…?

Un silencio se hizo por un momento.

-¡Lord! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de ti.

-Jajaja, me alegro de verte, te presento a unos amigos, Leonel, Migueltaker y DerogadaWilbur, este es Noisemaker.

-Noise para los amigos, encantado. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? Pasad, en un segundo estoy con vosotros.

La casa de Noisemaker era espaciosa aunque por fuera pareciese chica. Un gran salón de un color amarillo chillón con sofás verdes alegraban la vista.

-¿Quién diría que tu amigo fuese así?-Le dijo DerogadaWilbur a Lord.

Este solo con un simple gesto levantando un hombro dijo lo correspondiente a "Bueno".

-¿De que me queríais hablar?

-Noise, queremos que te apuntes a una refriega contra los shinigamis.- Lord fue directo al grano.

-Sigues sin irte por las ramas, Lord… -Se quedó pensando un instante.

-Se trataría de arrasar el Seireitei para conseguir la igualdad entre todas las almas.- Aclaró Leonel.

-¿Y a mi eso que mas me da?

-Tu serías uno de los encargados de las Sociedad de Almas, piénsalo, varios hollows junto con shinigamis dominando el mundo que siempre habéis querido destruir.

-Si, queréis dar lo que se llama un golpe de estado. ¿O me equivoco?

-Si, en esencia es eso.-Leonel continuó respondiendo.

-¿Y quién es vuestro líder?

-Porlakh, mi hermano. Su poder y uso de la energía espiritual es increíble.

-Esas mentes que tienen mucho poder siempre se corrompen, ¿estáis seguros de que no os traicionará?

-Ya estamos llegando.-Avisó Porlakh.

De pronto una penetrante energía espiritual recorrió todo el cuerpo de los presentes.

-¿Qué es esto?- Gritó Mishiro.

La sangre de las venas empezó a hervir.

Se estaban acercando a unas cuevas blancas que bajaban como si se tratase de un foso sin fondo.

-Porlakh, no resistiremos mucho tiempo.- Rkhikari se estaba empezando a marear.

Mishiro, cargando con Blast, se desplomó.

-¡Porlakh!-Nana empezaba a desesperarse.

Este estaba al borde del trance.

-¡Esperad, resistid un poco mas!

La piel de Porlakh empezó a rajarse. La sangre empezaba a salir a borbotones.

Porlakh se arrodilló y exclamó:

-¡Hyorin! ¡He resistido!

En ese momento la presión cedió.

Todos respiraron aliviados al sentirse libres de saber que su sangre no iba a ser quien los matase.

Del foso asomó un hollow de un tamaño tremendamente pequeño en comparación con los Gillians y los Adjuchas, era un Vasto Lorde sin ninguna duda.

Pelaje largo de color hueso fino como una brisa, ojos vacios y una cola con un terrible aguijón en la punta. Dos tatuajes triviales hechos con sus garras adornaban el pecho y los costados. Con una máscara de gran diseño pulida cortándosela él mismo, Hyorin se presentó ante ellos.

-¿Quién ha sido quién me ha llamado?-dijo con una voz ronca, resultado de no haberla ejercitado en cientos de años.

-He sido yo, Hyorin.

Este de un zarpazo partió a Porlakh en dos.

La mirada de sus compañeros se quedó paralizada.

En un flash de luz un poco mas para atrás apareció Porlakh sin ningún rasguño.

-Las Tecnicas secretas Shihou no son nada útiles si no sabes usarlas, no os preocupéis- refiriéndose a su grupo.- estoy bien, por suerte las se utilizar.

-Interesante.- Hyorin se dignó a hablar.- ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

-Venimos a que nos sirvas para echar abajo el Seireitei.

-Sabéis lo que toca, ¿no? ¿Contra quién lucharé?

-¿Luchar?-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No creísteis que esto iba a ser un camino de rosas solo hablando, ¿verdad? Nana, prueba tu nuevo poder contra él.

-¿No crees que es muy poderoso para hacer una prueba?-susurró esta al oído de Porlakh.

-Que te diga las reglas, ya verás cómo no es gran cosa.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones del combate?-preguntó en voz alta Nana hacia el hollow.

-Regla número 1, nada de ayuda desde fuera.- En ese instante hizo un circulo con la mano derecha y aplastándola contra el suelo hizo una capsula alejada del grupo por la pared irrompible y de un tamaño normal para un buen combate.- Regla número 2, nada de transformaciones ni técnicas especiales. Y regla número 3, se gana cuando el oponente esta inconsciente o a desfallecido, nada de muerto. ¿Entendido?

-Conforme, aunque querría una excepción a la 2ª regla.

-Venga, habla.

-Se permiten usar los pasos instantáneos, Shun-po y Sonido.

En ese momento la cara de Hyorin se iluminó, y sin pensarlo aceptó la propuesta.

-Entonces, ya con todo aclarado empecemos el enfrentamiento.

-Tendría que inspeccionar primero a ese tal Porlakh para ver si me uno o no.-Dijo sabiamente Noise.

-Lo entendemos. ¿Sabrías decirnos el paradero de mas de tu especie?-Intervino DerogadaWilbur por primera vez.

-Conozco a una que le gustan los follones, pero no es que se diga muy amigable. Se llama Zarakiuchiha y siempre va con una que no conozco en persona llamada Kimfandeanmie. Esta es su dirección. Cuando salgáis para la Sociedad de Almas me avisáis.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de veras.-Le dijo Lord.

-De nada, hombre, para eso estamos. – una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, muy alegre y feliz como al principio del encuentro.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección dada se dieron cuenta de que era un gimnasio.

Preguntaron al encargado y fueron a hablar con ellas.

Zarakiuchiha estaba en el cuadrilátero de boxeo, al fondo del establecimiento.

Cuando se libró de su oponente miró hacia el grupo de Leonel y con una cara de asco se giró y se refresco en su lado del cuadrilátero, el derecho.

Volvió la mirada hacia Leonel.

-¿Vais a entrar a pelear o no?

-Solo queremos hablar contigo.- dijo DerogadaWilbur adelantándose a Leonel.

-No. – Bebió de su botella y continuó. – Primero pelea, y luego hablaremos.


	8. 8 Agonía

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Agonía**

Los pájaros danzaban en las inmediaciones del cuartel general del Seireitei.

El sol resplandecía mientras las patrullas de vigilancia se asomaban por las inmediaciones y limites con el Rukongai.

-¡La patrulla de reconocimiento ha llegado!-gritó un vigilante.

-Capitana Shira, capitana Yurika, subcapitán Grecefar, el capitán Hitsugaya requiere vuestra presencia en el Cuartel General.-dijo otro shinigami del mismo grupo de vigilancia.

-Iremos inmediatamente.

Y con esta respuesta, Shira, seguida de Yurika y su subcapitán fueron al encuentro con el Capitán Hitsugaya.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Cómo os ha ido la búsqueda?

-Ninguna novedad, no hemos conseguido averiguar el paradero de los invasores ni ninguna pista del paradero del Capitán de la 12ª División, que al parecer desapareció hace unos dias.

-Entiendo… -Hitsugaya se quedó pensativo hasta que al no mucho rato un shinigami entró sin aliento rapidísimamente por la puerta.

-¡Cápitán Hitsugaya, el Capitán de la 9ª División junto con su subcapitán han abandonado el Seireitei a la fuerza por el norte! ¡ Y parece ser que el subcapitán de la 12ª División Vallen también a desaparecido!- Dijo simca rápidamente y casi sin respirar.

-La verdad, no me extraña.

Hitsugaya quedó impasible ante las miradas asombradas de los presentes.

Atardecía y el cielo se oscurecía con el paso de los minutos.

-Sabiendo que Zerx está demasiado afectado por la muerte de su madre y Nightmares lo tiene en muy alta estima no me extraña que se fueran. Vallen me preocupa más, solo es un subcapitán y es, vamos a ser claros, el mas debil emocionalmente, y la desaparición de su superior no debe de haberle agradado nada en absoluto, además de que ya está la traición de Nana... – Hitsugaya se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, y después de pasados unos segundos siguió – debe de estar pasándolo mal… ¡Shira, Yurika! Intentad encontrar a vallen antes de que le pase lo peor, Simca y Grecefar, apoyadles.

-Entendido. – finalizaron todos a la vez.

(Pensamientos de Vallen)-El aire es frío, me estoy congelando las manos y eso que todavía no es de noche. No detecto ningún rastro de la energía de mi capitán… Parece como si hubiese desaparecido, como si se hubiese ido a otro mundo…

En un claro del bosque se paró en seco. En él se encontraba un palo de madera que desprendía una extraña energía, pero no muy lejos de ese punto pudo distinguir el aroma de su capitán, el cual se desvanecía en el aire. Por su izquierda se empezaron a oír unas voces. Primero lejanas, y en un instante estaban al lado.

Vallen se percató de esto y se escondió entre uso matorrales cercanos.

Estaba anocheciendo y ese bosque empezaba a parecer una ratonera de la cual no saldría vivo.

En medio del círculo aparecieron el Capitán Zerx junto con Nightmares, su subcapitán.

-Aquí se pierde el rastro, Nightmares ¿por dónde han ido?

-¿Capitán Zerx?¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?- Vallen salió de su escondrijo lentamente.

-La misma pregunta debería de hacerte yo a ti, Vallen… ¿Por qué no estás en tu puesto en el Seireitei?

-Mi capitán ha desaparecido. Ya se habrán dado cuenta, por eso quiero encontrarlo yo primero…

-Espérate.- Interrumpió Zerx.- ¿Me estas diciendo que Leonel también nos ha traicionado?

-Espero que no. –Un suspiro salió de la boca de Vallen.

Blak, ahora también llamado Zero, emprendió la marcha de los vizards hacia el Seireitei.

La noche era cerrada y el Rukongai parecía ser una fiesta continua.

Poco a poco los vizards iban quedándose en bares y puestecillos bebiendo y olvidando el por qué de su estancia allí.

Había de todo, desde puestos donde pescar los peces de colores hasta restaurantes cinco tenedores. Parecía mas una fiesta que otra cosa.

Cuando solo quedaron Zero y tres mas, este no tuvo mas remedio que dar la noche libre.

(Pensamientos de Zero)-Total, antes de una feroz batalla no hace mal divertirse un rato.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a arrimarse a la barra de un bar llamado, y lo pongo literalmente: "El Camalelo Feli"

-¿Qué desea?

-Déme una Cola.

-¡Vamooos!¡Estamos de fiesta!¡Tomate esto, chaval, invita la casa!

El camarero de la barra le sirvió un coctel de alcoholes duros, entre ellos Whisky, Ron y Ginebra.

Zero, sin saber qué era, le dio un trago…

Estaba bueno.

Zero siguió hablándole, cada vez más, y cada vez de cosas mas intimas a medida que pasaban las copas, 7,8, pero todavía se veía con ganas de mas hasta que estalló a un estado totalmente inconsciente de borrachera en la 17ª copa:

-¿Pedo zabes lo q maz me faztidia de todo ste rollo ente los shinigamis y lo hollows? ¿Eeh?- Zero totalmente fuera de si seguía la conversación.- Qe nozotlozzz, los vizards pagamo al finá po tooooodo, no son capazez de complendel q cin nozotloz elos no son na, pero aun azi les ayudamos, y noz lo pagan zin devolvenoz na a cambio, una injuzticia es lo que ez…

El camarero de la barra lo observaba asintiendo muy repetidas veces, hasta que lo interrumpió.

-Amigo, creo que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy, anda, vete a casa.

Y cuando Lynn en ese momento pasó por allí se lo llevó hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, sabiendo que había peores que Zero, como Nori, que ni se mantenía en pie y decía que veía mariposas rosas fosforito y conejos azules.

Dentro del cerebro del camarero se maquinaba algo, un pensamiento por lo que dijo Zero que no salía de su cabeza. Por esto le empezó a doler y decidió terminar el negocio una hora antes de la normal.

Vallen, después de una pequeña reflexión decidió ir a abrirle los ojos a Leonel si Zerx tenía razón, aunque todavía no alcanzaba a comprender que Leonel fuera un traidor.

-Y vosotros a dónde vais si se me permite la pregunta, capitán. – preguntó formalmente Vallen.

-Te lo diré sencillamente, vamos a matar a Porlakh.-Zerx expuso tajante.

-¿Sabéis lo que hacéis? Él solo pudo escapar de vosotros una vez, y segur-…

-No le daremos tiempo para huir, te lo aseguro-Lo interrumpió Zerx.- ¿Nightmares, lo tienes?

-Mi capitán, lo siento, pero hay dos energías espirituales que se parecen mucho a la que pudimos sentir el día de nuestra expedición, una se fue al Hueco Mundo mientras que otra se dirigió al Mundo humano…

-¡Mierd-!- fanfarreaba Zerx.

-Es mas, le podría asegurar que ahora que capto ambas a la vez, las dos tienen un parecido a la que pude captar en el nombramiento del Capitán de la 12ª División… me frustra demasiado el no poder averiguar el rastro verdadero…- dijo en una posición con las dos manos en sus respectivas sienes. En su cabeza se dibujaba un reiatsu entrelazado creando una trenza de muy similares presencias con dos etiquetas, Mundo humano y Hueco Mundo.

Para Vallen el tiempo se paró. Era tal el dolor entre el olor a traición, la desesperación y el sentimiento de marginación con su capitán que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Cada vez empezaba a escuchar voces mas fuertes en su cabeza, hasta el punto de empezar a desesperarse y gritar tapándose los oídos hecho un ovillo en la tierra.

En ese instante, una cuadrilla de la 2ª División del escuadrón de operaciones especiales rodeó al capitán Zerx y a los dos subcapitanes.

-No sé lo que estaréis haciendo aquí, pero capitán Zerx, le aviso de que debe pedir un permiso para salir del Seireitei. Aunque seamos capitanes tenemos obligaciones en nuestros respectivos cuarteles y no puede escaquearse así como así, y menos en la situación en la que estamos. -Shira, muy seria, apareció entre sus secuaces.

-Pero Shira, tu no sabes lo que se siente cuando te arrebatan algo querido, algo que esperas a los momentos libres para pasarlos con ellos después de una temporada de mucho trabajo que llegan a ser el paraiso…

-Lo siento, Zerx, ese sentimiento nunca lo he tenido, siempre he sido huérfana, y como mi muerte llegó cuando era adolescente pude cuidarme sola en el rukongai. Lo mas parecido fue la desaparición de una carolina muy bonita que me hacia compañía todos los días.- A Shira empezaban a asomársele lágrimas por los ojos.- esa fue la única compañía hasta que entré en la escuela de shinigami dónde conocí a Nana.

Zerx se dio cuenta de que el dolor era el mismo, aunque hubiese sido provocado por cosas distintas.

(Pensamientos de Zerx) -Entre el ser huérfana y que tu mejor amiga te traicione, puede que la muerte de un ser querido se quede chica, pero el odio sigue dentro…

-Zerx, yo deseo tanto como tú que caiga ese tal Porlakh, y así, intentar haced entrar en razón a Nana. Desde su traición no he pensado otra cosa, pero se que sola no podré, así que espero mi oportunidad.

Zerx se quedó sin habla, pero Vallen, atento a la conversación, siguió:

-¿Y qué pasa con mi capitán?

En ese momento llegan algo cansados Yurika, Grecefar y Simca por el altísimo ritmo impuesto por Shira y su pelotón.

-Simca, dile lo que sabemos de Leonel al subcapitán Vallen.

Vallen miró extrañado hacia la subcapitana.

-Los del Laboratorio de Investigación, ahora que no estáis ninguno de los altos cargos trabajan bajo las ordenes de Gonxa, vuestro tercero al mando, han analizado el poder espiritual impregnado en las paredes de las cabinas halladas en la Gran Devastación, así la denominan ahora, y han determinado que Porlakh, de algún modo está emparentado con Leonel, o por lo menos eso es lo que hace entender la multitud de símiles entre los dos reiatsus.

-¿Cómo?- Vallen muy extrañado se sobresaltó asustando a algunos presentes.

-No se sabe si hermanos o primos, pero no hay equivocación posible.

Vallen estaba a punto de pegar a Simca cuando, de repente, y en medio del grupo apareció una mariposa infernal.

-Capitana Yurika, un mensaje del Capitán Ukitake con una firma de los tres del Trío Capitanía. –Dijo Grecefar, el único al que le parecía un aburrimiento ese encuentro.

-Cuéntanos lo que dice, Grecefar. ¡Silencio!- Yurika hizo un silencio sepulcral en aquel llano.

-Si, dice así: " Nuevas obligaciones a todos los capitanes, durante el siguiente periodo de 24 horas tienen tiempo para reforzar sus líneas con entrenamientos extra o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra, para planear nuevas estrategias de combate o para ir en busca de nuevas incorporaciones de confianza a nuestras filas. Sabemos que el enemigo se está recolocando por su silencio, ¡así que en marcha! E intenten evitar los enfrentamientos. Reunión dentro de 24 horas en el Cuartel General de la 1ª División." Fin del comunicado.

-Qué pena, nosotros no vamos a poder evitar el enfrentamiento.- Zerx abrió una garganta en un instante y para cuando se dieron cuenta Nightmares y Zerx casi habían desaparecido.

-Será ceporro, así lo que conseguirá es morir tontamente. -Shira se sentía muy cabreada.-Vallen.- Shira miró hacia este muy fijamente.- Tú te vienes con nosotros. Ellos han decidido arriesgar su vida, pero tú, como subcapitán de la 12ª División, debes hacerte ahora cargo de tu división, ademas de un castigo que te impondrá el capitán Hitsugaya.

Este después de un momento de incertidumbre aceptó, además, en el laboratorio podría conocer todo tipo de cosas sobre lo que se cocía al instante.

-Capitana Shira, ¿dejaremos este lugar sin vigilancia?, podrían volver.- dijo Grecefar.

Shira estaba apuntito de lanzar un shun-po con Vallen cuando Grecefar habló.

-Dejaré todo este escuadrón aquí por si vuelven.

-Yo también me quedo, comuníquenselo a mi capitán, por favor, pero yo me quedo.- insistió Simca.

Con un gesto afirmativo en la cara de Shira se fueron dejando a Simca con el cuerpo de élite.

Esa misma noche, en la fiesta del rukongai, una pandilla se acercó a la zona de reposo del grupo de los Vizards.

-Querríamos ayudar.

A Zero le costó recomponerse por la resaca, tanto fue el esfuerzo que fue Lynn quién los recibió.

-Bienvenidos sois, no sin antes jurar que nos serviréis hasta donde haga falta.

-Lo juramos.- dijeron todos.

Lynn se extrañó por la cara de uno.

-¿Tú no eres el camarero que ha hecho que Zero se tumbe?

-Encantado, me llamo Galky… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lynn, un placer- Respondió Lynn con un tonito de niña buena.-¿Qué os ha hecho uniros a nuestro grupo?

-Cuando oí a ese chaval hablando entre la injusticia entre aliados nos dimos cuenta de que nosotros queríamos a los shinigamis, pero también queremos que sean buenos y justos con todos, por eso lucharemos contra sus enemigos y luego todos les pediremos justicia y paz.

-Tienes unas ideas muy retorcidas, ¿lo sabías?

-Gracias-Galky sonrió levemente.

Así el grupo de Zero aumentó y eran ya una avanzadilla digna de ver.

Mañana llegaría el día de la unión con los shinigamis, pero por ahora, descansar era lo mas sensato.


	9. 9 Derrota imprevisible

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Derrota imprevisible**

Hyorin y Nana se miraron mutuamente.

Una tensión palpable en el ambiente.

Un insecto que desató todo.

Nana, con un esplendido shun-po se posicionó agachada al lado del Vasto Lorde y desenvainando su zampakutou rajó en el abdomen a Hyorin que tomó distancia con un sonido hasta el otro lado de la cúpula.

-¡Si! ¡Rajale otra vez, Nana! ¡Así se terminará pronto esta porquería de enfrentamiento!-Rkhikari animaba desde fuera sin saber que la barrera estaba insonorizada.

-Rkhikari, ¿ya dices que es una mierda de enfrentamiento y nada mas que han hecho un movimiento?-Respondió Mishiro desde atrás sacándose algo del bolsillo.

-Pues claro, nadie muere, solo por eso ya es una mierda de enfrentamiento. -Rkhikari giró la cabeza hacia el que le había hablado.- Mishiro… - Dijo extrañada.- ¿Qué es eso?

Saga estaba en un lugar bastante apartado, viendo como Mishiro y Rkhikari chillaban al máximo que ni a toda esa distancia se podía estar en paz.

-Te estas preguntando si hice bien en concederles poder a esos dos elementos, ¿verdad?.

-¡Porlakh!- Saga se sobresaltó por el acercamiento tan silencioso de este.- Si, la verdad es que si.

-Solo piensa, en un tablero de ajedrez siempre hay piezas a las que debes sacrificar para que otras se alcen con el poder de dar mate al rey. Las que se alzan son las que conocemos ahora, no siempre para ganar necesitas tener el mayor poder, solo debes saber jugar bien tus cartas.

-Es decir, nuestro ejército se basa en peones, por muy poderosos que sean, que sacrificaras para nuestra victoria.

Porlakh asintió.

-Saga, eres uno de los que más fielmente me ha seguido hasta aquí, ahora me temo que tengo que pedirte que, como en todo grupo, seas mi subcapitán.

A saga se le heló la sangre.

Una proposición de tal magnitud constituía una fuerza que él sabía que no tenía.

-Me temo que no tengo poder para aceptar ese cargo, ¿Por qué no Nan…?.

-Sin problemas- Interrumpió Porlakh.- Entonces por qué no cuidas de que esos dos no salgan peleados.- Señaló hacia Mishiro y Rkhikari, que se estaban peleando por una especie de bolsa.-Ahora necesito estar solo.

-Claro, te seguiré sirviendo lo mejor que pueda.

-De eso no me cabe duda.- Porlakh se entristeció y cuando Saga no lo veía se fue y escaló una montaña que en su cima tenía una hermosa meseta para encontrarse en el Hueco Mundo.

(Pensamientos de Porlakh) –Nana sigue sin estar preparada para sucederme. Hay algo que le impide abrirse a mi.

Una Garganta se abrió ante él.

-Nightmares, te felicito, tus cálculos han sido perfectos.

-Llegas un poco tarde, ¿No crees, Zerx?- Porlakh se dirigió al capitán que le daba la espalda.

-Nunca es tarde para la venganza, viejo amigo. Nunca te perdonaré lo que me has hecho.

-Lo sé. Bueno, algún día tenía que llegar este momento.

-Ya en el rukongai eras de los mejores en las artes Kidoh, ahora verás cómo puedo vencerte habiendo cubierto esa desventaja.

-Capitán… ¿Es que ya se conocían de antes?-Nightmares extrañado preguntó.

-Bueno, ya sabes, unos pobres niños que buscan a sus padres por todo el rukongai. En nuestro camino nos encontramos, Porlakh era un liante, pero apenas estuve con el tres días y ya me pegaron lo de cincuenta años, jajaja.

-Si, eso es cierto, me acuerdo de la vez en la que el pescador te pilló, jajaja, esa si fue buena.-Siguió Porlakh.

-Me pusiste la zancadilla y por eso me atrapó.- Los dos se volvieron serios al instante.- Vengaré a mi madre, Porlakh.

-Y yo te prometo que no me voy a cortar ni un pelo en esta lucha, Zerx.

-Nightmares, será mejor que corras, la presión que se va a originar aquí te podría matar al instante.-dijo rápidamente Zerx a su subcapitán.

Este con una velocidad considerable corrió para la inmensidad del desierto del Hueco Mundo.

Pasados unos segundos los dos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Cómo te va la vida?-Porlakh rompió el silencio amigablemente.

-Penosamente desde que matases a mi madre. Porlakh, esto va en serio.

Un poderosísimo poder espiritual inundó desde la meseta hasta la capsula.

Nightmares no se pudo librar y cayó inconsciente por la presión.

Saga, mientras intentaba quitarse a Rkhikari de encima y Mishiro junto con Blast tuvieron la misma suerte de no caer fulminados, sino solo inconscientes.

-Gran comienzo Nana, de veras te esfuerzas para conseguir que me una a vuestra causa. Gran tajo, que pena que mi recuperación sea prodigiosa.

-Hazla, total, si la haces pierdes.

Hyorin se quedó entrecortado.

(Pensamientos de Hyorin) –Mierda, es cierto, joder, que mal hice las reglas, que hasta van en mi contra. Aaargh!

-¡No me hace falta!

Se lanzó con una velocidad digna de un raptor hacia Nana, que de un shun-po lo dejó tirado en la tierra, fallando su estocada.

-Verdaderamente eres mucha potencia pero poca inteligencia.

-¿¡Cómo?!

Hyorin se volvió a lanzar y esta vez Nana le tuvo que seguir los golpes.

Cada choque rompía una piedra, pero la capsula quedaba intacta.

A Nana empezaba a faltarle el aliento de tantos golpes seguidos.

Así empezó la guerra de Shun-po contra Sonido.

Nana intentaba coger espacio, pero Hyorin no parecía tan tonto en lo de batalla uno contra uno porque se notaba como leía los pasos de Nana.

Las estocadas siguientes dieron en el blanco.

Hyorin clavó su palma en el costado mientras que Nana le rompía el hombro con una tajada espectacular.

El derramamiento de sangre fue bestial, pero más por Nana, dado que el agujero le impactó en un muy mal lugar, dañando el estomago y el páncreas.

De repente la tierra empezó a temblar y la cúpula también.

Poco a poco empezó a resquebrajarse.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?

Nana, sin saber lo que pasaba miraba dolorida cómo la capsula se rompía lentamente.

-¡No bajes la guardia o morirás!- Hyorin se colocó justo detrás de Nana y con un golpe, que Nana pudo desviar en el último momento, le rasgó todo el largo del brazo izquierdo.

-Maldito, eso es jugar sucio.

-Perdona que te diga…- Hyorin iba avanzando de menos a mas hacia Nana.- Esto se llama convertir los acontecimientos a mi favor.

Una estocada ascendente chocó contra la zampakutou de Nana haciendo retumbar todo el habitáculo rompiendo del todo la capsula.

Al ocurrir eso los dos pudieron sentir el tremendo poder que se alzaba en el ambiente con cada vez mas energía.

-¿Qué es eso?-Hyorin se preocupaba por momentos.

-No te tendrías que preocupar, tú casi nos matas a todos.

-Mentira, era solo una técnica de corta duración llamada "Prisión de presión", la uso para ahuyentar a las manadas de hollows que se acercan a mi madriguera. Necesita la mayor parte del poder espiritual del portador, dejando a este con un 75 % menos de poder, el cual cuadruplica en un entorno cercano.

-¡Ja!, al final vas a ser un gallina y todo. De ahí tus reglas, ¿cierto?

-Me duele aceptarlo pero si, cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda contra alguien como tú.

-Se nota el por qué de tu posición como capitán. Lo siento, Zerx, ¡pero no me ganarás!

El poder desprendido por Porlakh empezó y al poco tiempo igualó el de Zerx.

-¡Desenvaina, Porlakh! ¡No volverás a ver el amanecer de un nuevo día!

Zerx desenvainó su zampakutou y se lanzó directo a por el asesino de su madre.

-Nunca los veo.

En un instante Porlakh desenvainó y el choque de fuerzas hizo derrumbar toda la meseta entera.

Rajándose el suelo, Nana y Hyorin salieron pitando del abismo que estaba creando la grieta.

-Lo siento, Nana.

-¿Por qué…?

Con un sonido esplendido, Hyorin se posicionó al lado y con su puño cerrado de una densidad mayor que el plomo le dio un severo puñetazo en la parte baja de la caja torácica dejándola sin aire y al poco tiempo inconsciente.

-Gano yo.

-Me llamo DerogadaWilbur.- Dijo entrando este al cuadrilátero.

-Bien, las presentaciones para después. Mira, es fácil, reglas del boxeo, si me ganas veré lo que queréis, sino, es que sois unos pardillos.

-Nunca me ha gustado el boxeo ni ningún arte de ataques físicos pero no me supondrás un grave problema.

-Además eres un creído de cuidado, jaja.- Se reía livianamente Zarakiuchiha.-Eso me gusta, a ver si hay algún ser en este mundo que pueda derrotarme.

Zarakiuchiha sonrió, mientras que DerogadaWilbur se preparaba.

Una vez listos sonó la campana.

Como era de esperar, Zarakiuchiha se movía muy bien por el cuadrilátero, su baile de pies era impresionante.

-¡Agáchate!

Zarakiuchiha avisó así a DerogadaWilbur, quién no falto de reflejos ya lo había esquivado.

El combate era de unos esquivos imposibles para una persona normal. Su torsión y velocidad eran tales que los gimnastas no les llegaban a las suelas de los zapatos.

Un gancho derecho ascendente, siempre le seguía un esquivo hacia atrás.

Un directo a la cara, unos reflejos de felino le hacían quedarse debajo del puño.

Todo siguió así hasta que DerogadaWilbur, que odiaba esos deportes decidió terminar rápido.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estás cansando?- Le reprochaba Zarakiuchiha.

-Ya he ganado.

Zarakiuchiha dio un directo temible al cual DerogadaWilbur respondió con un Shun-po a su espalda y un golpe en la nuca.

K.O.

Pasadas unas horas Zarakiuchiha recobró el sentido que perdió en ese puñetazo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Migueltaker.

-Tengo que decir que no me lo esperaba, se me olvidó mencionar ese detalle.

-Lo siento, pero en ningún lado se prohibía el uso de los pasos instantáneos. –Derogada fue directo a ganarse la victoria.

-Cierto, lo prometido es deuda, ¿qué quieren?

-Queremos tu apoyo en nuestras filas en una batalla contra el Seireitei por la igualdad de almas.-Expuso rápidamente y sin titubeos Leonel.

-Vale.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al no comprender el por qué de una afirmación tan rápida.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó DerogadaWilbur bastante extrañado.

-Si, es lo normal, ¿no? Tú me has vencido, pues yo te sigo, además de que apoyo vuestra causa. Eso si, ¿qué hay del salario?¿Pagareis bien, no?

-Emm… -Leonel, como los otros tres, se quedó traspuesto.- si quieres podemos darte tierras del Rukongai para tu propiedad.

-¿Cuánto?-con aspecto de querer saber mas y mas.

-Un distrito espero que te vaya bien.-Le dijo Leonel.

-Un distrito, eee… -Puso cara de pensador y luego dio la respuesta.- De acerdo.

Se levantó y con una sonrisa chocó las manos con Leonel, sellando el pacto.

-¿Sabrías decirnos dónde está una tal Kimfandeanime?- Habló Derogada.

-Está en las duchas, supongo. Terminó su entrenamiento hará una hora.

-Gracias, Zarakiuchiha, entones esperaremos.

-Llamadme Zara, por favor.

Con cada choque entre Zerx y Porlakh no saltaban chispas, sino corrientes eléctricas enteras de la fricción tan grande y poderosa.

-Tu poder con la zampakutou es admirable, Zerx. Se ve que has entrenando duro, como siempre. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no vamos a terminar nunca si seguimos así.

-Si, eso es cierto.

Zerx dejó de atacar y cogió distancia con un increíble salto hacia atrás.

-Pues aquí va mi Shikai… -Anunció Zerx

-Y aquí el mío, no te creas que te voy a dar ventaja…- Porlakh no se quedó atrás.

-Eso espero. –y entre una sonrisa mezclada con el odio, Zerx le pasó la mano por encima de su zampakutou.

Mientras, en un bosque bastante alejado, Hyorin "rescataba" de esa tremenda presión espiritual a todos los que se encontraban inconscientes por los alrededores.

Cuándo ya hubo terminado se posó en un árbol de los pocos de por allí y suspiró.

Mirando la cara de Nana llegó a la conclusión de que debía ayudarlos.

-Será interesante.-Y dicho esto miró hacia el cielo oscuro e intentó descansar un poco.


	10. 10 La gracia y desgracia entran en el Se

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. La gracia y desgracia entra en el Seireitei.**

-Capitán Hitsugaya, la capitana Shira quiere verle, acaba de llegar.

-De acuerdo, Matsumoto, ahora salgo… ¡Y podrías hacer algo de lo que se trata que es tu trabajo algún día!- Y dicho esto se levantó del asiento y salió hacia el pasillo.

(Pensamientos de Matsumoto) – Pero es que me salen ampollas en las manos, y eso… ¡Eso si que es malo! – Mirándose las manos.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, el Capitán de la 9ª División Zerx ha ido tras el enemigo junto con su subcapitán. ¿Que órdenes tiene?

-Déjalo Shira. Eso es lo que él ha elegido.

-¡Pero deberíamos ir a buscarlo, si lo encuentran antes lo matarán.

-Tú no has conseguido convencerle, y si a ti no te ha hecho caso, me temo que ninguno de los altos mandos que mande podrán cambiarle de opinión. Su dolor es muy fuerte, tú eres la única que conozco que ha pasado algo peor y que se haya recuperado. Lo que le ocurre es normal. Déjalo ir, debemos hacer fuerte a nuestros subordinados, y prepararlos para una batalla que decidirá el curso del futuro.-Terminó dándose la vuelta, impidiendo mas replicas.

-Entiendo, siento haberle molestado. -Shira bajó la mirada entristecida.

Hitsugaya justo antes de cerrar la puerta miró fijamente a Shira.

-Me alegra que ahora puedas pensar con tus propios sentimientos y pensamientos y no estés tan aferrada a mirar las decisiones como yo lo hago.-Y diciendo esto cerró la puerta suave y lentamente.

Shira se alivió al escuchar esas palabras de su antiguo capitán y decidió poner todo su empeño en su división para el enfrentamiento venidero.

-Vamos. – Dijo Zero como si todos los litros bebidos el día anterior no le hubiesen afectado nada.- ¡Arriba todo el mundo!

Los del grupo se pusieron firmes en segundos, pero cayeron fulminados al segundo siguiente cuando se dieron cuenta de que levantarse rápido después de una resaca no era buena idea.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que llegar hoy al Seireitei.- Se espabiló Galky.

-Galky… ¿Por qué nos haces esto?- Dijo Swrt medio dormido.

-No haber bebido tanto sabiendo que hoy había trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?

-Jajaja, dejalo Galky, no entiende como nos movemos nosotros. – Dijo uno de los que estaban en el grupo de Galky.

-¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?- Dijo Nori deambulando de un lado para otro intentando señalar a la persona que habló.

-Me llamo av3ntvrer0, decidme Aventurero ya que siempre saltan diciendo que es muy difícil de pronunciar, así que no os comáis la lengua. – Una leve risa se escuchó salir de su boca.

-Así que Aventurero.-Urahara7 se acercó (otro que apestaba a alcohol), le huele la cara esnifando fuertemente y continua.-Encantado, soy Urahara7, el cuerdo de los Vizards.

Risas se oyeron de fondo junto con carcajadas que pararon cuando este se giró con una cara de "quién ha sido que lo mato".

-Bueno, venga, basta ya.-Lynn como tantas veces arregló la situación.- Todos preparados que nos vamos ya. ¡No quiero rechistes de ningún tipo! ¡Ni quejas ni murmullos!- Todos entraron en vereda ante tales palabras salidas de lo que parecía un sargento mas que una hermosa y delicada chica.

-Nadie diría que tiene ese carácter-Dijo Galky a Zero, quien miraba la estampa desde unos metros mas atrás.

Zero lo corroboró por lo bajo y al poco rato ya estaban de camino hacia la puerta oeste del Rukongai.

-Galky, ¿la fiesta de anoche de que se trataba? ¿Qué se celebraba?- Preguntó Yukiyumi al lado de Swrt.

-Era el no-se-cuantos aniversario de cuando alguien como vosotros, ayudó a Jidanbo. Bueno, a decir verdad era un grupo, una chica preciosa y un chico de pelo naranja protegieron a Jidanbo de uno de los Capitanes que se reveló en el "Caos de Aizen" y como Jidanbo es muy querido por esta zona del Rukongai decidimos conmemorar esa fecha.

-Seguro que no era tan preciosa.- intervino Lynn en ese momento.

-Que va… Era mas bella que los ángeles…

*¡Pooom!* Lynn con un tremendo puñetazo tumbó a Galky quien doliéndose mucho del puñetazo en su cabeza intentó no caerse.

-¿¡Y eso a qué ha veni-?!

En ese momento Aventurero lo detuvo y con una negación en su cabeza dio a comprender el porqué de ese golpe a Galky.

(Pensamiento de Hanamisu) – Esto de estar infiltrado con estos carrozas es un trabajo demasiado duro. Porlakh ya se lo podría haber mandado a otro.

Pocos días antes, justo después de la Gran Devastación, Porlakh mandó a Hanamisu al Mundo humano con una única misión, infiltrarse entre los vizards y manipular información desde dentro, además de informar de cualquier cosa de alguna relevancia, pero como él bien está viviendo, un camino de un día lo están haciendo en tres y aún no han llegado.

-Toma esto, Hanamisu, bébelo y el olor de tu reiatsu cambiará de unos tres a cuatro días hasta que se acabe el efecto, con eso tendrás de sobra para poder entrar y ganarte su confianza. Si tienes que ser del montón, se del montón, pero que no te descubran.

(Pensamientos de Hanamisu) – Que tendría de sobra… JA, espero que aún funcione. La siguiente vez que mande a Blast o a Saga.

-¡Ey! Roberret baja del cielo, estamos llegando.

-¡Ah! Si, gracias Swrt, me quedé empanado durante unos segundos.- Hanamisu respondía ante su nombre de infiltrado.

-¿Qué solo fueron unos segundos? ¡Tío, llevas todo el camino en babia, parecías un zombie mirando a los pajaritos!

-Es que la resaca no es buena, ¡jajaja!

-Eso si es cierto, la mayoría vamos difuntos por aquí, bueno, menos Nori, que ni se tiene en pie y lo está llevando Urahara7 a caballito.

-Listo, la puerta oeste. –Dijo Zero al ver dentro del seireitei una plazoleta cuadrada por los lados que no daban al rukongai.

-¿Y cómo se supone que la vamos a pasar?

-¿Nori? ¿Ya estás consciente?- Preguntó Urahara7

-Si, desde hace dos kilómetros, pero me gustaba el meneíto y me dormí.

-¡Anda y vete por ahí!

Y soltándolo al suelo, Nori terminó con un dolor en la parte de atrás mayor de lo esperado ya que la caída le dio en el coxis desgraciadamente.

-Pero Nori tiene razón. ¿Cómo pasaremos?

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

Sin una mariposa infernal ni nada para pasar solo les quedaba acudir a Jidanbo.

Lynn se acercó hacia el Seireitei, y como era lógico la barrera se echó tapando todo el Seireitei.

En un instante apareció Jidanbo, el cual al ver a tantos del rukongai no pudo ponerse serio.

-¡Ey! ¡Jidanbo! ¿Cómo te va?- gritó Aventurero al verlo.

-Puez batante abudido, dede que fue la cedemonia de nombramiento, la velda. ¿Qué ez lo que quedeis?

-Querríamos pasar.- Zero fulminó la conversación con su respuesta.

Después de asimilarlo Jidanbo prohibió la entrada.

-Todoz loz que no puedan entlal pol zi solitos tienen prohibida cualquier contacto con el Zeireitei.

-Pero creo que nosotros somos una excepción, nos ha llamado el Capitán Ukitake mediante una mariposa infernal.

-Por fín llegan los refuerzos y por lo que observo no son solo vizards.

Una voz roncosa dijo esas palabras. Luego un viento levanto tierra que cegó a los presentes.

-Lo siento, el Capitán Ukitake se ha puesto malo, ya sabéis, su débil estado de salud y todo eso. Soy el Capitán Kyoraku, encantado.

-¿Así que has estado sobando por aquí hasta que hemos llegado?- Preguntó Nori con tono de inconformista.

-Si, así es.

De la sombra de Sunsui apareció una forma diabólica con unos anteojos brillantes que de un golpe sacaron las súplicas de Kyoraku.

-Perdóname Nanao.

-Por lo menos podría haberse inventado algo para quedar mejor.

-Hermosa.-Susurró Swrt.

-Pero peligrosa.- le respondió de la misma forma Aventurero.

-A mi me recuerda a alguien.- Galky se unió a los otros dos y los tres miraron de reojo a Lynn.

-¿Y a vosotros que os pasa?

-Nada, nada, nada- dijeron al unísono.

-Acompañadme, se os probará en la zona de pruebas que hemos preparado y se os dividirá según el resultado.- Dijo Nanao tocándose las gafas.

-Vale, te seguimos.

-Nanao, mi cariñito, eso lo tenía que decir yo.

El Seireitei entero sorprendía a todos los del Rukongai pero la zona de pruebas de la que hablaban era un edificio inmenso que se alzaba al lado de las instalaciones del palacio de la penitencia. No tan alto, imponía igualmente y asombraba a los presentes.

Su tejado azul oscuro adornado con guadañas y mariposas esculpidas de distintos colores dejaba a los presentes atónitos.

-Cuando entréis os encontrareis con diversos subcapitanes y capitanes que se han prestado a dividiros según vuestras capacidades.

-Pues vale. Si no hay nada mas vamos entrando.- Lynn muy decidida emprendió la marcha hacia la gran puerta de color azul de la entrada enteramente adornada con dragones entrelazados.

-Queda una cosa mas que debo deciros. Hay dos altos mandos que al ser de la 11ª División os batirán a muerte. Si os negáis, no entráis en ninguna división de combate pero…

-¡Y si morís, nos vemos en el otro barrio!

-¡Capitán, no sea tan duro!- Gritó Nanao al encontrarse a su capitán echada sobre sus hombros.- Bueno, las distintas pruebas que os esperan tendrán un objetivo, cumplirlo y pasareis al centro de mando como otro mas…

Un olor bastante desagradable la empezaba a atormentar.

-Capitán.

-Si, dime, mi querida Nanao.

-¡Cuantas veces le he dicho que no beba! ¡Esta como una cuba!

-Claro que no, Nanao querida, solo ha sido un traguito de nada.- Su tono iba ambientando el aire a alcohol.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos.-Dijo Zero.

-Ciao.- terminó Galky.

Todos entraron a la vez en aquel edificio.

-¿Cree que lo conseguirán?

-Nanao.- Kyoraku se puso serio.- Lo único que podemos es tener esperanza.

-Si.

Las puertas estaban abiertas. El interior estaba oscuro, frío, parecía una cueva en lo mas profundo de la tierra.

Las puertas se fueron cerrando poco a poco, y al terminar se encendió la sala.

En ella había un laberinto de columnas que hacían el cielo de la habitación inalcanzable hasta para una jirafa.

Fueron paseándose por esa estancia de columnas blancas hasta que al pasar una delante de ellos aparecieron tres puertas y un subcapitán en medio de ellas.

-Mi nombre es Ganju Shiba, Subcapitán de la 3ª División. Únicamente tenéis que conseguir pasar por alguna de las tres puertas de mi espalda. Os digo que me gusta mucho la posición que me han otorgado para evaluaros, ¡explotareis por los aires! ¡Esta fase empieza ya!


	11. 11 Destrucción y reclutamiento

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Destrucción y reclutamiento.**

-¡Ícaro te llama: Tori-Kumo (Pájaro-nube)!

En ese instante la zampakutou de Zerx desapareció como de vapor se tratase y a su derecha apareció un caballo pegaso hecho de vapor de agua y distintos gases moldeables que contiene el aire.

Era majestuoso y sus crines eran cascadas de agua que se desvanecían en el aire, sus ojos profundos del azul del mar le daban respeto a este caballo. Sus alas parecían del plateado mas fino conocido, era una criatura de impresionante presencia.

-Bonita es la forma de tu zampakutou, ¿pero estás seguro de poder vencerme con eso?-Y con una leve mueca prosiguió-¡Surge del inframundo: Bishoujo (Niña hermosa)!

En ese instante Porlakh clavó la hoja de su zampakutou en la tierra y ésta se convirtió en una lanza de doble filo de increíbles dimensiones con dragones rojos echando fuego y corazones rotos grabados por toda la superficie lisa excepto en las puntas. Le daban un color rojizo que junto al reiatsu que desprendía parecía del mismo Diablo.

-Interesante tu apuesta, Pero no tienes oportunidad contra mi, todo el vapor está a mi favor.

Diciendo esto montó en el pegaso extendió el brazo izquierdo donde se le creo en cuestión de segundos un cúmulo de nubes que delineaban una espada.

-¡Técnica del Paladín del Viento: Espada Hauteclaire!

Agarró ese aire condensado lo elevó, y yéndose la neblina que lo cubría apareció una espada medieval con unos grabados en azul en su empuñadura.

-Esta espada unifica en una apariencia material el poder de mi zampakutou, ¡Este es tú fin, Porlakh!

Y diciendo esto cabalgó hacia su adversario con una tremenda velocidad.

-Que te crees que me voy a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

Un shun-po lo situó en una zona detrás de hacia donde estaba Zerx cabalgando.

-Porlakh acuérdate… ¡controlo todo el vapor!

Y deformando el pegaso dio la vuelta sin perder velocidad y de la nube de la que se formó volvió a salir el caballo de la nada.

Esto cogió a Porlakh desprevenido haciendo el choque imparable.

Porlakh intentó por todos los medios de pararlo pero era inevitable.

Las primeras marcas de sangre caían al suelo.

-Gran movimiento, Porlakh. Si no fuera porque intentaste esquivarlo en el último momento ya estaría tu cabeza rodando por el suelo en vez de solo un brazo ensangrentado.

En efecto, Porlakh pudo desviar a Hauteclaire de una trayectoria mortal a otra únicamente dolorosa.

-Dime ahora cómo vas a mantener ese pedazo de lanza que es tu zanpakutou sin uno de tus brazos. Porlakh, pensaba que eras mas duro.

-¿De veras me lo preguntas? –Una sonrisa malévola empezaba a dibujársele en la cara.-Solo observa.

El reiatsu rojo desprendido se canalizó hacia el brazo herido de Porlakh.

-¡Madame Muerte!-Gritó este con mucha fuerza.

Una figura estaba saliendo del reiatsu rojo que iba hacia el brazo herido de Porlakh.

Una mujer de tremendas medidas (ya sabéis a que me refiero) tapada básicamente por una capucha que ocultaba su cabello salió de ese reiatsu, se volvió hacia Porlakh y abrazándole del brazo herido se lo desmembró provocando que Porlakh no pudiese con el dolor y tuviera que arrodillarse.

Zerx, testigo de esa escena volvió al instante la mirada, y con todo y con eso le dieron arcadas.

(Pensamientos de Zerx) – ¿Pero qué? ¿La zampakutou hiere a su propio poseedor? ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

La mujer devoró el brazo desmembrado y luego, cubierta por toda la sangre se acercó a Porlakh, pálido como un muro y le beso la herida. Y así empezó a regenerarse el brazo y por dentro de Porlakh empezaba a purificarse su cuerpo, regenerando y recuperando todo lo que pudiese estar dañado. Cuando estaba desapareciendo le susurró algo al oído y desapareció, volviendo el reiatsu rojo a la lanza.

-Madame me ha dicho lo que pensabas, te lo aclararé. Mi zampakutou en su forma liberada, al contrario que las mas comunes que se basan en la fuerza, la resistencia o la velocidad se basa en la recuperación y regeneración del poseedor, como también aumentar sus cualidades mas punteras.- Poco a poco hablaba mas lento.- De ahí que sea… -El tiempo se paró, los ojos de Zerx temían todo lo que pudiese hacer Porlakh. Los ojos de este se encendieron como nunca nadie los había visto.- In-ven-ci-ble. –terminó susurrando.

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!

Zerx enojado por la prepotencia de Porlakh se lanzó en picado alzando Hauteclaire y dio un sablazo que chocó contra la lanza de Porlakh.

Ese choque tuvo tal reverberación, tanto eco que levantó huracanes alrededor de los dos que estaban luchando.

Cada golpe retumbaba el suelo.

-¡Muere, sucio traidor!

-Vas a caer tú, y lo sabes igual que yo.- Dijo tranquilo Porlakh entre golpe y golpe.

Hyorin se dio cuenta de la subida de presión.

-Vamos, arriba todo el mundo, hay que irse.-Decía Hyorin en voz alta hacia los que estaban recuperándose pero tenían fuerza para moverse por si mismo.- Vamos, Nana, vamos, despierta, hay que irse.

Nana empezaba a despertarse cuando empezó a levantarse el viento.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- exclamó con un repullo levantándose de golpe.

-Al parecer Porlakh y otra alma están teniendo una feroz lucha que pocos podemos aguantar.

-Es Zerx.

-¿Cómo?

-El que lucha contra Porlakh es Zerx, un capitán del Seireitei.

El viento se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

-Debemos irnos rápido de aquí, esto no es seguro.-Aconsejó Nana.

Entre los dos despertaron a los demás y corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia la lejanía.

El viento les iba ganando terreno, y poco a poco les costaba mantener el equilibrio.

Era un paisaje rocoso, bastas montañas que tenían que esquivar y el aire les dificultaba demasiado el avance.

-Nana, no podemos mas, guarezcámonos en aquella cueva.

Mishiro señaló a una guarida muy bien situada en contra a la dirección del viento.

-Esperemos que la presión no nos alcance a esta distancia.- Dijo Hyorin.-Vamos.

En la cueva encendieron un fuego y pasaron allí largas horas que dieron pie a conversaciones mas o menos comprometidas.

-¿Por qué nos has salvado Hyorin? Perdí, no tenías por qué hacerlo.-Dijo Nana algo vergonzosa por su derrota.

-Si, podía haberos dejaros morir, pero al final he decidido unirme ha vuestra rebelión. Me parece una causa mas que justificada y si voy a ser uno de los magnates que eche abajo el Seireitei junto con los shinigamis, solo por imaginármelo ya me dan ganas de saltar de alegría.-Dijo bastante risueño Hyorin hacia su nuevo grupo.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se alzó entre los refugiados.

Un silbido empezó a escucharse.

-¿Qué es eso? – Saga, que era quien cuidaba ahora a Blast, fue el que se percató primero de una extraña presencia que se acercaba desde la oscuridad de esa cueva.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Mishiro.

En ese instante, el silbido, tibio, que se confundía con el vendaval del exterior empezó a convertirse en un sonido mas y mas grave que fue llamando la atención uno a uno.

-Preparaos para lo que pueda ser.- Rkhikari tenía razón y todos, serios, estaban decididos hacer frente a lo que fuera aquello.

Una sombra empezaba a iluminarse por la luz de la hoguera.

-¿Por qué habéis entrado en mi guarida?

Era otro Vasto Lorde, se veía mucho mas poderoso que Hyorin y lo extraño de el eran sus trazas de color rosa-violetas que marcaban su cuerpo.

-No queríamos meternos sin permiso, la verdad es que no sabíamos que era tu territorio, Italy.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que este es mi territorio, por eso te lo conquisté hace siglos.

-¿Os conocéis?- Rkhikari no podía creer que dos Vasto Lorde, con lo poco comunes que son se conocieran.

-Si, me llamo Italy Asamiya. Hace tres o cuatro siglos esta cueva pertenecía a Hyorinmaru25. Lo tiene todo, sol por el día, tranquilidad por la noche, y comida en la pradera. Era un Adjucha con suerte. Me encontró cazando en la pradera. Luchamos por el territorio y no me llevó mas de 5 minutos ganarle. Yo ya era una Vasto Lorde y me quedé, además de con la pradera, con su casa. Entonces él me juró venganza, y por eso le dejo cazar en mi pradera, para que algún día me haga frente como es debido. – Alzó la barbilla de Hyorin con su mano derecha y lamiéndole la mejilla de su máscara lo tiró al suelo. Volviéndose, prosiguió.- ¿Qué hacéis en mi casa?

-¿No se ha dado cuenta de la batalla que se libra fuera?- Mishiro saltó de su sitio.

-Claro que me he dado cuenta, están espantando a todos los Hollows de la pradera.

-¿Querrías destruir al que lo ha provocado?- A Nana se le encendió la bombilla.

-¡Pues claro, no tendré nada de comida hasta dentro de décadas! Necesito comer mucho por tener tanto reiatsu y esas dos pulgas me están ahuyentando mi comida. – Italy estaba muy cabreada, estaba empezando a soltar un reiatsu muy denso que iba poco a poco ahogando a los presentes.

-Pues únete a nosotros. Un capitán del Seireitei ha propiciado esto, ayúdanos a masacrar a los shinigamis en la sociedad de almas y podrás obtener tu venganza.- Nana concluyó.

-Pero ese capitán es mío, quiero devorar su alma.- Italy parecía salida de los cabales de la razón y la coherencia al decir esto.

-Trato hecho.

Nana e Italy pactaron un acuerdo que tendría muchos conflictos en un futuro.

Pasaban los minutos, y en aquel antro donde localizaron a Zara y a Kim empezaba a oler a muerto.

-Esa tal Kim tarda demasiado en darse una ducha.- empezaba a impacientarse Migueltaker.

-Verdad, yo ya no espero mas.

DerogadaWilbur se levantó y sin miedo entró en los vestuarios.

-¿Pero que…?

Con esa expresión cayó fulminado al suelo.

Todos se sobresaltaron y fueron a ayudarle cuando Leonel miró hacia dentro.

Un agujero de grandes dimensiones se abrió ante su sorprendida mirada.

-Parece ser que hay Hollows que no están de nuestra parte.

En la lejanía, desde el agujero se podía ver una extraña figura. Paró, el cielo se resquebrajó.

Una garganta de increíbles dimensiones apareció ante ellos.

(Pensamientos de Leonel) – Es una locura, esta zona tiene personas con mucho reiatsu que seguro que ven esa garganta. Esperemos que no haya que preocuparse.

-¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!- Zara corrió hacia ella.

Leonel la agarró a pesar de que ella seguía gritando.

Kim se giró, alzó el brazo, se despidió y desapareció ante el asombro generalizado de todos los del grupo de Leonel.

La próxima batalla se avecina muy encarnizada.

La lanza empezaba a adueñarse del encuentro.

Porlakh iba cogiendo distancia, cosa que hacía inútil cualquier ataque de Zerx con su espada.

Los chasquidos por las colisiones iban siendo cada vez menos poderosos.

-Parece que hemos llegado al límite, Porlakh.

-Eso parece.

Gotas de sudor inundaban las frentes de ambos combatientes.

-Ya te dije que no me ibas a ganar.- Zerx soltó a Hauteclaire.

En ese momento esta se desvaneció en el aire.

El pegaso que montaba tuvo el mismo efecto.

Zerx miraba desde una distancia bastante prudente a un Porlakh verdaderamente agotado, parecía como si le costase mantener a su zampakutou entre sus manos.

-Mírate, estás acabado.-decía Zerx burlándose de él.- No puedes ni blandir tu zampakutou. ¿Sabes? Gana quien sabe utilizar mejor su zampakutou, no quien tiene la mas potente.

Diciendo esto alzó su brazo izquierdo haciendo una espesa bola de nubes en la palma de su mano. Saltaban chispas, de tanto vapor a presión en ese espacio minúsculo consiguió formar una verdadera tormenta en miniatura pero con los efectos de una devastadora.

-Sabes, que tu zampakutou sea algo tan liviano como el vapor tiene unos pros muy ventajosos para mi. ¡No tengo que estar al lado de mi oponente para hacerle morir! ¡Seda de Zeus!-Y exclamando esto a los cuatro cielos juntó las dos manos condensando aún mas el vapor y lo lanzó como un hechizo de destrucción Hadou.

Y en la trayectoria del devastador ataque de Zerx a Porlakh le dio tiempo a hablar:

-También tiene unos contras que no lo tiene algo material, ¡como la desmembración de un ataque poderoso en un millón de insignificantes picaduras!

Y sin perder tiempo Porlakh lanzó hacia la bola la lanza que sin ningún problema pudo dividir ese ataque en miles de bolitas casi insignificantes. La lanza siguió su trayectoria y alcanzó a Zerx.

Porlakh sufrió millares de picaduras con la fuerza de una corriente eléctrica mientras que a Zerx la lanza le atravesó de lado a lado muy cerca del corazón.

Este último empezó a sangrar por la boca, a toser sin parar:

-Me faltó poco.- Y con un grito de dolor se precipitó contra el suelo.


	12. 12 Segundas oportunidades

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Segundas oportunidades.**

Porlakh bajó hasta Zerx totalmente ensangrentado, con las heridas como orificios de balas donde se podía ver cómo la electricidad pasaba de un lado a otro de la herida.

-La venganza, junto con la ira y la pérdida de cabeza que esta conlleva no es buena amiga para un enfrentamiento de este calibre. Es mas, te ha nublado en ese último movimiento viejo amigo. Tres golpes más y mi fuerza se veía drásticamente reducida a cero.

-La siguiente vez será.-Dijo medio moribundo desde el suelo.

-La estaré esperando.

Porlakh se giró hacia las montañas para reunirse con su grupo, siguiendo el reiatsu que desprendían y sin remordimientos por casi haber matado al único amigo de su infancia.

Nightmares al parar la presión se puso en pie y corriendo volvió hacia su capitán, cuyo reiatsu no duraría mucho.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Su orificio era muy pronunciado, apenas le podía quedar una hora de vida, la lanza rozó el corazón pero ninguna de las venas principales.

(Pensamientos de Nightmares) –Esto no ha podido ser al azar.

Cargó con él y pasando por el portal llegó al Cuartel General de la 4ª División en donde Hanataro consiguió curarle esa herida tan problemática.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, vengo enviada por el capitán Hanataro.

-Si, ¿qué quieres? Dime Isane.

-El capitán Zerx y el subcapitán Nightmares han vuelto. El capitán está en estado muy grave, que viva depende únicamente de sus ganas de vivir. Nightmares lo traía en hombros con el pecho perforado. –Dijo Isane.

-¿Qué el capitán Zerx ha vuelto?- Yurika apareció por la puerta, por la que rápidamente al oír la noticia se fue.

Yurika se fue al lugar de entrenamiento de la 2ª División a avisar rápidamente a Shira, quien junto con los novatos de la división perfeccionaba los movimientos básicos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Juntas se llegaron a verlo.

En la habitación se encontraron que los capitanes disponibles ya estaban allí.

-Pobre insensato debilucho, si vas por venganza por lo menos vence.- Decía Kukaku a voces en aquella sala.

-Mucho es que se haya enfrentado a Porlakh y haya seguido vivo, según los de la división de investigación tiene mas potencial que un tercero al mando de la División 0. –dijo Ukitake.

-Como ha quedado demostrado, solos no podemos hacer nada.- Intervino Hitsugaya.

-La verdad me parece bien que uno de los nuestros se haya enfrentado a él y haya salido con vida, eso significa que no es tan poderoso como pensábamos.- Renji admiraba la herida vendada de Zerx.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir. Tengo asuntos pendientes en la zona de pruebas.- Dijo Ikkaku que se levantó sin prisas.-Tú deberías avisar a tu subcapitán, Yurika, nos toca dentro de poco.

-Cierto.- Yurika miraba mas fijamente a Shira preocupada. –Ahora aviso a Grecefar.

-Antes de iros, tenemos que discutir una cosa, y como una reunión tardaría demasiado, ahora que estamos todos ¿Qué opináis de la continuidad de Zerx como capitán del Seireitei?- Sunsui se incorporó del suelo donde dormía.

Todos los capitanes menos Ikkaku y Renji votaron nulo.

-Lo siento, a mi me parece que ha salido indebidamente a buscar al enemigo sin refuerzos, le envidio, yo voto en contra.- Dijo Ikkaku.

-Eso es cierto, Ikkaku, pero no te puedes negar en que su vuelta a casa nos ha dicho mucho sobre el enemigo. Voto a favor.

La votación totalmente en el aire hasta que le llegó el turno a Shira, que tenía cara de no terminar de creérselo.

-A favor. Me tengo que ir.

Con esto la votación fue positiva y Zerx cuando despertase seguiría siendo el Capitán de la 9ª División.

Los Vizards seguían su fase de prueba sin demora ya que todos mas que esquivar burrearon al pobre de Ganju. Los del rukongai, sin embargo, tuvieron mas complicaciones.

-¡Conviértete en arena, Seppa!

Corriendo alborotados, esquivando esta técnica y muchos fuegos artificiales, empezaron a llegar uno a uno a una de las tres puertas.

-Nadie me va a dejar así como así aquí, ¡Gran explosión, Traca final de Kukaku Shiba!

De la espalda arrancó una bola de bastantes dimensiones.

Encendió la mecha y la tiró a donde estaban posicionados Galky, Aventurero y tres o cuatro mas.

-¡Mierd-! –Exclamó Galky intentando esquivarlo.

-¡Joder! – Gritó al mismo tiempo Aventurero.

Tres segundos después explotó.

Un gran espectáculo de luces de colores, petardos y gas inundó la sala atrayendo todas las miradas.

Y de repente se vio que al primero que le llegó el gas empezaba a gritar, delirar como si le estuviesen consumiendo por dentro.

-¡AAAggh! ¡Mis ojos, mis ojooos!

En ese preciso instante Aventurero no lo pensó y sacó un pergamino del bolsillo interior de su camisa.

-¿Estás seguro? – Le dijo Galky.

Aventurero no respondió.

Puso el pergamino en el suelo y empezó a leerlo:

-"Aire frio y rápido, tormenta de los dioses, vapor del mar, dulce azúcar en un día de calor, ave rapaz mas rápido que el rayo, perturbadora, silenciosa tarde invisible a ojos de la Luna…" ¡Ventana de un único sentido, Ginzuishou!

Dibujando dos rayas con su palma en el suelo y luego presionandolas apareció un cristal de bastantes dimensiones como para poder contener el gas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Extrañado, Ganju dio un paso para atrás.

-¿Te creías el único con poderes tan extraños? Seppa, Ginzuishou, básicamente son lo mismo, señas de apertura para ataques comparables a los Kidoh de los shinigamis creados por los ancestros del Rukongai. –Explicaba Aventurero. – Como este otro.

Dibujó nuevamente esas dos líneas en el cielo y presionando lo que sería el dibujo en el aire siguió.

-¡Conviértete en cristal, Ginzuishou!

Una esfera de cristal se creó de la nada reteniendo a Ganju en su interior.

-Chao.

En ese momento Galky, Aventurero y demás fueron a entrar en algunas de las puertas.

Galky entró por la puerta número 2 junto con Swrt, Yukiyuma, Nori y otros muchos que ya estaban dentro.

Aventurero pasó por la número 1, allí se encontró con Zero, Urahara7 y Hanamisu.

-¡Conviértete en arena, Seppa!

Con ese grito se liberó de aquella cúpula que le retenía.

-Parece que solo quedas tú. –Ganju se refería al que le había entrado el gas en los ojos.

-Eso parece. Me llamo Lunatic, aunque llámame Mica, no me gusta que me tuteen.

Mica tenía los ojos cerrados ya que así se le infectaban menos y pasaba antes el dolor.

-¿Cómo crees que vas a pasar?

-Superándote.- Dijo Mica sin rechistar.

Entonces se puso en la posición de ataque conocida como la "serpiente" y empezó a recitar algo susurrando que era casi imperceptible.

-No me digas que tú también tienes poderes.

-Si no tuviese no hubiese entrado en este edificio. ¡Poder de los ochenta signos del Rukongai, Signo 13º, Gan (Ojo)!

Un aura azul empezó a desprenderse de sus manos, se frotó los ojos.

En ese instante Mica echó a correr hacia una de las puertas, viéndola, ahora si, perfectamente.

Ganju se dio cuenta, cogió uno de los súper petardos de Kukaku Shiba y se lo lanzó.

Rodó al lado de Mica que le dio una patada hacia atrás y explotando entró volando por la puerta numero 3.

-Verdaderamente tenéis potencial, no sabéis lo que os espera ahora. –Y Ganju se retiró con unas risas características de él.

Mica se dolía del golpe por entrar tan a lo bestia.

-¿Solo somos tres? –preguntó Mica a Lynn que estaba mirando aquella sala.

-Eso parece.- Lynn no conseguía quitarle los ojos a aquella sala.- Esta se llama Irlanda.

Y con un gesto de niña buena la saludó.

-También es Vizard. – siguió Lynn. -¿No os parece que esta habitación se mueve?

La sala era muy viva, de colores mezclados y formas extrañas que hacían como si se moviera aquella habitación.

Cuando Mica se levantó apareció una trampilla delante de las tres.

De allí se alzó un hombre con un sombrero típico asiático y unos ropajes rosas encima del uniforme.

-Me llamo Sunsui Kyoraku, muy buenas de nuevo.

-¡Es el tipo borracho de la entrada!- Exclamó Irlanda.

-Cierto, el que violaba a la tal Nanao, ¡te vas a enterar! – reaccionó Lynn.

Dio un paso para adelante y cayó tumbada en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

\- Nanao es mi subcapitana. – Kyoraku respiró profundamente como si eso de violación se lo hubieran soltado ya varias veces, se levantó y colocándose a un lado de la habitación continuó. – Soy el Capitán de la 8ª División y esto no es ninguna fase de clasificación, es únicamente un pasillo. – En ese instante presionó un interruptor y la habitación empezó a alargarse.- Estos chicos del Departamento de investigación son unos fenómenos, jejeje.

-Eso es lo que nos quieres hacer creer.- dijo Irlanda mientras Lynn se reincorporaba.

-Si, cierto, es trola, solo tenéis que cruzarlo, al salir por el otro extremo llegareis a una plaza donde están los que valen de vuestro grupo.

Las tres se quedaron extrañadas.

-¿Superamos esto y listo?- preguntó Mica.

-Primero superarlo, preciosidades, luego hablaremos.

Y con un shun-po desapareció del pasillo.


	13. 13 Superación o debilitación

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Superación o debilitación**

-¡Esto está muy oscuro! –Gritó Yukiyuma abrazando a su hermano.

-Tranquila… -Swrt la estaba consolando cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-No pasará nada. –Alguien apareció con una vela iluminándole el rostro.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – Gritó Galky desde atrás.

-¡Oh!, que desconsideración por mi parte, soy el 3º al mando de la 12ª División, mi nombre es Gonxa.

-¡Ja! Solo es un tercero al mando, de verdad, me esperaba mas.-dijo uno del grupo.

-Inepto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, vizard?

-Arjen.

-Arjen, sois el grupo mas numeroso de los tres que se han formado con la primera prueba, dime, eso qué significa.

-Dímelo tú. –Dijo con aire de chulo.

-Que seremos los mas evaluados, y por lo tanto nos llevareis al límite.- Respondió Galky.

-Premio.- Otra voz habló desde la nada

De pronto otra vela se encendió dejando ver a otra persona.

-Soy el subcapitán de la 12ª División, VallenShezar. En esta habitación hay otras tres puertas además de por la que entrasteis. Solo tenéis que entrar en cualquier otra. Si entráis del todo por la que vinisteis no pasareis la prueba. –Chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha y se iluminaron todas las puertas.-Y si os quedáis, moriréis. Bueno, nada mas, adiós.

Y los dos se fueron.

-¿Ya está?- Dijo Swrt

-Parece que solo es elegir una de las puertas. –Galky se dirigió a la de enfrente.

Fue rozar el pomo y todos caerse al suelo.

-¡Es como si hubiéramos sido disparados!- Gritó Swrt.

-Nada mas lejos. Solo han aumentado la gravedad de la habitación. Por eso nos da este efecto.

Nori diciendo esto se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo. Entonces se dirigió a la de la derecha.

Mismo mecanismo, fue rozar el pomo y empezar la habitación a dar vueltas.

-¡Nos vemos fuera!

Entonces Nori agarró con fuerza el pomo y cuando abrió la puerta salió despedido hacia el exterior.

-¡Noriiiiii! ¡Maldito, podrías haber ayudado!.- Gritó Arjen con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces Arjen se levantó, después de cinco minutos intentándolo.

Corrió hacia la pared, que por la fuerza de centrifugación era mas fácil moverse a los extremos.

Abrió la puerta de esa pared. Y se quedó pasmado mirándola. La fuerza del centrifugado lo escupía pero él se resistía a salir.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? ¡Sal ya! –gritó Galky.

-¡Esta no es la puerta! ¡Esta es por donde hemos venido!

En ese instante empezaron a flotar, como si no hubiese gravedad, aunque la centrifugadora seguía puesta.

Entonces se oyó hablar a Yukiyuma:

-Hermanito, por aquí.

Había abierto la otra, en ese instante las almas, que flotaban, empezaron a chocarse por las paredes.

Swrt se llevó a su hermana por delante entrando los dos por aquella puerta.

Arjen intentaba salir de aquel succionador que lo echaba cuando dos compañeros sin control iban hacia su puerta.

Lo empujaron dejándolo colgado únicamente por una mano.

(Pensamientos de Arjen)- Mierda, no paso de aquí.

Entonces se vio cómo Galky conseguía apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Dame la mano!

En un intento desesperado se impulsó y entre resbalones Galky consiguió agarrarlo por un dedo, lo único que no había salido de Arjen.

-Vamos, ¡adentroooo!- Galky hizo un gran esfuerzo consiguiendo meter a Arjen de nuevo.

El impulso fue tal que rompió la puerta de enfrente.

-Ahora solo quedo yo.

Agarrándose a la pared consiguió llegar a la que lindaba y sin pensarlo entró.

-Lynn, ¿cómo puedes ir tan deprisa?

Irlanda no se podía explicar el porqué Lynn avanzaba tan ligera y sin ayuda.

-Irlanda, no puedo mas.

Mica cayó desmallada al suelo. Irlanda intentaba reanimarla, pero era imposible.

Lynn se acercó y con una sola mano agarró a Mica y siguió adelante.

-¿Por qué estas tan libre?¿Es que acaso no te afecta ver el pasillo?

-Es mi zampakutou. Gomen (Perdón), hace una copia mía dentro de mí que absorbe todos los impactos tanto físicos como mentales y los sufre. Mi shikai no es perenne como otros, y cuando su efecto se acaba, todo el dolor sufrido por la copia lo sufre el poseedor. Tú intenta pasar por tus propios medios, porque yo sufriré después de esto todo lo que sufrirás tú a lo largo de la prueba.

Irlanda quedó callada, y siguió poco a poco avanzando por aquella extraña habitación.

-Bienvenidos a mi zona de recreo. Me llamo Shira, y soy la Capitana de la 2ª División y Líder de las fuerzas especiales.

-Y yo…ñam, chac … - comiendo bollos de chocolate y patatas fritas.- me llamo Oomaeda y soy el subcapitán de la 2ª División.

-Únicamente le tenéis que quitar las patatas a Oomaeda de los bolsillos, tranquilos hay para todos. Solo hay una condición para seguir vuestra prueba, él no se mueve, yo si.- Una sonrisa le salió en el rostro.

Aventurero, Hanamisu, Zero y Urahara7, como su grupo entero, se quedó de piedra al saber que se tendrían que enfrentar a la capitana mas rápida de todo el Seireitei.

-Pues vamos allá.- Hanamisu (recordar que su nick para los Vizards es Roberret) se lanzó hacia Oomaeda.

Fue rozar la bolsa de patatas y tener el pie de Shira golpeándolo.

Todos se lanzaron a la vez.

Pero Shira conseguía frenar todas las manos.

Todos empezaban a cansarse.

La respiración en aquella zona se oía nítidamente.

-¿Ya está?- Shira se deprimió al saber que ninguno pudo superarla.

En ese instante, Aventurero entre cada respiración pensaba una forma de conseguir la bolsa.

Lo malo fue que la forma que se le ocurrió podía destrozar a unos cuantos, pero no se echó atrás, corrió hacia los otros, que asintieron. A la señal de Aventurero empezaría todo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Nori estaba verdaderamente extrañado, era una habitación destruida por todas sus paredes menos por la que entró.

Se podía ver cómo el sol lo deslumbraba incidiendo con sus rayos en los ojos de Nori cegándole la vista al frente.

Una sombra de bastantes dimensiones se le acercaba.

-Espero que me hagas disfrutar como nunca, chaval.

Ikkaku con todo su bankai desplegado apareció.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer aquí para seguir a la siguiente fase?- le preguntó Nori deseoso.

-¿No ves que eres solo uno? Te lo explicaré mas detalladamente, tu camino termina aquí.- En ese momento dejó clavada la parte del medio de su bankai en donde se sentó.- Si consigues quitarme la cinta roja de la empuñadura de Ryumon Hozukimaru serás el primero que pase la zona de pruebas, pero todo tiene un pro y un contra, para mi es un combate a muerte. Soy Ikkaku Madarame, Capitán de la 11ª División, ¡prepárate, renacuajo!

Ikkaku se lanzó con una potencia bestial que derrumbó aquella pared por donde vino Nori.

Nori conseguía por los pelos esquivar cada golpe que si le rozaban podían hacerle morir.

Ikkaku paró unos segundos. Nori cogió espacio.

-¿No crees que empezar con un bankai es trampa?

-No si el combate es así.

En ese instante Nori desenfundó su zampakutou.

-En ese caso igualaré las cosas.

Y agarrándola por la hoja con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha rompía la empuñadura dijo:

-¡Deslumbra, Sorano (Brillo)!

De la rotura producida por arrancar la empuñadura salió una maraña de hilos con luces en cada cruce que formaban una cúpula con aspecto de tela de araña.

-Así que esto es tu shikai. Bastante débil, ¿no crees?

Y moviendo solo la hoja de la derecha, Ikkaku destrozó parte del espeso tejido que salió del shikai de Nori.

Nori seguía sin hablarle, cortó las cuerdas que salían de su zampakutou y usaba esta para moverse entre los hilos con una velocidad agobiante para Ikkaku.

Los hilos hacían como si la zampakutou de Nori fuera magnética a ellos.

Aparecía en los sitios mas remotos de la telaraña.

-¡Para ya de jugar y lucha!

Ikkaku empezó a destrozar todo con sus poderosísimos ataques.

-¿Qué te pasa, calvito? ¿No puedes con tanta velocidad?

-¿Calvito?- Ikkaku cada vez se desgastaba mas en cada ataque, siempre estaba apunto de darle, pero esos hilos le hacían desplazarse demasiado rápido a Nori.

En unos pocos minutos, Ikkaku acabó por destrozar la cúpula entera, haciendo unos agujeros de tremendas dimensiones en el suelo.

Giró la cabeza.

Nori estaba allí, quieto, sangrando por la palma de la mano que sostenía la hoja de su zampakutou.

-Ya no te quedan mas hilos para huir. ¿Cómo pretendes que no te mate? Tu bankai puede darte mas tiempo, pero no cambiará las cosas, te lo aseg…

-Mentira.- Nori lo interrumpió fríamente.

-No me gustan los duelos que no son de hombres. Eso de usar Kidoh y zampakutou de kidoh, ¡es de nenazas!

-Puede, pero te he ganado.

Nori lo miró desafiante y clavó su zampakutou en el suelo.

-¡Bankai!


	14. 14 Discusiones

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. Discusiones**

-Simca, todo está tranquilo.

-Me alaga oírlo, gracias, ya puedes descansar.

Simca junto con el escuadrón de élite patrullaban la zona del bosque en dónde se perdió el rastro del enemigo.

Los shinigamis se empezaban a impacientar. Casi dos días sin ningún movimiento les hacían empezar a cabrearse.

En torno a un árbol, tres shinigamis hablaban del tema.

Uno de ellos se levantó y se dirigió al centro del descampado, justo al lado donde estaba el palo clavado que desprendía un raro reiatsu.

-¡Simca, nosotros nos volvemos!

De repente mas y mas gente se iba agolpando junto a él, apoyándolo.

-¿De qué habláis? –dijo Simca descendiendo del árbol donde estaba descansando.

-No hay nada que hacer aquí, suponemos que en los cuarteles nos necesitarán mas que estar aquí sin hacer nada.

En ese instante uno de una patada rompió el palo.

-Que nosotros necesitamos acción, movernos, si nos quedamos mas perderemos nuestro puesto en el escuadrón especial.- dijo otro bastante enojado.

Simca se quedó pensativa, viendo cómo el palo que no había sido tocado por nadie por temor de su reiatsu ahora estaba roto.

Los shinigamis se impacientaban ante el silencio de Simca.

Era incómodo y cada vez se le acercaban mas.

Hasta que ella vió cómo saltaba una chispa verde de la fisura del palo.

-Insensatos. ¡Corred!

Una mano de humo verde apareció y agarró al que se sobresaltó antes de la pierna.

En menos de dos segundos ya no quedaba nada de su ser.

Poco a poco iba comiéndose a todos los del grupo del escuadrón de las fuerzas de élite.

Simca, junto con muchos otros empezó a huir de aquella nube que absorbía todo lo que tocaba.

-Porlakh, que bien que venciste.- dijo Nana alegrándose de su regreso en la cueva de Italy.

-Ya es la hora, las 48 horas de reclutamiento han finalizado.- Esas palabras fueron las que salieron de un Porlakh bastante maligno, ya que él sabía lo que les esperaba.

-Leonel.- llamó Derogada.- Hay que irse, el plazo expiró.

-Entiendo, Zara, no te preocupes por Kim. Me parece que la verás de nuevo muy pronto.

-¡Lord, llama a Noise, ¡nos volvemos!- le gritó Migueltaker.

Simca, en un shun-po se encontró con una especie de chaval algo desorientado.

-Chico, vamos.

Lo abrazó y siguió corriendo, aunque ya la nube verde esmeralda retrocedía.

Pronto llegaron a las puertas del Seireitei.

-¡Abrid, la subcapitana Simca ha vuelto!

Y con la advertencia del vigilante Simca y los pocos que quedaban del escuadrón especial entraron directamente dirigiendo sus pasos instantáneos al cuartel de la 10ª División.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya, hemos perdido a mas de dos tercios del escuadrón de patrulla! – decía alterada Simca dejando al chaval en un lado.

(Pensamientos del chaval) –Así que este es Hitsugaya.

Simca le contó lo que había pasado e Hitsugaya no daba crédito a lo sucedido, pero su mirada estaba mas perdida en otras cosas.

La nube retrocedía haciendo puntos luminosos como si fuesen esmeraldas en todo su esplendor.

Una vez que la nube se compactó lo máximo posible se le creó una capa protectora de un color que se confundía con el musgo del suelo del bosque.

Por el mismo lado que se fueron, Leonel, Derogada, Migueltaker y Lord acompañados ahora por Zara y Noise llegaron antes que el grupo de Porlakh.

-Ya está en la fase "Capullo". –Dijo Derogada tocando lo que parecía una piedra de grandes dimensiones.- Tal y como previmos.

-Le falta la "Iniciación" y la "Maduración" –exponía Leonel.- Aquí entramos nosotros.

-¿Qué es eso?

Zara estaba muy extrañada por lo que decían y no pudo acallar su curiosidad.

-Di mejor quién es este. –Le respondió Derogada.- Te lo diré, su nombre es Tore, y va a ser nuestra gran baza para esta guerra.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es un alma?

-Nada de eso. Porlakh siempre ha ido un paso por delante de mí en lo que a investigación se refiere. –Empezó a hablar Leonel.- Un punto que me duele reconocer, pero ese no es el caso. Porlakh ha conseguido crear un ser mas poderoso que cualquier shinigami, vizard, hollow o arrancar conocido en su estado sin liberar, la única condición es que el espécimen a traspasar haya muerto en menos de un día, por lo que ya ni es alma. Lo bautizamos como astro, dado que en su primera etapa, "Alimentación", se extiende por todas direcciones absorbiendo a todas las almas y partículas con reiatsu de su alrededor como un agujero negro. De ahí que esta parte del bosque ya sea un prado arrasado.

-El resultado puede variar por el número y las almas que absorba, pero el poder sigue superando con creces al de los luchadores normales, ya que en su etapa "maduración" … bueno, ya lo veréis.- Porlakh terminó acabando la explicación.

Entonces Derogada, al gesto de Leonel, desenfundó su zampakutou y clavándola en el capullo lo rajó abriéndolo por la mitad.

De este salió un chico envuelto en líquido verde.

Se parecía al Tore de antes pero desmejorado.

Respiraba.

Estaba muy débil. Su aspecto era preocupante, muy pálido con los brazos medio desechos por no haber esperado el tiempo necesario para que se completase la regeneración del cuerpo.

En ese instante Migueltaker cogió a Tore y poniéndolo boca arriba empezó a hacerle cortes y pruebas que lo estaban dejando casi en coma.

-¿Es normal que salga tan débil?- seguía preguntando Zara.

-Su estado es preocupante, la verdad.- Intervino Saga.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos, no es la primera vez que lo hago. Todo va perfectamente.

Solo Leonel en su cabeza sabía que era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Estuvieron esperando unas tres horas hasta que la voz de Migueltaker se oyó.

-¡Leonel! ¡Lo perdemos!

Este se levantó rápidamente de su sitio cuando miró hacia Migueltaker.

Detrás de él se alzaba Tore, que era mas bajo, con unos largos cabellos verdes como si de constelaciones se tratasen. Su apariencia era mas bella que cualquier cosa existente.

Y en un instante atravesó a Migueltaker desde la espalda hacia delante, sacándole la columna vertebral por delante con su mano desnuda, y en un visto y no visto, hizo trizas esas vertebras visibles, y le murmuró:

-Nadie me corta, nadie me toca. Tus sucias manos me han despertado de un letargo del que no quería salir.

Los presentes no se creían lo que estaban presenciando.

-Bienvenido, Tore. –Empezó Porlakh como si no hubiera pasado nada. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mas frágil que antes, aunque mas poderoso.

-No creerías que iba a dejarte marchar tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

Tore no decía nada.

-Tú has sido quien mejor me ha servido los últimos 500 años. Hoy alcanzaremos nuestro sueño. – Continuó Porlakh.-Has empezado la etapa de "Iniciación". Verás cómo tu poder va a ir aumentando progresivamente. Y verás cómo no tienes rival en el Seireitei.

-Me encantará comprobarlo. –Dijo Tore murmurando mientras veía sus manos. – ¿Todavía seguiré curando?

En ese momento se acercó a Mishiro que sostenía a Blast.

Este lo dejó en el suelo, Tore se agachó, puso sus manos en la cara de Blast y empezó a recitar conjuros de curaciones.

En menos de un minuto Blast estaba sano como un roble y preparado para luchar.

-¡Gracias!- Blast no cabía de felicidad.

-¿Y qué pasa con Migueltaker? –gritó enfadado Leonel.- Él fue quién me salvó la… -Leonel mirando a Porlakh se dio cuenta de que Migueltaker solo fue un conejillo de indias. - ¿Qué querías averiguar utilizándolo?

-Tu fortaleza, pero se ve que no he actuado muy bien.

-Estás loco.- Terminó por decir Leonel muy serio.

-¿Y cuando no lo he estado?

Noise viendo lo que pasaba no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

(Pensamientos de Noise) – No tendría que haberle hecho el favor a Lord de venir sin conocer a Porlakh. Ese seguro que nos sacrifica para vencer, yo me voy.

Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para abrir una garganta Lord lo detuvo.

-Por favor, necesito que me ayudes a salir vivo. Si voy solo seguro que no lo cuento.- murmuraba Lord a su oído.

-Al parecer tenemos unos reclutas a los que no les gusta mi forma de actuar.- y en un instante Porlakh acechó fijamente hacia Lord y Noise.

Todos empezaron a mirarles.

Como si fuesen cucarachas eran desterrados del grupo por aquellos ojos penetrantes.

-Lord, ¿cómo has podido?- Se le dirigió Leonel.

-¿Pero no ves que está loco? ¡Es normal pensar que nos va a sacrificar!

-Eso ya lo tendrías que haber asimilado.

-¡Pero nos va a matar! – Lord alzaba la voz intentando que alguien le creyese.

-Cierto. – Intervino Porlakh.- Vais a morir, pero yo no haré nada. Os va a matar él.

Y con un gesto señaló a Tore que se lanzó hacia Lord.

-Si conseguís ganarle, sois readmitidos. –Y susurrando, Porlakh siguió.-Aunque no vais ni a producirle un rasguño.

Lord desenfundó su zampakutou y sin pensarlo dijo:

-¡Aquí no llega mi hora! ¡Resurrección, Levántate, Cohetes!

En ese instante su zampakutou desapareció.

Dos cohetes de considerable tamaño aparecieron en su espalda junto con una espina dorsal por el pecho. De esta espina colgaban bolas blancas como la nieve. Le apareció un casco como mascara el cual tenía una cola de largas dimensiones.

-¿Te crees que con eso me puedes parar?

-¡Lanzamiento uno!

Y diciendo esto Lord hizo disparar uno de sus cohetes hacia donde progresaba Tore.

Antes de colisionar se abrió dejando al descubierto todos los explosivos que tenía en su interior.

El golpe dio de lleno.

El cohete ya se estaba regenerando.

Nadie se veía después de tal explosión y polvo.


	15. 15 Partes

**¡Feliz año 2016!**

Teniendo de excusa estas fiestas, hoy os traeré los capítulos 15 y 16, y en menos de una semana tendréis otro más ^^

Espero que disfruten estas fiestas y ¡que tengan un grandísimo año!

 **DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. Partes**

Un torbellino empezó a alzarse, quitando del escenario todo el polvo del aire.

Entonces todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Tore paró el cohete con su palma desnuda de la mano izquierda.

Seguía reluciendo como una estrella.

Entonces, de su traje verdoso sacó lo que sería su zampakutou.

-Lord, te dije que eso no me iba a hacer nada.

Los ojos de este se entumecieron.

Lord quedó paralizado.

(Pensamientos de Lord) – Una explosión de ese calibre le tendría que haber dejado hecho polvo. Es imposible. Es imposible…

-¡Es imposible! ¡Armagedón de fin de año!

Lanzó todo lo que tenía, los dos cohetes, todas las bombas de su pecho y para finalizar de su palma hizo salir un láser de pocos dedos de diámetro muy condensado.

El tiempo se paró.

Tore se posicionó al lado de Lord.

Y en una milésima de segundo lo partió por la mitad.

Luego explotó el ataque de Lord.

La explosión fue tal que cada cual se guareció como pudo.

-Excelente. Continuemos nuestros asuntos.- Intervino Porlakh agarrando la zampakutou de Tore.

-¿Y con él qué hacemos?- preguntó Tore sediento de sangre.

-Déjalo estar, todavía nos hace falta.

-¡Bankai! ¡Sorano Hikaru (Claro Cielo)!- gritó Nori con todas sus fuerzas.

De cada punto luminoso de la tela que quedaba destrozada por el suelo se levantaron infinidades de columnas de un dorado intenso, de gran altura y dimensiones.

Ikkaku quedó callado, asombrado.

-¿Pero qué?

-No te extrañes tanto. Esta es la forma de mi bankai. Sé que en tu división no están muy bien vistas, pero a mí me parecen mucho mas dañinas que las físicas. Sorano Hikaru es un bankai puramente de Kidoh. Estas columnas hacen transpasar, reflejar y dirigir a donde yo quiera mis ataques tanto kidoh como físicos. –Nori ponía cara de sabio.- Si no lo comprendes, observa. Hadou 4, Byakurai.

En ese instante disparó este Hadou con una potencia comparable a la de un capitán hacia una de las columnas.

Esta lo absorbió al momento y de una de las columnas cercanas a Ikkaku apareció el Hadou 4 impactándole por el costado.

El ataque impactó de lleno.

Ikkaku se dolía, no de la mala suerte de que le hubiesen alcanzado, si no por la suerte de tener a tal adversario enfrente. Una sonrisa que penetraba mas en su rostro.

-Verdaderamente la suerte ha estado de mi lado cuando has aparecido tú y no otro por la puerta.

-¿Suerte?, si tu lo quieres llamar así a mi me da igual, yo solo voy a pasar esta prueba y descansar un rato.

Ikkaku empezaba a enseñar los dientes cada vez mas y mas.

-¿Ya estás hablando de terminar? No me fastidies, ¡yo me voy a divertir de lo lindo contigo!

-Hermano, ¿sabes en dónde estamos? –preguntó Yukiyuma a Swrt.

-Ni idea, esto es una sorpresa también para mi.

Era un descampado con un bello prado de flores de diferentes colores.

Una leve brisa hacía a ese lugar el paraíso soñado por muchos.

Pequeñas colinas que en sus pies resguardaban lagunas de hermosa paz.

Un ruido sonó de repente.

-¡Me cagoen…!

Pum!.

De la puerta salió disparado Arjen montando un alboroto increíble.

-¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?- no pudo callarse Swrt al escuchar el estruendo.

-¡Jo-¡ Menudo costalazo.

-¿Arjen?- Yukiyuma se adelantó hacia él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no pasa nada.- Arjen se incorporó levantándose, quedándose absorto por la preciosidad del paisaje.- ¿Esto es real?

-Eso parece.

De repente apareció Matsumoto, sentada en aquel prado idílico.

-Soy la subcapitana de la 10ª División, Rangiku Matsumoto. En aquél cobertizo de allí está vuestra última fase, -señaló una pequeña casita blanca.- Entrad y llegaréis a ella.

Los tres, con otros pocos que entraron por la misma puerta, se quedaron atónitos.

Una prueba de esfuerzo, una prueba de valor… No. Solo tenían que andar.

-¿Soy yo solo o me parece demasiado fácil, Swrt?- Le murmuró Arjen al oído mientras caminaban.

-Seguro que hay trampa, pero bueno, primero vamos a llegar. Luego ya veremos cómo cambian las cosas.

-Soy el subcapitán Grecefar de la 5ª División, y habéis sido los mas desafortunados al encontraros conmigo.

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo Galky, pero en un momento empezó a contar, por esa puerta habían pasado mas de diez aspirantes.

-Veo que lo entiendes. –Grecefar sonreía viendo las caras de sus invitados.- Bienvenidos a mi mundo… Bueno, mejor dicho, al de mi zampakutou. Larga vida hacia el infinito, Paradokkusu (Paradoja).

La estancia, un habitáculo no muy espacioso de paredes azules completamente y de suelos y techos blancos empezó a abrirse.

Las paredes y techos desaparecieron plegándose por la mitad.

Aparecieron en el cielo, donde a sus pies se levantaba el superpoblado centro de Tokio.

-¿Pero qué?¿Cómo es posible?- Una mayoría intentaba buscar respuestas a este extraño suceso.

Se miraban unos a otros.

Galky quedaba impasible.

-¿Vas a dejar ya de jugar con nosotros?

-¿Cómo? – La pregunta de Galky cogió inesperado a Grecefar.

-Tu zampakutou no está desenvainada, esto debe ser un mero efecto de la sala.

-Interesante, veo que lo has notado, pero y si ya la hubiese liberado antes de vuestra llegada ¿qué pasaría?

-Que ya nos hubieras dicho cómo salir de aquí para avanzar.

(Pensamientos de Grecefar) – Es avispado, muy bien, entonces creo que habrá que empezar.

-Está bien, empecemos la prueba. ¿Veis las lamparitas de allá arriba?- En ese instante pasaron del cielo al interior de una mansión con un montón de escaleras. –Cogedlas, al hacerlo pasareis directos a la última prueba. Y ahora si. –dijo refiriéndose a Galky desenfundando un poco su zampakutou.- Larga vida hacia el infinito, Paradokkusu (Paradoja).

La zampakutou, junto con su funda y empuñadura, se tiño de un negro mas oscuro que el vacío del universo. Un impulso de color oscuro invadió la estancia atravesando a los presentes.

En ese instante, Grecefar desapareció.

Sin perder tiempo los presentes empezaron a subir esas tremendas escaleras que terminaban en las lámparas.

-Aventurero, cuando tú digas.

Zero asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia este, al igual que Urahara, Hanamisu y los demás.

Aventurero asintió.

Shira se preparó para lo que le esperaba mientras que Oomaeda seguía comiendo.

-¡Conviértete en cristal, Ginzuishou!

Y con los mismos símbolos que antes atrapó a Oomaeda ante el asombro de Shira.

-¿Qué intentas hacer con eso?- Preguntó Shira tocando la capsula donde estaba Oomaeda.

-Los verdaderos planes nunca se cuentan.

Aventurero se acercó a toda prisa junto con otros dos hacia Shira.

-¡Llamas, viento, aviva el incendio que perpetran los impuros, sal, muestra de fuerza, agua, que revives el fuego del infierno, sal por nuestra carne, brota, vive, aflora en nosotros, Jaula hirviente, Ginzuishou!

De repente los otros dos se apartaron.

Aventurero dibujó rápidamente los dos símbolos y los estampó contra el suelo.

Una jaula de cristal de grandes dimensiones apareció rodeando a todos los presentes.

-¡Urahara7, ahora!

En ese preciso instante Urahara7 mostró su máscara Hollow.

Era cuadrada, con dos crestas en la parte superior de la cabeza. Decorada con dientes que parecían de tiburón y un aspecto parecido al cráneo de un ave, tenía dos marcas tribales negras y verdes saliendo de los lados de la boca hacia las orejas.

-¡Cero de la esmeralda perdida!

Urahara7 abrió la boca donde se formó un pentágono verde muy brillante.

Disparó.

De cada lado salió una parte del cero.

Podría decirse que eran 5 disparos para un solo cero.

Este dio al techo de la jaula que empezó a derretirse anclando al suelo por el cristal fundido que se solidificaba a todo lo que tocaba.

Llovía cristal.

Con un gesto de sus manos Aventurero deshizo lo que protegía a Oomaeda

Shira con una velocidad supersónica esquivaba cada gota en el aire.

Ganaba terreno. Así no podrían conseguir su objetivo.

Surcando una sombra por el cielo uno decidió ir a parar a Shira.

-Roberret, ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Zero.

-Coged las bolsas, yo la retengo.

Hanamisu se lanzó hacia Shira. Desenvainó su zampakutou y comenzó a enfrentarse a una Shira que intentaba evitarle.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya, el enemigo es muy poderoso, han vuelto a la zona que patrullábamos y se han cobrado mas de la mitad de las fuerzas especiales!- Simca llegó a avisar a Hitsugaya.

-Tranquila. Ellos atacarán. Pero no ganarán.


	16. 16 Enredos

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. Enredos**

-Sabes que no te voy a dejar pasar.- susurró Hanamisu a Shira.

En ese instante los dos se pararon.

El cristal fundido los iba convirtiendo en estatuas con vida.

Hanamisu desenvainó su zampakutou.

En ese instante su verdadero reiatsu salió a la luz.

-¿Y ese reiatsu, Roberret?- Zero se dio la vuelta al sentir el cambio de presión.

-Me parece familiar. –Shira intentaba recordar a que reiatsu le recordaba. Luego de unos instantes se dio cuenta.- Tú eres uno de los secuaces de Porlakh.

Hanamisu se quedó callado.

-¡Eres un infiltrado!

Los demás quedaron asombrados.

No por mucho tiempo, y uno a uno iba cogiendo las bolsas de Oomaeda.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Shira.- ¡Contesta!

La conversación subía de tono.

Cuando cada uno de los que corrían cogían las bolsas, desaparecían.

-¡No te quedes callado, mírame!

Hanamisu observaba como iban desapareciendo uno a uno.

Shira no soportó la ignorancia y prepotencia de Hanamisu.

Con la zampakutou desenfundada rozó la garganta de su adversario.

-Gran esquivo, ¡pero no te servirá de nada!

Shira se lanzó sobre él.

Hanamisu habló:

-Se que eres una capitana sin bankai. Lo siento por ti, pero estas a un nivel inferior que el mío.

-¡Eso te lo crees tú!

Y a punto de dar la estocada definitiva, Shira se paró.

-Lo notas, ¿verdad? Mi zampakutou es la única con un corazón propio. Aun estando sin liberar sus latidos se oyen en las almas que combaten conmigo.- Hanamisu apartó la zampakutou de Shira.- Somos dos contra uno. Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa. También es raro encontrar a una zampakutou de tal poder como la mía y además sublevada a un ser inferior que ella. Su reiatsu es tan denso que en corta distancia las demás zampakutou generalmente tienen miedo. –Se acercó al oído y susurró.- No tienes ni la mínima posibilidad de vencerme, Capitana.

Y con un tajo ascendente hirió a Shira por todo su cuerpo.

-Además, las fuerzas especiales usan el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero bien sabes que sin tu zampakutou tu nivel no llega ni al de un 5º al mando.

-¡Capitana! – Oomaeda se dio cuenta de que su capitana tenía problemas, pero esta le negó su ayuda con la cabeza.

-En el experimento de Porlakh, fui el agraciado de llevarse la mejor parte del reiatsu. – Empezó a sonreír.- Muere, capitana de pacotilla. ¡Late, Ribingu (Viviente)!

Hanamisu alzó su zampakutou, que no tenía ningún detalle de mención. La hoja se separo por el medio, donde apareció un corazón latiendo fuertemente. De este salían venas y arterias bombeando sangre que cubrían la hoja de Hanamisu. La empuñadura se convirtió terciopelada, pero con crines vivas. Por el filo de la espada aparecieron dientes en forma de una sierra mortal.

Todo se volvió blanco y negro.

Una estocada mortal.

El grupo de Galky seguía subiendo las escaleras, pero parecía que no avanzaban.

El cansancio acrecentaba.

-Galky, no podemos mas.- decían algunos del grupo.

Entonces Galky se asomó a la barandilla.

Solo estaban en el principio.

-Veo que te distes cuenta. – Sonó una voz entre risas.- Paradokkusu hace que el terreno que nos alcanza la vista sea paradójico, metafórico o hasta ficticio.

En ese instante la pared de su espalda se rompió y apareció Grecefar.

-Una pista, solo tenéis que burlar a mi zampakutou dentro de los limites lógicos del espacio real en el que nos encontramos. Por esta pista uno se queda sin pasar, lo siento. –Grecefar chascó los dedos, que rompieron una lámpara de arriba.

Todos miraron hacia arriba.

Entonces al volver la cara Grecefar ya no estaba.

Galky se puso a pensar. Y rápido y corriendo bajó las escaleras. En el último escalón, saltó.

En ese instante se encontró que estaba en el 1º descansillo.

Las había "subido".

Se encontró de frente con Grecefar que descansaba sentado en el suelo.

-Eres el primero que ha descubierto el secreto del 1º nivel. Pasa por aquí.- Y alzando la mano por la pared abrió una puerta de madera carcomida que no iba con el estilo de aquel lugar.- Te quedan 3 niveles mas. Suerte, Galky.

Galky se fijó en la puerta. Como antes, volvió la mirada al lugar donde estaba Grecefar, ya no había nada.

Entró.

Había un cartel:

"Una cascada de agua nítida y brillante salió de su rostro" La fase 1 se refiere a la paradoja de la escalera infinita. Aunque tu camino no ha hecho nada mas que empezar.

(Pensamientos de Galky) – Entonces esta es el nivel de la metáfora. No parecen demasiado difíciles los problemas de Grecefar.

Aquella sala estaba oscura. Solo estaba iluminado un camino de baldosas blancas que daban el efecto de que volaban.

Galky seguía sin miedo.

En ese instante vio una ventana en la oscuridad. El camino iba hacia allí.

Se asomó.

El mar.

El ancho y azul océano se veía desde aquella ventana.

En ese instante la habitación se iluminó.

Las baldosas empezaron a moverse de lugares.

Aparecieron montañas. Desapareció la ventana, allí ya se veía el mar infinito.

Las baldosas empezaron a caer.

Un rio de agua fría lo arrastraba hacia la perdición del traicionero océano.

En una de las orillas apareció Grecefar.

-Pista: estas en un ser vivo que tiene que ver con la metáfora del cartel.

Y volvió a desaparecer.

Galky empezó a pensar con rapidez.

Una cascada se acercaba a su posición.

-Si no lo consigues mueres.- Grecefar desde la nada le advirtió.- Busca la cueva.

Entonces Galky se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una lágrima. Y que el mar era el vacío inexistente que separa al rostro del suelo.

Se arrancó la manga derecha y dejó ver unas marcas y un tatuaje muy extraño para describirlo, pero parecía un círculo con diferentes astros en cinco extremos de este.

-Llaves de la luz que mezclan colores haciendo imposibles, dioses de la vida, helio, ser, muerte. Abandona toda esperanza con el cuervo plateado. Técnica de los dioses iluminados, Shuukyou (Religión).- Al decir esto se cortó en el astro del sur de su brazo.

En ese instante empezó a ser arrastrado a la orilla. Consiguiendo salir de la fuerte corriente justo antes de la cascada.

Después de un breve pero aliviador respiro volvió a sentarse y pensar.

(Pensamientos de Galky) -Si esto es una cara la cueva es la boca, es decir que tiene que estar para una dirección hacia el norte.

Cuando se disponía a seguir su camino fue frenado por una mano.

-Eres tú otra vez.

Grecefar apareció ante el.

-¿Cómo has conseguido salir de la corriente, si únicamente eres un barman del Rukongai?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Los que hemos venido del Rukongai tenemos poderes que ninguno de los shinigamis podéis alcanzar a comprender. – Grecefar se sentó y pidió que le explicase. Galky prosiguió sin problemas. – En la antigüedad, los habitantes del Rukongai podían dividirse en cuatro grupos. Los comerciantes o burgueses que ahora son los que predominan. Las familias con poderes sobre lo material, como la arena. Los que podían utilizar lo invisible, como curaciones o habilidades similares a las Kidoh. Y el último grupo se denominaba los que manipulan lo divino. En realidad solo pedimos ayuda a los de arriba, suelen llamarnos de muchas maneras, pero la mas común es profeta. No tenemos ni ataque ni defensa, solemos dirigirnos a ellos como que hemos tenido suerte. No es nada de mención. No somos ni la mitad de fuertes que los otros, pero estamos, digamos, conectados con sus almas de una forma divina, hablando mal.

-Te tengo que pedir que tengas cuidado con ese poder tuyo. Los del laboratorio de investigación se pondrían como perros por tenerte.- Grecefar se quedó pensativo un momento. Luego cambió el escenario a delante de la cueva.- Sigue, tu camino todavía no ha terminado, y por si te sirve de algo, los demás ya han abandonado. Estas solo.

Galky asintió y se dirigió hacia la inmensidad de aquella cueva oscura.

(Pensamientos de Galky) – Hubiese sido mejor que no me lo contaras, pedazo de capullo, eso no me anima nada.

Arjen, Swrt, Yukiyuma y los demás llegaron al cobertizo.

Arjen iba dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando alguien le interrumpió.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- Swrt lo frenó en seco.

-No seas cagueta. Y después de un esfuerzo interior inmenso, Arjen abrió la puerta.

Llegaron a una plaza con una fuente en el centro. Aunque la fuente parecía poca cosa comparado con la explanada de la plaza, entera empedrada.

Al otro lado encontraron a alguien familiar.

-¿Lynn? – Swrt la reconoció.

Estaba tendida en el suelo, casi moribunda.

Cuando se acercaron vieron que estaba con otra persona.

-Soy Mica, ella me ha salvado la vida.

Lynn se veía en un estado lamentable.

Tenía convulsiones y se notaba que le quedaba poco tiempo.

-Alguien tiene que hacer algo. –Gritó Yukiyuma.

-Necesito tiempo para recuperarme yo. –Intervino Mica. – Pero yo podría salvarla, solo darme unos minutos.

Todos se quedaron cayados.


	17. 17 Perder

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Perder**

Una estocada que la partió literalmente en dos partes.

Shira caía ante la mirada de Oomaeda.

De sus labios podían escucharse sus últimas palabras:

-Sal de aquí.

El cristal iba atrapando poco a poco a los que miraban para atrás.

-¡Aventurero, vámonos!- Gritaba Zero al lado de Oomaeda.

-Roberret, espero no volver a verte. – habló Urahara7. – porque si nos volvemos a encontrar espero que hayas rezado para morir dignamente.

-Eres increíble, me sigues llamando por ese estúpido Nick.- Hanamisu lo miraba de reojo.- Mi nombre es Hanamisu, grávatelo en la frente Urahara7.

Este lo miró desafiante y desapareció al coger la bolsa de patatas correspondiente.

Solo quedaban media docena de almas allí, entre las que solo tres no eran atrapados por el cristal.

Los gritos de auxilio ambientaban la zona.

Hanamisu bajó al suelo a ver el cadáver de la capitana.

-¿Y tú eres una de más alto rango? El gotei 13 ha caído demasiado bajo ascendiéndote.- Hanamisu se giró hacia Oomaeda.- Dame una bolsa.

-Ni soñarlo.- respondió con la boca llena.

-Mira Ribingu, mas carne. Vamos a trocearla.

Y con un espléndido shun-po se posicionó en la espalda del subcapitán y con un ataque similar, ascendente intentó matar a Oomaeda, quien en el último momento consiguió esquivarlo.

Oomaeda se fijó en Hanamisu.

Una sombra diabólica salía de detrás suya.

(Pensamientos de Oomaeda) - ¿Pero cuánto poder tiene? No puedo hacer nada, ha vencido a mi capitana, no tengo ni la mas remota posibilidad.

Oomaeda empezaba a tiritar hasta que se susurró a sí mismo:

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo.

Los ojos se le iluminaron con una rabia propia de un rinoceronte enfurecido.

-¡Te voy a partir en pedacitos!

El silencio se hacía en la plaza.

Todos pendientes de Lynn y Mica.

-¡No se va a morir!

Una voz se oyó desde atrás.

-¡Irly!- exclamó Mica.

Estaba hecha polvo pero buena de salud.

-Todos los vizards hemos salido de shinigamis de distintas divisiones, no se vosotros, pero la cosa es que yo salí de la 4ª División, y mi especialidad era curar las heridas internas.- Decía entre suspiros.- Apartaos, la sanaré en un momento.

-¿Cuál era tu rango?- Se atrevió a preguntar Yukiyuma.

Irlanda se detuvo un momento.

Prosiguió.

-Era la antigua subcapitana de la 4ª División.

-Pero si la subcapitana ha sido Isane desde que me alcanza la memoria.- siguió Arjen

-Renuncié dos días después de mi nombramiento. Me tiñeron de traidora. ¡Tuve mis razones para dejar el puesto!- decía mientras curaba a Lynn, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y esas eran…?- Dijo Arjen sin cortarse un pelo.

-Mi abuela falleció y uno de mis hermanos fue raptado. Pedí que me dejasen investigar, o por lo menos visitar mi casa, pero llegaron los informes de traición de algunos shinigamis y por miedo a una guerra me enjaularon, por así decirlo, en el cuartel de la división a la espera de ordas de heridos. Así que me destituí yo misma escapándome al mundo humano. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontré a Urahara, capitán de aquel tiempo de la 12ª División. Él me dio este poder extra. Y ahora quiero volver, por eso estoy aquí, para que me perdonen y acepten el por qué de mis acciones.-terminó entre sollozos y un mar de lágrimas.

Arjen se sentía mal consigo por haberla hecho llorar.

Entonces una puerta se abrió en el medio de la plaza.

Galky se encontró con otro cartel, en este ponía:

Almas errantes viven en la profundidades de la cueva. Cuando antes salgas mejor. La cara de la chica llora, caíste de las escaleras, enfréntate al exterior.

(Pensamientos de Galky) -¿Cómo?, ¿qué me enfrente al exterior?

Galky no entendía muy bien esa última frase, pero sin demorarse siguió el camino.

La cueva daba a una sala con escaleras por doquier.

Suelo, techo, paredes, esquinas, todo escaleras.

Delante suya se alzaron poderosos hollows hambrientos.

Galky empezó a subir escaleras huyendo de los hollws.

Subía, bajaba, pero no se daba cuenta de que siempre estaba en la misma zona de la sala.

Miró al cielo, vio una abertura… La salida.

-Esa es, en efecto, la salida de esta prueba. –La voz de Grecefar se oyó de nuevo.- Solo puedo decirte una cosa: piensa.

-¿Qué piense? Se me echan los hollows encima, ¡no tengo tiempo para pensar!

Galky se giró y miró fijamente a los hollows.

Eran mucho mas numerosos, y puede que hasta mas poderosos.

-Nana, os toca a ti y a Saga traer mas luchadores de campo. Con un batallón de hollows no hacemos mucho. –ordenó simpáticamente Porlakh.

-Entendido. Pues si no hay nada mas, partimos de inmediato.- Rápidamente actuó Nana.

-¡Nana! – Porlakh la paró.- Trae de vuelta a Hanamisu, si puede ser vivo. Ha hecho un buen trabajo filtrándonos toda la información de los nuevos reclutas del Seireitei.

-Entendido. Nos vamos.

Nana y Saga salieron al momento con dos shun-pos rumbo al Seireitei.

-Simca, ¿quién es ese niño?

Hitsugaya estaba extrañado por la fuerza espiritual del chaval.

El chaval estaba tapado con capucha y túnica hasta el suelo.

-Me llamo Kim, y no soy un chaval. -Kim se quitó la capucha dejando ver un pelo rosa brillante como las estrellas en la noche.- Y vengo a luchar junto a vosotros contra Porlakh, Leonel, etc.

A Hitsugaya le pilló desprevenido y miró a Simca, pero ella no parecía haber tenido nada que ver en esto.

-¿De dónde dijiste que la salvaste?

-Estaba en el camino del bosque que ahora ha quedado despoblado, no la iba a dejar morir, capitán.- expuso Simca.

-Ya veo… - Hitsugaya quedó pensativo hasta que Kim interrumpió el silencio.

-Soy un Arrancar Definitivo, vengo del Mundo Humano a unirme a vosotros.

-Eso quiere decir que Porlakh y sus secuaces estaban reclutando.- Suponía Hitsugaya tapándose la boca con una de sus manos pensativamente.- Eres bienvenida, no sin antes decirnos el por qué de tus actos.

-Lo comprendo. Estoy harta de pelear por tonterías sin sentido. Estoy harta de servir siempre a los locos que supuestamente hacen el bien, pero siempre se corrompen haciendo mas mal del que los anteriores hacían. Además de que no tengo nada contra vosotros, y me parece injusto que quieran mataros a todos por la "igualdad" de almas. Creo que son razones con bastante peso para serviros.

-Pero no has dicho que quieres a cambio por tus servicios.

-Nada. Bueno, si me aceptáis estar con vosotros estaría genial, pero en principio, nada de nada. Me complazco yo misma.

-Por mi no hay problema, pero tendrás que pasar una prueba de las que se están sometiendo los nuevos reclutas, para ver si verdaderamente mereces la pena.

-Sin problemas.- terminó Kim bajando la cabeza.

Hitsugaya fijó ahora su mirada a Simca, quien se había apartado para dejarlos hablar.

-Simca. –Hitsugaya la llamó para que se acercase y susurrando siguió.- Mándala a la zona de Yumichika, y quédate a ver cómo se resuelve todo, luego me lo cuentas en un informe, o con tus propias palabras, da igual, ¿entendido?

-Ahora mismo.

Simca usó un shun-po, abrazó a Kim y se la llevó a donde le había dicho Hitsugaya.

Ikkaku con la herida en su costado se lanzó como un león hace con su presa.

Con las dos cuchillas de Ryumon Hozukimaru, haciendo un golpe descendente, atacó a Nori.

Pero este, sin inmutarse se metió en uno de esos pilares de su bankai, traspasándolo hacia la otra parte del campo.

-Te dije que ya he ganado. No hace falta alargarlo mas.

-Ni lo sueñes. Me voy a divertir contigo, y no me lo vas a impedir.

Nori calló.

Ikkaku se giró.

-Bakudō 61, Rikujokoro.

Nori alcanzó a Ikkaku de lleno.

Este inmovilizado intentaba librarse, pero hasta él sabía que era inutil.

-Te he dicho que he ganado, y seré generoso y te ganaré como los dos vuestra división queréis, con la zampakutou.

Volvió a entrar en una de las columnas, y apareciendo delante de Ikkaku desenfundó lentamente su espada.

-Te equivocas. Haber perdido contra ti ya es una deshonra para el capitán de la 11ª División.-decía ya vencido Ikkaku.

Nori con la punta de la katana alzó la cabeza gacha de Ikkaku.

-No digas eso. Yo puedo con un uno contra uno, pero cuando se está en medio de una batalla todo cambia. Es mas, en la que se avecina hay almas mucho mas poderosas que yo, no te quepa duda.- le explicaba Nori.- Y además, en vuestra división la pelea se termina cuando uno muere. No seas tan inepto como para aceptar la derrota si sigues vivo.

Y con una rapidez de mención le quitó la cinta roja que tenía que conseguir para pasar la que era su última prueba.

Una puerta se le abrió en un lado de la sala.

Cuando la iba a cruzar, Ikkaku, dolido por el sabor amargo de esa batalla habló.

-Qué cosa que me hayas dicho tú eso.- Ikkaku se alzó erguido, y girando la cara miró a Nori.- Hubo un hombre un día que me dijo exactamente lo mismo.-Quedó en silencio.- Gracias por recordarme el por qué elegí aceptar ser Capitán.

Y Nori con un gesto de despedida amigable pasó al otro lado.


	18. 18 Sala iluminada

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Sala iluminada**

Zero, Urahara7, Aventurero y los demás fueron transportados a una sala oscura iluminada por velas aromáticas en el suelo.

-Qué sitio mas sospechoso.- Pensaba en voz alta Zero.

-Y mas hermoso, ¿no os parece?

De repente en medio de la estancia un foco iluminó lo que sería un trono con un tapiz de plumas de pavo real y adornado con rubíes y zafiros por todos lados. Sentado en aquel trono apareció un shinigami.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Zero al instante.

-Sabéis, la belleza es innata, se tiene o no se tiene. Y es básicamente lo que hace de un enfrentamiento pésimo, uno increíble.

-¿De qué nos estás hablando? –Seguía insistiendo Zero con preguntas.

-Soy el Subcapitán de la 11ª División, Yumichika Ayasegawa. ¿A que soy hermoso?

Y poniendo una pose de modelo quería dar a entender que si.

Lo que ocurría es que esa pose era de mujer.

Poco a poco empezaron las carcajadas, hasta que todos se estaban, y perdón por la palabra, descojonando vivos.

-¡Basta!-gritaba Yumichika.- ¡Basta!

No podían parar de reir. Generalmente los que señalaban a Yumichika mientras se reían se fijaban en sus cejas, que junto con esa pose lo había convertido en mariquita total.

-¡Callaos!¡Florece, Fuji Kujaku!

Un silencio se hizo por unos instantes, pero como si no hubiese pasado nada, todos se seguían partiendo la caja, y ahora también por la, según Urahara7, patética forma de su zampakutou.

-¿Pero de qué os reis?- Yumichika se estaba enloqueciendo mas y mas.

Un terremoto empezó a asolar la sala.

-¡Revienta, Oki-sa (Magnitud)!

-Pero que… ¡Mi estancia tan hermosa y espléndida!- Gritaba Yumichika.

Una sombra salía de un agujero de tremendas dimensiones hecho en la pared.

-Quién te crees que eres para romper el santuario que con tanto esfuerzo he diseñado… -Se pone a llorar enrabietado.- ¡Simca, recuerda que soy subcapitán igual que tú!

-Si si, bueno… Lo siento.- Decía de forma obligada y un poco pasota para que se callase.- Vengo por orden del Capitán Hitsugaya.- Sus ropajes eran los de un shinigami normal y corriente, pero su zampakutou era impresionante hasta viéndola desde lejos.- Se llama Kim, y quiere ser reclutada, así que el capitán ha dicho que pase esta prueba para ver si tiene capacidades.

Oki-sa tenía la empuñadura de un dorado oscuro rodeado por hilos de color rojo que daban directamente a un machete de grandes dimensiones hecho exclusivamente de piedras que se iban ensanchando cuanto mas se alejaban de la empuñadura. Al ser hecho de piedras el filo no era del todo afilado, pero su consistencia era infinitamente mas compleja que las zampakutous normales.

-Entendido… ¡Pero no podías haber entrado por la puerta! – Yumichika estaba indignado, pero cambio de estado de ánimo al instante.- Esta prueba consiste en un enfrentamiento a muerte de mi parte. Por la vuestra se simplifica a apagar las luces de esta sala.- En ese instante, y alzando las manos Yumichika, se encendieron tres focos mas haciendo ver que la sala tenía millones de velas encendidas.

-¿Eso es todo?-Urahara7 no se lo creía.

-¿Cómo que "eso es todo"? Aquí se os va a evaluar la eficacia en hacer una misión con un problema exterior.

-Sí, si eso lo sabemos.- Intervino Zero.- Pero tú eres uno, y nosotros somos bastantes mas.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que sea solo yo? Chicos, ¡Matadlos!

De la sombra, y por la luz que entraba por el agujero de Simca aparecieron centenares de hombres dispuestos a arrasar al grupo de reclutas.

-Toda la 11ª División se ha prestado para colaborar. ¿Podréis con nosotros?

Kim se adelantó a los demás.

-Dejádmelos a mí, vosotros apagad las velas de la sala.

-¿Estás seguro?- Zero estaba sorprendido.

-¡Vosotros hacedlo!

(Pensamientos de Zero) – Cualquiera le dice no a esta chavala. Qué carácter.

Y así lo hicieron.

Kim se quedó en frente de la horda de la 11ª División mientras los otros apagaban velas.

-¡Viento, cielo carmesí!- Se posicionó Kim abriendo un poco las piernas y uniendo sus palmas en frente de su cara.- ¡Esta es mi resurrección, Sangre!

En ese instante le salió un tremendo pincho en cada antebrazo, dirigido hacia adelante. Dos similares, pero mas decorativos de los dos gemelos de las piernas. Eran blancos carmín. Y en la parte de la cintura, que rompió la túnica que llevaba, se formó una especie de minifalda con muchos encajes. Solo le faltaban dos alas blancas para ser un ángel. Y solo sobresalían sus armas de los brazos para que su belleza, por si sola fuese celestial.

-¡No os acobardéis por dos simples pinchos!- Animaba Yumichika que se iba escondiendo entre las sombras.- ¡Seguid, sois mas, acabad de una vez!

Los shinigamis no se pararon e iban gritando "¡Por el capitán!" "¡Para que este orgulloso!" y mas así.

-No me queda mas remedio.- estaba susurrando Kim.- ¡Cero Carmesí!

Y apuntando con los dos pinchos hacia los shinigamis, de las puntas se le dibujaron dos rosas rojo carmesí, como si florecieran. Y del centro de estas fueron disparados dos finos rayos de color rojo que al segundo tenían las dimensiones de 10 balones juntos.

-¡Explosión de la Rosa Carmesí!

Y diciendo esto unió ambas puntas de las estacas de sus antebrazos en pleno cero y las estrelló contra el suelo.

Una explosión de una magnitud increíble fue provocada en aquel lugar.

Los cimientos de la habitación cedían.

Los shinigamis estaban KOs.

(Pensamientos de Simca) –Menuda explosión ha hecho. Y eso no es todo, lo que mas me sorprende es que estaba controlada. Es un poder increíble el que posee esa chica.

Mas, muchas mas de la mitad de las velas fueron apagadas por el polvo, el humos y los destrozos que hubo, aunque fueron escasos. Se podía decir que quedaban pocas encendidas.

-Increíble el poder que posees.- Yumichika apareció desde una esquina.- No lo desaprovecharé. En mi división ganas respeto si vencemos a adversarios como tú. Así que prepárate.

Yumichika se puso decidido a ir a por Kim.

Enseñando a Fuji Kujaku en todo su esplendor miraba fijamente a una Kim que esperaba su ataque.

-Ser hermosa, y tener todo ese poder, la verdad, me produce un poco de envidia.- entonces dio un shun-po a la espalda de Kim.- ¡Estate atenta!

Un golpe que no pudo esquivar del todo bien.

Kim sangraba mucho por la espalda, aunque la herida no era de consideración.

-Maldito.- balbuceaba Kim.

-¡Te he dicho que te concentres!

Otro shun-po, ahora a la derecha de Kim, mismo ataque.

Kim retrocedió.

Sangraba por el brazo derecho, se lo había inmovilizado.

(Pensamientos de Simca) – Pocos reflejos, poca rapidez, una fuerza descomunal. Interesante.

Yumichika empezó con golpes rápidos a los que Kim se defendía a duras penas con el brazo derecho.

Kim no hacía mas que retroceder, a ese paso llegaría a la pared en pocos golpes mas y todo se habrá acabado para ella.

-¿Cuánto os queda?- Gritaba desesperada Kim. Que intentaba asestarle un golpe a Yumichika, pero nada, tenía que volver a defender.

-¡Unos 5 minutos, aguanta!- Gritó Aventurero.

-¿Qué aguante? ¡Perdona, que la que se está jugando la vida soy yo! ¡Este tío no me deja hacer nada!

-Pues entonces no hay mas remedio.- Zero se puso serio.- ¡A trabajar, Daburusu!

Con su zampakutou un poco desenfundada, los que veían a Zero empezaban a verlo borroso.

Pasados unos segundos vieron como salían varios Zero hacia todas las direcciones.

-¿Y eso?- se preguntaba Aventurero.

-Mi shikai no supone un aumento de poder por la zampakutou, sino que esta me otorga su poder para hacer clones idénticos a mi hasta un máximo de 5 incluyéndome.- Decía el del medio.- Ahora terminemos con esto.

Kim empezaba a no poder mas con la secuencia de golpes de Yumichika.

La diferencia de fuerza y resistencia física era demasiada, y eso lo sabía bien el subcapitán.

-¡Ojo del tornado pentagonal, Torunēdoai gokakkei (Ojo del tornado pentagonal)!-Diciendo esto los Zeros se posicionaron en un pentágono y con su s katanas en la mano derecha posicionaron su punta en el hombro del de al lado y a la vez dieron un golpe horizontal. Un tornado empezó a formarse en el centro. El que había hablado antes con su espada, como si pudiese atraparlo, dirigió el tornado con un movimiento de muñeca a la zona donde estaban las últimas velas encendidas.

Yumichika paró.

Un poco apenado se giró dejando a Kim muy extrañada.

-Malditos, con lo que me estaba divirtiendo, no os podíais haber esperado un ratito mas.- suspiró.- Esta es la puerta que os lleva a la plaza de reencuentro. Felicidades.

Se le notaba apenado. Todos habían cruzado ya la puerta cuando Simca se le acercó.

-Has mejorado considerablemente, Subcapitán Ayasegawa.

-Gracias, Simca, pero no estoy apenado porque han superado mi prueba, sino porque ya no habrá tantos enemigos para mi.

-¡JA! Es por eso, no te preocupes, que a ti te tocarán los mas fuertes, tranquilo.- Y guiñándole el ojo desapareció.

Simca se dirigió a contarle lo sucedido en la prueba de Yumichika.

Entonces Hitsugaya aceptó la incorporación de un arrancar en sus filas.

En la plaza del reencuentro, como la llamó Yumichika, apareció Nori por un lado, y otra puerta de donde salieron todos los del grupo de Zero, Aventurero y Urahara7 junto con Kim.

-¡Lynn! –Zero la vio aun cuando estaba siendo curada por Irlanda.

-Tranquilo, está mejorando favorablemente, en un rato estará como nueva.- Le explicó el estado de Lynn Irlanda.

-Swrt, ¿sabes algo de Galky?-Aventurero se acercó a este.- Nos separamos en la segunda prueba, después de Ganju. Lo siento.

-No, seguro que está bien, ya llegará.

Aventurero miró a los alrededores de la plaza buscando consuelo.

(Pensamientos de Aventurero)- Ánimo, compañero. Te quiero ver con nosotros, amigo mío. Porque como no lo consigas te voy a dar una tunda que ni tú te la vas a creer.

Cerró el puño y esperó.


	19. 19 Rescate torcido

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. Rescate torcido**

Las cabezas de los hollows rodaban por la estancia antes de desaparecer.

Pero la asombrosa multitud iba rodeando a Galky poco a poco pero con paso firme.

Galky empezaba a cansarse.

(Pensamientos de Galky) -¡Tengo que poder con ellos!

-Sabes que con esa katana de pacotilla no puedes. No tienes escapatoria, machácalos o se machacado, tú decides.- dijo Grecefar desde detrás del grupo de hollows.

Galky seguía en sus trece, pero sabía que lo que decía Grecefar era verdad, tenía que explotar para salir de allí… Galky empezó a darse cuenta de una cosa, y murmurando dijo sus pensamientos.

\- Si he pasado la paradoja y la metáfora, solo queda la ficción. Es decir que todo esto es irreal… ¡Conviertete en luz, Shuukyou!- Galky dibujó una estrella en el aire con la palma, y presionándola mientras decía esa última palabra salió una bola destellante que cegó a todos los hollows y desintegró a los que tocó.

Iluminó toda la sala sin dejar sombra existente, deslumbrando hasta al mismo Galky, lo que hizo que la paradoja de ficción de Grecefar desapareciera. Poniendo al descubierto a este también.

-Interesante, así que tu zampakutou usa la vista de los demás para transportarlos a su mundo.

-Y cuando ya están dentro no tienen nada que hacer. Eso es correcto.-Matizó Grecefar.- ¿Pero cómo supiste que ese era el punto débil de mi shikai?

-Suerte, la verdad. Mi idea era echarla entera abajo. Destrozar la habitación, y ese es mi único ataque que podía romper algo, ha sido casualidad, creeme.

La habitación en realidad era blanca sin ningún mueble, no muy grande y con una única escalera de no mas de 10 escalones que daban a la puerta que buscaba Galky para pasar la prueba.

-Te contaré algo. Si llegas a no poder ver dentro de una de las paradojas de Paradokkusu podría haberte encerrado en ella para siempre. Y lo mismo si en la realidad cierras los ojos en el momento de mi liberación.

-Verdaderamente tu shikai es muy poderoso.-lo alabó Galky.

-Pues cuando llegue a controlar el Bankai ni te cuento.- sonreía Grecefar.- Pasa por la puerta ya, te estarán esperando.-Y con un gesto amigable de despedida desapareció.

(Pensamientos de Galky)- Verdaderamente es un buen tipo.

Y abriendo la puerta resplandeció el sol del exterior.

-¡Por fin llegas!- le recibió Aventurero como si fuesen hermanos o algo por el estilo.

Todos estaban de pie mirando hacía Galky.

-Esto es algo incómodo. ¿Por qué me miráis todos?

Entonces Zero se le acercó.

Tuvo que darle un coscorrón en la cabeza a Galky para que empezara a hablar.

-Mira que has tardado, la siguiente vez haber si aligeras un poquito, jaja.

Todos sonreían al ver que Galky estaba bien.

Sin mas tiempo para emotivos reencuentros fueron apareciendo todos los oficiales de las pruebas.

Ganju apareció rudo rompiendo una de las paredes del edificio.

Gonxa y Vallen aparecieron por la puerta como personas civilizadas.

Y con shun-po todos los demás.

Matsumoto, Grecefar, Kyoraku, Yumichika, Ikkaku…

-¿Y la capitana Shira y el subcapitán Oomaeda?- Preguntó Ikkaku muy extrañado.- Deberían haber llegado de los primeros.

-Hanamisu nos traicionó, la partió por la mitad.- Urahara7, sin ningún tacto dijo la verdad.

-¡Gordito, estás muerto!- gritaba Hanamisu.

Oomaeda temblaba de nuevo, estaba inmovilizado.

Una tremenda presión espiritual se alzaba tras Hanamisu.

Oomaeda empezaba a sentir como su sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

Las rocas y piedras de su alrededor se elevaban y se hacían trizas por la presión.

Y por una intuición que tuvo, miró hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Shira.

-¡Capitana!- Gritaba rompiendo a llorar Oomaeda.

Estaba presenciando cómo estaba descomponiendo en trozos las dos partes de su capitana.

-¿Te ocurre algo?¿Tanto poder te abruma?

Pasados unos segundos una zampakutou estaba atravesando el pecho de Hanamisu.

-Im…posible.- Hanamisu empezó a expulsar sangre de la boca.

Y a un lado bastante alejado de su posición, toda la pared caía desmoronando el efecto de amplitud de la sala.

Nana y Saga iban veloces por el rukongai para traer de vuelta lo antes posible a Hanamisu.

-¡Alto ahí!

Una voz en el camino los hizo detener.

-¿Quién va?

-¿Quién pregunta?- respondió astuta Nana.

-Me llamo Keys, y estos son los miembros de mi familia, aceptadnos en vuestro grupo.

Era un chaval de no mas de 18 años de apariencia que lideraba, por así decirlo, a los demás varones de su familia. Iban vestidos con las ropas andrajosas del rukongai menos Keys, que llevaba una capa negra y un sombrero de los agricultores de arroz (esos grandes) de un rojo sangre que pegaba con su castaño carbonizado del pelo.

-¿Sabéis acaso quienes somos?- intervino Saga.

-¿No sois los que vais a desafiar a los shinigamis en una guerra?- intervino su hermano, casi idéntico de no ser por la vestimenta de Keys.

-Me parece que los soldados nos han encontrado a nosotros en vez de nosotros a ellos.- Le comentaba Saga a Nana al oído.

-Vale, seguidnos.

Nana arrancó con una velocidad increíble.

Penetraron en el Seireitei matando a los vigilantes y haciendo un agujero en la muralla.

-Según los informes de Hanamisu, deben de estar en una zona de pruebas.- aconsejaba Saga corriendo al lado de Nana.

-Entonces es aquel edificio de al lado del Palacio de la Penitencia.- Nana y Saga se quedaron mirando al hermano de Keys.- Estuvieron haciendo obras y nos eligieron como obreros para el trabajo. Por eso lo sé.

-¿Y se puede saber por que…?-Nana fue interrumpida.

-No preguntasteis y no sabíamos que queríais, así que vamos ya.- Keys se puso en medio de los dos y agarrando de la mano a su hermano reemprendieron la marcha.

Nana empezaba a cabrearse con esos dos, pero por fuera seguía tan pacífica como siempre.

Cuando llegaron empezaron a buscar la presión espiritual de Hanamisu.

Saga la encontró detrás de una pared.

-¡Nana, aquí!

-¿Y ahora cómo la rompemos?- preguntó uno de la familia de Keys.

-Por la fuerza. – aclaró al instante Nana.

Y preparada para sacar su zampakutou fue frenada por Keys.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto. ¡Hermano!

Este con un gesto afirmativo se posicionó a su lado.

De la cintura de Keys apareció de la nada una especie de zampakutou. La desenfundó.

La hoja era de un blanco acristalado, y con la empuñadura con la forma de la boca de una serpiente.

-¡Domina los estados, Koa (Núcleo)!

Y pronunciando el nombre de su zampakutou se la clavó a su hermano en el vientre.

Nana y Saga se quedaron boquiabiertos, asombrados, paralizados.

Entonces su hermano se empezó ha derretir fundiéndose con la zampakutou de Keys.

Cuando esto terminó, la hoja de la zampakutou era blanca como el marfil y la empuñadura se había convertido en una amapola.

-¿Ya está? ¿Sólo le cambia el color y la forma?- Preguntó Saga.

-Calla y observa.- dijo distante Keys.

Entonces en la pared dibujó un circulo con su hoja.

Al segundo siguiente lo que había dentro del circulo se desvaneció como por arte de magia.

-¿De qué trata el poder de tu zampakutou?- Preguntó algo miedosa Nana.

-Rechaza todos los estados con un corte.

-Entonces…

-Puedo cortar el agua como si fuera un pastel, evitando cualquier recuperación en esa zona.

Nana quedó callada, asombrada por tal poder en un shikai.

Keys miró el agujero hecho en la pared y haciendo un corte vertical cortó la mayoría del edificio. Un corte horizontal y echó toda la pared abajo.

-Ya podemos pasar.

Nana, como costumbre en ella pasó primero.

…

Frenó en seco.

La presión de Hanamisu disminuyó considerablemente.

Otra fuerza se alzaba mucho mas poderosa.

(Pensamientos de Nana) -¿Shira?

Llegó a la zona de la prueba, donde vio a Oomaeda petrificado a un lado.

Giró la mirada hacia donde el subcapitán miraba.

Los ojos de Nana se pusieron como platos.

-Shira…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Nana.

Hanamisu estaba con la zampakutou de Shira clavada en el pecho.

-Nana, reacciona, tenemos que coger a Hanamisu, rápido.- intentaba Saga que Nana respondiese al ver la escena.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Balbuceaba entre borbotones de sangre Hanamisu.

-Las técnicas Shihō. Al ser la Capitana de las fuerzas especiales, tengo mas poder y habilidades con ellas que cualquier otro shinigami. Y eso que no has visto nada de lo que sé hacer con ellas.- Le susurraba al oído.

-¡Shira!

Nana se lanzó contra ella de una forma bestial.

Shira arrancó la zampakutou del pecho de Hanamisu para defenderse.

Las zampakutous chocaron.

Nana estaba fuera de si.

-¡Saga, coge a Hanamisu y vámonos!

Saga lo iba a aupar, pero en el último momento retrocedió.

-¡Saga!

-Nana, ¿no ves que somos mas?-Decía Saga altivo.- Si nos quitamos de encima a dos oficiales de alto rango, a la hora de la gran batalla será mas fácil para nosotros derrotarlos.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- Nana estaba extrañada.- Vámonos lo mas rápido de aquí. Esa no es nuestra misión.

-¿Es que ahora te has sublevado a otro? ¿Qué pasó con lo del capitán es lo mas alto del poder, y así podría hacer lo que quisiera?-Le reprochaba Shira mientras contenía la hoja de Nana.-¿No era ese tu sueño? Por eso nos apoyábamos de pequeñas. Entra en razón, Nana.

-¡Tú calla! ¡Lo hago porque quiero y veo que es lo justo, no te metas!- Nana estaba incomoda en aquella situación, espada contra espada con su mejor amiga.

-Keys, ocupaos del subcapitán. Nana, a nosotros nos toca la capitana.- Se crujía el cuello mientras andaba hacia las dos amigas.

Nana dejó de hacer fuerza.

Shira cogió espacio.

-¿Pero qué haces?- extrañado, Saga no se creía lo que veía.

Nana le puso la hoja de su zampakutou en el cuello.

-Nana, ¿qué haces? Me estas asustando.

-Esto no es a lo que hemos venido. Coge a Hanamisu y salgamos de aquí.- con una voz grave lo estaba amenazando.

-Nana, ¿Nos estás traicionando?-seguía Saga.

-No hemos venido a luchar. Que te quede claro.

-Pero han herido a Hanamisu, venguémoslo.

Nana empezaba a apretarle la hoja contra la garganta.

-¡Nana! –Gritaba Saga.- ¡Nana, paraaa!

-Padre, mi hora está cerca. Dentro de poco podré vengarte de la forma que tú hubieses querido. – murmuró Porlakh al vacío apartado de todos los de su grupo.


	20. 20 El blanco se empieza a teñir

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20. El blanco se empieza a teñir.**

-Nos toca contra ti, subcapitán. –Dijo Keys con aspecto sombrío.

-Eso he notado… -Respondió Oomaeda atento a su capitana mas que a su adversario.

-Entonces no me tengas en espera y empecemos, ¿No crees?

Keys con una rapidez fulminante se acercó a Oomaeda, y atacó directamente a la cara del subcapitán, que por milésimas lo consiguió esquivar.

-Grandes reflejos…

-¡Destroza, Gegetsuburi!- Le interrumpió Oomaeda.

Entonces la zampakutou de Oomaeda despertó.

-¿Ya quieres terminar? Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en derrotarte sin divertirnos, te lo aviso.- Keys hablaba en plural como si su zampakutou fuera de verdad otra alma y a Oomaeda eso le resultaba extraño.

-¡No seas tan insolente!- Oomaeda lanzó a Gegetsuburi hacia la posición de Keys, quién con un leve movimiento, sin tener que levantar ni un pie, esquivó.-¡Ahí vuelve!¡Chulito!

La zampakutou de Oomaeda volvía e iba directo hacia Keys.

-Koa, córtalo.- Keys pasó su zampakutou por encima de la cadena que iba hasta la bola de Gegetsuburi.

Esta se rompió.

La bola se desvió por no tener la referencia de la empuñadura y Oomaeda no se lo creía.

Entonces Keys descendía hasta la posición de Oomaeda.

-La habilidad de mi zampakutou es el rechazo de todos los estados con sus cortes. En definitiva, puedo cortarlo todo. Hasta el mismo aire si me lo propongo.- La cara de Keys iba reluciendo oscuramente.- Tú has sido un imprudente al atacar a tu adversario sin primero ver hasta qué punto llega su poder.- Oomaeda todavía sujetaba fuertemente la empuñadura, se había conmocionado. En menos de un segundo había perdido su zampakutou. Keys se le iba acercando, hasta que le susurró al oído lo que sigue.- Espero que tengas en cuenta esto que te he dicho para la próxima.- Respiró.-Qué pena que no vaya a haber tal oportunidad para ti.

Y atravesándole el estomago le rajó hasta la cabeza en un tajo impresionante.

Su cara quedó perfectamente partida por la mitad, y su corazón, junto con sus pulmones se habían esparcido por el escenario.

Shira, apartada por la discusión entre Nana y Saga vio cómo caía su subcapitán.

-¡Maldito!- susurró frunciendo el ceño.

…tsskh…

Las katanas chocaron bruscamente.

Shira se había lanzado contra Keys en un arrebato de ira.

-Este no es un comportamiento digno de una capitana del Seireitei.- Keys había frenado la estocada de Shira y sostenía su zampakutou fuertemente.

-Si, cuando su subordinado ha caído. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Dime por qué no lo debería de haber hecho. Entonces te diré el por qué se merecía morir.

-¡Él no ha hecho nada!- Los ojos enfurecidos empezaban a asomar leves gotas de unas lágrimas que no querían salir.- Era testarudo y comilón, pero buena persona y shinigami. ¡No deberías de haberlo hecho!

-Estaba en mi camino, es un enemigo. Se elimina y problema resuelto. Como lo voy a hacer contigo.- Dijo con una voz airada.

Shira iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Al rato, Nana, que le estaba clavando levemente su zampakutou a Saga en la garganta, se dio cuenta y fue corriendo hacia su amiga.

Shira dio un tremendo grito al cielo.

Su voz se había rasgado. Era más ronca.

Cerró los ojos.

Keys aprovechó para asestarle una estocada que la partiría por la mitad.

Nana no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Keys, no!- Gritó desesperada Nana.

La zampakutou estaba a punto de rozar a Shira.

Esta abrió los ojos.

Unos ojos negros con las pupilas amarillas.

Koa tocó a Shira.

En ese instante un impulso echó a todos los presentes lejos de su posición.

-¡Amansa las tinieblas, Kingu no shi (Rey de la muerte)! – Y llamando a lo que sería su zampakutou un aura negra empezó a salirle de la boca. Rodeándola, una nube muy densa, de una oscuridad increíble la aisló del exterior.

Nana y los demás salieron despedidos a las paredes de aquella inmensa pero finita sala.

-¿Qué es ese poder?- Saga se quedó perplejo al ver la cantidad acumulada en aquella nube.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos aprovechar e irnos.- sugirió Nana poniendo a Hanamisu en sus hombros.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Ikkaku apareció junto con los demás oficiales de las pruebas ante el agujero que hizo Keys antes.

Se quedaron perplejos al ver tal presión espiritual contenida en una nube en casi el centro de la sala.

(Pensamientos de Shira) -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este mundo?

-Llamas mundo a la nada…- Una voz tenebrosa empezó a sonar.- Interesante.

(Pensamientos de Shira)-¿Quién acaba de hablar? ¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate.

-¿Es que acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi, pequeña capitana?

Entonces se le vinieron recuerdos de su infancia, siempre con Nana. Luego se unió Yurika… Todo era felicidad, juegos, risas, hasta un día cuando iba a la escuela de shinigamis con su zampakutou sin nombre.

El sol se volvió negro. La luz era gris. Una pesada carga le dio en el pecho haciendo que cayese redonda al suelo.

Cuando se despertó decía que había soñado con un hombre, que le había dicho su nombre.

Era…

Era…

(Pensamientos de Shira)- No puede ser.

-Puedes hablarme normal, este es tu subconsciente, aquí no nos oye nadie.

-¿Mi subconsciente?

-Si, donde vivo yo. –Cuando se le iba a iluminar la cara apareció en otro lado.

El subconsciente de Shira era como una visión multiplicada por mil de cómo vemos el exterior desde dentro del agua.

-¿Te acuerdas de quién soy?

-Tu eres… Kingu no shi.- dijo poco segura Shira.

-Veo que me recuerdas de aquella vez. - Kingu no shi se mostró entonces a la luz de ese paisaje.

Era pálido como la tiza. Sobresaltaban sus labios color azul oscuro y su cabello del mismo color pero algo apastelado de muy larga extensión. Su vestimenta era una camiseta estrecha que le marcaba todos los músculos que proveía en brazos y abdominales, y los pantalones eran anchos como los que mas, de una especie de tejido muy parecida que la de los vaqueros, ambos negros. Y de calzado llevaba unas chanclas de un color oscuro.

-Aquella vez si parecías un verdadero Rey de la muerte.- Le comentó Shira.

-No me río por cosas sin importancia y lo sabes.- Kingu no shi se puso serio.- Estoy aquí para enseñarte una nueva técnica, por así decirlo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te ha dado la gana? Eso no es normal en ti.

-Tus recientes pérdidas de seres queridos me obligan a enseñarte lo siguiente. Tu mundo se enfurece como el mar bravío cuando tus sentimientos son negativos. Otra perdida y me hubieses destruido, por eso, para fortalecerte y porque no quiero desaparecer, te voy a enseñar esta técnica…- Se agarró la raíz del pelo y con una fuerza increíble tiró, rasgando toda la piel y dando a conocer un nuevo ser. Era una chica, una linda y pequeña chica que miraba hacia sus pies. Su cabello azul brillante, aunque corto, no dejaba ver su rostro aún. Llevaba una felpa de un azul celeste con una pareja de delfines a uno de los lados. Llevaba una camiseta azul celeste y unos pantalones de pie de elefante de un azul mas oscuro. Sus delicados brazos seguían siendo blancos como la nieve. Entonces siguió hablando ahora con la voz mas dulce de esta nueva forma.- Tienes que conseguir salir del agua antes de que te quedes sin respiración.- Chascó los dedos. Entonces le aparecieron unas cadenas de plomo que hicieron caer al mar a Shira.- Suerte.

-Keys, vámonos. Destruye la pared.- ordenaba Nana rápida y fuertemente.

Dicho y hecho.

Keys echó abajo la pared y salieron corriendo como si de un suspiro se tratase.

Uno de los familiares miró hacia atrás.

-¡Capitán Ikkaku, la pared noroeste se derrumba!- Dijo Matsumoto señalando al lugar que decía.

Grecefar fijó la mirada.

-¡Ganju, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Grecefar seguidles y apresadlos!- Gritó Ikkaku al momento.- Eso no se ha podido derrumbar solo.

Todos salieron por la orden de Ikkaku menos el subcapitán de la 5ª División.

-¡Grecefar! ¡Obedece! –Ikkaku no sabía por qué no le hacía caso.

-Espere un momento… -Estaba concentrado.

-¡Corre tras ellos!

Entonces Grecefar vio que uno miraba hacia atrás.

-¡Te tengo! –susurró feliz.- Larga vida hacia el infinito, Paradokkusu.

Un impulso se vió salir de la zampakutou poco desenvainada de Grecefar.

Ahora se veía que era de un color rojo-cian.

Inundó toda la sala y llegó hasta el lugar donde estaban los invasores, según el capitán Ikkaku.

Grecefar tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaba sintiendo lo que pasaba por aquel impulso.

El de la familia de Keys lo vio acercarse. Cerró los ojos.

El impulso le pasó por encima.

-¡Maisou (Entierro)!- Gritó Grecefar abriendo los ojos a la vez que pronunciaba esa palabra.

El impulso pasó por encima de Saga, Nana y su grupo.

Keys se frenó en seco.

Miró a su espalda.

(Pensamientos de Keys) – Padre…

Estaba desapareciendo como si de un papel se tratase, cortado en cuadraditos y siendo fulminado hasta convertirse en nada.

-¡Padre!- Keys volvió hacia atrás al lugar donde desapareció.

-Keys, no hay tiempo. Debemos irnos.- Saga se lo decía desde la distancia.

Keys no respondía. Seguía llorando, un diluvio no soltaba mas agua que las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Primo, no hay tiempo. Luego lloraremos, pero por lo menos se listo y espera a la venganza para honrar a tu padre.- Y entre otro familiar y el que se nombró su primo lo agarraron de los hombros y siguieron a Nana.

-No todo es fuerza bruta, Ikkaku. –Vagamente se le oyó decir a Kyoraku.

-Tengo a uno. No volverá a salir de Paradokkusu a menos que yo le dé tal oportunidad y Paradokkusu esté de acuerdo.

Ikkaku tuvo que admitir que Grecefar había hecho un gran trabajo.

Entonces aparecieron Yumichika, Ganju y Matsumoto.

-Los invasores han escapado. Hemos perdido su rastro a la salida del Seireitei.

-De acuerdo, volvamos con los nuevos para ir a avisar a Hitsugaya.- Respondió Ikkaku.

-Hay mas… -Yumichika frenó a los presentes.- Hemos perdido al Subcapitán Oomaeda.

El tiempo se detuvo para los que allí estaban.

-Pues se le dará un adiós como se merece un subcapitán. Vallen, avisa a la 4ª División. Ha caído el primero. –Ordenó Kyoraku.

(Pensamientos de Shira)- Estas cadenas me anulan el reiatsu casi por completo. No tengo suficiente como para salir con mis shun-pos… Se lo ha preparado bien… Maldito…


	21. 21 Reacción

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. Reacción.**

(Pensamientos de Shira) – Mierda… No podré salir de aquí… … …

El agua empezaba a materializarse delante de la capitana.

(Pensamientos de Shira)- ¿Pero qué es eso?

Unas burbujas estaban empezando a hervir haciendo que del suelo se levantasen arena y pequeñas piedras.

Las burbujas taparon la vista de Shira.

Pasado un tiempo amainaron.

(Pensamientos de Shira)- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Era algo de una forma extraña. Parecida a un alga de mar. Se mantenía clavada al suelo por una especie de palo. Su color era azulado y aunque fuese extraño era de grandes dimensiones, mas que ella seguro. Tenía un brillo violeta que a Shira le dio curiosidad.

Se acercó y en el palo había escritas unas palabras:

"Tu futuro cambia dependiendo de si me empuñas o no."

Shira no sabía de qué iba aquello, pero le quedaba poco oxígeno y sin dudarlo la agarró del palo.

(Pensamientos de Shira) – Por probar que no quede.

Una luz brillante empezó a destellar por el alga.

Y como de un pulpo se tratase agarró a Shira por todo el torso. Se soltó de su mano (el palo también formaba parte al parecer del alga) y con una rapidez increíble hincó el palo en el estomago de Shira.

Esta forcejeaba contra el alga para zafarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Perdía mucha sangre y se desmalló.

…

Sus últimas burbujas fueron expulsadas de su boca.

Después de pasado un buen rato Shira sentía que podía hablar.

-¿Dónde estoy?

No veía nada, no oía nada, no sentía nada.

Sus sentidos estaban totalmente atrofiados hasta que una lucecita se le acercó a su vera.

-¿Estás bien?

Sosteniendo la vela apareció la chica de antes que había salido de Kingu no shi.

Su cara era hermosa como un ángel caído del cielo.

-Deja que me presente.- Shira estaba todavía absorta porque no recordaba lo que había pasado.- Mi nombre es Megami no shi no umi ni (La Diosa del Mar Muerto). Has elegido blandir esta katana la cual representa la siguiente forma a la de tu shikai.- Ahora se veía que no era un palo, sino una vaina, aunque ahora decía "Me elegiste y no hay vuelta atrás", toda musgosa y llena de liquen.- Al no superar la prueba no te puedo enseñar la técnica, pero si puedo darte mi verdadera apariencia para, por lo menos, darte fuerzas para cambiar esos sentimientos que pueden destruirme. –Sonrió y entonces a la atenta Shira le metió toda la mano derecha en la boca. – ¡Salgo de las profundidades, Shira!

Entonces se fue desvaneciendo en agua salada donde la sal se notaba a simple vista e iba entrando por la boca al cuerpo de Shira.

-¡Yo soy tu bankai!

Shira perdió el conocimiento en medio del proceso.

(Pensamientos de Megami no shi no umi ni) – Es normal que te sientas así al principio, pero ya verás que conmigo podrás calmar las aguas bravías de tu interior.

-Buen trabajo, Nana. Has recogido a Hanamisu y has traído mas gente para que se una a nuestra causa.

-No ha sido nada.- Dijo Nana desviando la mirada hacia abajo sin poder mirar a Porlakh a los ojos.

-Saga…- Porlakh se le acercó.- ¿Qué significa la herida de tu cuello?

-Bueno… pues… el caso es que tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

-Espero que no se vuelva a producir.- Porlakh le siguió susurrando unas palabras al oído.- Te tengo en muy alta estima, no me hagas cambiar de parecer, me dolería mucho tener que matar al que iba a ser mi sublíder.

Saga tragó saliva y respondió:

-No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir.

Entonces se apartó y se fue a sentarse sobre las raíces arrancadas de aquel descampado del bosque.

-¿Ahora a qué esperamos? – Intervino Italy que estaba entre las sombras del grupo.

-A que se organicen.-Respondió Porlakh.

-¿¡Cómo?! – Italy saltó algo enloquecida.

-Tranquila, espera a tu batalla. ¿No quieres machacar a ese tal Zerx?...

-¡Claro que quiero! –Interrumpió Italy.

-Pues entonces espera a que sane al 100%, así tu venganza quedará saciada del todo.- Siguió impasible Porlakh.

Italy se quedó callada.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarle así a nuestro líder!- Tore fue con un shun-po espléndido y le atizó un puñetazo que la mandó varios cientos de metros a lo lejos.

Todos se quedaron mirando lo sucedido.

Porlakh se levantó.

Y acercándose a Tore le advirtió:

-La siguiente salida de tono y estás muerto.

Y Porlakh se giró hacia otro árbol donde acurrucarse y esperar.

-Espera a que me complete, maldito cabr-, y te triplicaré en poder y serás tú quien me suplicará y acatará mis órdenes.- Susurró Tore.

-¿Decías algo?- Porlakh dijo con tono humorístico desde la lejanía.- ¡Habla mas alto que no te escucho!

-No. Nada. –La cara de Tore se endiabló en ese momento.

(Pensamientos de Italy) – Maldito Tore, cuando le pille desprevenido le parto el cuello, por altivo y chulito.

-Te falta reposar lo que queda de día y estarás totalmente recuperado, Capitán. –Dijo Nightmares acompañando a su superior sentado al lado de la cama.

Zerx miró por la ventana de la habitación el exterior.

El cielo estaba sin una nube.

Los pájaros danzaban libremente sin saber que la paz no dudaría mucho.

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo?- Nightmares dijo extrañado.

-Te tengo que enseñar el porqué de nuestra división. –Explicaba mientras se levantaba ante la mirada de Nightmares.- Teme a tu espada en la batalla, pero alíate con ella para ganar. Sígueme.

Zerx corrió por los pasillos con su subcapitán al lado.

Doblaron a la izquierda a un patio del hospital.

Era únicamente césped con una fuente en el centro.

-Vigila que no se asome nadie.- le susurró Zerx.

Entonces mediante unos sellos con las manos desplazó la fuente hacia un lado dejando ver unas escaleras.

(Pensamientos de Nightmares) – Esos sellos… Son los que utilizan el escuadrón de ejecución del Seireitei. Los encargados de liberar la Doble Hoja.

-¡Vamos, entra!

(Pensamientos de Nightmares) – Capitán, ¿Quién eres?

Mientras, los vizards se quedaron vigilando la nube negra en donde se encontraba Shira.

-¡Qué rollazo! Ya nos podían haber tratado mejor, hemos venido a ayudarles. –Lynn frunció la cara como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

-¡Eso, eso! – Yukiyuma, con la misma cara de cabreada se sentó a su lado.

Zero observaba la nube desde uno de los picos mas altos que se encontraban en aquel descampado gigantesco, que era una habitación.

-¡Zero! ¡Deja de hacerte el interesante y baja y cuéntame algo! – Lynn se desesperaba.

Arjen tomaba té en una de las esquinas de la habitación, intentando que no le viesen ya que no iba mucho con su imagen de problemático que le gustaba tanto.

Desde una zona no muy lejana, Swrt y Irlanda también observaban lo ocurrido allí.

Todo se había quedado como en una depresión. El centro parecía el centro de un empedrado cañón (me refiero a cañón con significado geológico)

-¡Swrt, necesitamos ayuda!- La voz de Nori se escuchó desde abajo.

Este se inclinó para preguntar que qué ocurría.

-No quiero sonar chistoso, pero es que no podemos Urahara7 y yo solos ni con la mitad de Oomaeda.

-Esperad a que venga la 4ª División. –Respondió Swrt.

-Si, si eso es lo que íbamos a hacer, pero es que la nube se está expandiendo poco a poco.

-No tardarán tanto. Tranqui…

Algo empezó a retumbar en la tierra.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia la nube que se dispersaba para todas direcciones.

-Ya está aquí.- Dijo Zero, y bajando de la cima se reunió con Lynn y Yukiyuma.

Lo que antes era oscuro e invisible ahora estaba despejado.

Shira yacía de pie con la cara gacha.

Todos la miraron y se alegraron bastante, excepto Zero y Urahara7.

Shira desenvainó su zampakutou y enseñándola horizontalmente a los vizards pronunció:

-¡Amansa las tinieblas, Kingu no shi!

En ese instante la zampakutou se desvaneció en un brillo que dio lugar a dos guantes. Se iban creando y rasgando la ropa de la capitana. Iban desde la mano hasta el hombro y allí le agarraban la espalda con sutiles tiras negras, dos de las cuales iban hacia delante porque le servían también para no enseñar sus senos (como un sujetador) ya que perdía toda la parte superior de su shihakusho (traje). Era de un negro en donde no se distinguían pliegues.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer? –Dijo Nori extrañado por la repentina liberación del shikai de Shira.

-Insensatos aquellos que me desafíen.- Una voz metálica y resquebrajosa salía de su garganta.

-¡No es Shira, atrás todo el mundo!- Irrumpió Zero con voz potente.

-Insensatos aquellos que me desafíen.- Seguía repitiendo.

-Nightmares, lo que estás a punto de percibir dentro de esta sala es alto secreto de la 9ª División.- Las escaleras daban a una puerta oxidada por el paso del tiempo.

-Capitán, ¿entonces por qué me lo va a enseñar?

-Te necesito. Yo solo no podría hacerlo, y se que tú eres el único al quien le puedo confiar hasta mi vida.


	22. 22 Revelación interior

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22. Revelación interior.**

-¡Aaaarrgh!

Shira soltó un grito de una bestia furiosa al cielo.

(Pensamientos de Shira) -¿Qué me ocurre? ¿¡Qué me está pasando?!

Los vizards se prepararon para su ataque desenvainando todos sus zampakutous.

Entonces Shira se posicionó para lanzarse contra ellos.

Zero y los demás estaban preparados para cualquier impacto.

Shira frunció la cara.

Un puño, el de su derecha, le golpeo en la cara, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de una forma muy extraña.

Todos los presentes se extrañaron bastante.

-¡Gilipo-, sal de aquí! ¡No la controles! –Gritaba Shira en una lucha entre sus dos puños.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? – Saltó Arjen desde una esquina.

Todos negaron con la cabeza o auparon los hombros en señal de que ellos estaban igual de impresionados que él.

-¡Tú no te metas, cabro- de mierda! – seguía discutiendo Shira sola.

En el interior del mundo de Shira, Kingu no shi y Megami no shi no umi ni discutían fieramente.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? - Megami no shi no umi ni gritaba desde una zona alejada de él.

-A mí no me pasa nada, eres tú. ¡Tú eres la que me ha hecho esto! – Entonces se rasgó la camiseta dejando ver su increíble torso con un agujero Hollow en el centro.- Mega, sabes que la única que ha estado aquí en mi ausencia con Shira has sido tú. Así que lo que me ocurra a mi es porque tú se lo has provocado a Shira.

Megami no shi no umi ni, llamada por Kingu no shi únicamente Mega, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Kingu, tu eres ciertamente la forma liberada de su shikai.

-Si… lo sé. No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar. – Kingu no shi estaba extrañado.

-Digamos que le he perforado sus pensamientos de autosuficiencia y se los he cambiado por el de dependencia con su zampakutou.

-¿Qué le has hecho qué? –Kingu no shi se sobresaltó.- Pero eso podría matarnos.

Megami no shi no umi ni volvió a mirar a Kingu no shi a la cara, y con una sonrisa espectral lo dijo todo.

-¿Has sido tú? – Empezó a mirarse el pecho donde tenía el agujero.

-No creas que eso es un agujero Hollow. Eso es tú desaparición, Kingu no shi.

Este quedó paralizado e impactado.

-¡Tanto tiempo que hemos pasado juntos esperando a que estuviese lista y me haces esto!

-Es lo que tiene. – Rápidamente Mega le siguió la conversación.- Y sabes lo mejor de todo, que la muy cazurra creyó que le estaba dando mi poder… ¡JA!

El círculo se le acrecentaba por momentos.

Perdía respiración.

Se arrollidó.

-Tú solo quieres controlar a Shira para sembrar el caos, ¿verdad?- Salió de su boca entre inspiraciones.

-No, mi querido amigo, quiero alzarme sobre toda la sociedad de almas. Ser como me llamo, la Diosa.

A Kingu no shi se le ensombrecieron los ojos.

-Esa es nuestra mayor diferencia. –Decía con tono malvado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Tú siempre has mirado por ti misma las cosas, hasta cuando estabas dentro de mi eras egoísta.

-Si. ¿Y qué?- se puso chulita.

-Qué pena que yo no mire por mí mismo.

Se le acercó justo delante y con un gancho ascendente atacó a Mega.

Esta por poco que no lo esquiva.

-Todos tenemos dos manos, no se te olvide.- le dijo fugazmente Kingu no shi.

Los ojos se le abrieron a Megami no shi no umi ni como platos.

Veía como la otra palma se le acercaba abierta hacia su pecho.

Era imposible esquivarlo a aquella velocidad.

Prash…

Kingu no shi le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado.

Shira se paró otra vez delante de los vizards.

-¡Para! ¡Por favor, ayuda!- Pedía Shira en un momento de consciencia.

-De verdad, pero… ¿qué ha tomado hoy?- Con cara de extrañado Nori no se calló sus pensamientos.

-¡Nori, vamos!- habló Urahara7.

En su mano le había agarrado el corazón, que se veía bombeando aún sangre fuera del cuerpo.

-Somos un alma, ¿recuerdas?- Mega empezaba a sangrar por la boca y los ojos.- Solo necesito tu corazón para poder volver a obtener todo el poder que me corresponde.

Entonces le sacó el brazo de su cuerpo inerte, el cual al tocar el suelo se deshizo en millones de partículas infinitesimales.

Con el corazón aún en la mano se volvió y empezó a hablar.

-Lo siento, algo me pudo.- Kingu no shi hablaba como si de Shira se tratase hacia los vizards.

Esto hizo frenar a Nori y Urahara7.

-Espera un momento… -Nori la miraba extrañado.

Sin mediar palabra con Urahara7 fue directo hacia Shira, dejándolo bastante atrás.

Entonces Kingu no shi, antes de que el círculo fuera a mas, ya le faltaba la mayoría del centro del tronco, engulló el corazón de Megami no shi no umi ni.

Shira cayó desmallada, llegando Nori a tiempo para evitar males mayores.

(Pensamientos de Nori) – Tal y como se encuentra, un golpe en la cabeza sugiere una gran pérdida de memoria, y como que eso ahora no nos viene bien, que digamos.

-Siento traerte tan de repente, Shira.

-Kingu no shi, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? –Preguntó Shira algo extrañada.

(Pensamientos de Kingu no shi.) - ¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo la verdad? ¿Le digo que su bankai la ha intentado controlar y la he devorado? …

-Shira, soy tu bankai. –y respirando hondo calló.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con la chica? Megami no shi no umi ni se llamaba si no recuerdo mal.

-Una prueba de superación que has pasado. Nunca ha existido, aunque ese es el nombre que tomo para la liberación completa.

-Entonces…

-Ella era la que te manipulaba. Has sabido resistirte hasta el límite, por eso te doy mi poder. Además porque confío en ti y en tu forma de enjuiciar las cosas. Shira, salgo de las profundidades, pronuncia mi nuevo nombre.

-¿Cómo?

-Pronuncia mi nuevo nombre.

…

De repente abrió los ojos bajo los brazos de Nori.

-¡Sal de las profundidades! ¡Ban-kai, Megami no shi no umi ni!

En ese instante el shikai de Shira desapareció en un estallido.

Nori salió disparado. Destruía todas las montañas que se cruzaban en su camino hasta anclarse en la pared.

-Nori. –Fue lo único que pudo salir de Urahara7.

El suelo se resquebrajó haciendo un círculo alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de Shira, que por las rocas que empezaban a levitar no se la veía completamente.

De la fisura empezó a brotar agua.

En poco rato ya estaba en los pies de Urahara7, que estaba algo alejado.

-¡Urahara7, sal de ahí! –Gritó Zero.

Urahara7 hasta antes que terminase de hablar ya volvía con ellos.

Entonces un geiser salió de ese círculo rodeando a Shira.

Era gigante. Rasgó el techo de la habitación.

-¡Urahara7, mira atrás! –le advirtió Swrt.

La columna producida por el geiser era enorme y empezaba a caer como una cascada de increíbles dimensiones.

-Lynn, Yukiyuma, Irlanda, subid a donde estaba yo antes. – Les obligó Zero después de varias repeticiones y reproches de Lynn, mayormente.

Luego se acercó a Arjen y a Swrt.

-La inundación va a ser bestial, hay que ir a ayudarle.- Y miraron hacia Urahara7.

Este seguía corriendo desconsolado, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían y lo negó con la cabeza.

(Pensamientos de Urahara7) – Locos, esto no es nada para mí. Estaré bien, no seáis tan cazurros como para venir a por mí.

-No quiere que le ayudemos.- Dijo Swrt.

-¿Qué? –Respondieron a la vez super extrañados los otros dos.

-Que quiere que no le ayudemos, así que vamos con Lynn, Yukiyuma e Irlanda.

Urahara7 se giró.

Miró fijamente hacia la enorme tromba de agua que se le acercaba.

(Pensamientos de Urahara7) – Si no salgo de una corriente de esta fuerza, no soy digno ni de ayudar a mi querida abuela.- terminó gritándolo a viva voz.

Entonces desenfundó su zampakutou casi entera.

Cuando la primera gota le dio en la frente toda aquella masa de agua se paró.

Inmóvil.

Como una simple estatua.

Entonces rápidamente retrocedió creando un terrible torbellino.

Este se fue estrechando hasta que solo quedó en la mitad un capullo de agua girando a gran velocidad.

Unos ojos de un amarillo chillón resplandecieron como el sol desde las aguas.


	23. 23 Recuerdos -Explosión-

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23. Recuerdos -Explosión-**

-Hitsugaya, los 7 vizards se han quedado vigilando la situación en la sala de Shira. Estos son los reclutas que desde ahora pasarán a ser compañeros: Zero, Nori, Urahara7, Swrt, Irlanda, Yukiyumay y Lynn por parte vizard. Galky, Aventurero, Mica … - Ukitake siguió hasta la increíble cantidad de 8 nuevos miembros más del Seireitei por parte del Rukongai.- y Kim.

Hitsugaya los fue mirando uno a uno.

Pasando por delante de todos Hitsugaya iba analizando sus poderes a primera vista.

Entonces llegó a una chica y se paró.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Valeskanari, capitán.- contestó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y esa zampakutou?

-Es mía, señor.

-¿En dónde te la encontraste?

…

Hace 200 años de nuestra situación actual, el Rokongai estaba sumido en las tinieblas hasta los distritos 50 de las cuatro partes en las que se dividía.

La alarma era total.

Todos los fieros luchadores de los distritos 70 y el distrito 80 se sumieron bajo una entidad, bajo un ente que empezó una marcha de la cual no vino ninguna gracia.

-¡Recordar que es el espíritu lo que cuenta! – Anunciaba desde un montículo el que era jefe de la rebelión.- ¡Machaquemos a esos presumidos de los shinigamis que nos tienen en el olvido!

Todos portaban katanas.

Todos con gran poder espiritual.

Arrasaban todos los poblados de almas que encontraban a su paso.

Tuvieron el poder total en la mitad de los distritos del Rukongai cuando el contraataque del Gotei se efectuó.

Una ardua batalla enfrentó a los capitanes supervivientes del Caos de Sosuke Aizen y sus divisiones contra los mas de cien millones de sublevados que estaban de parte de ese cabecilla del cual solo se veía una capa negra, una capucha y su zampakutou, roja como sacada del infierno.

-¡Preparados para el ataque!- Gritó Ukitake a su división.

La orda de enemigos se acercaba rápidamente, bajando una colina desde la cual los capitanes veían el poderío de aquel ejercito.

-¡Soi fong, abre una brecha en sus filas! – Se le oyó decir a Hitsugaya.

-Un momento, deben acercarse mas… -Soi fong se acicaló en el suelo como si de una gata se tratase.- Mata con tu segunda picadura, Suzumebachi.

El escuadrón de castigo apareció al instante y acto seguido Soi fong se lanzó hacia el enemigo.

-¡Al ataque! – Terminó diciendo Oomaeda a su división echando patatas fritas por la boca, ya que le había pillado algo desprevenido el ataque de su capitana.

Soi fong iba arrasando a los que se le cruzaban por el camino hasta que una zampakutou se le cruzó en el camino.

El cruce fue brutal haciendo retroceder a Soi Fong.

-¡Necesitamos que llegues a donde está su cabecilla para conseguir dispersarlos! ¡A él es al que hay que hacer caer!- Le recordó el plan Hitsugaya.

(Pensamientos de Soi fong) –Lo sé, pero es que es muy rápido.

Soi fong intentaba zafarse de su oponente pero este le veía todos sus movimientos y, francamente, parecía mas rápido que Soi fong.

-Capitán Kyoraku, ¿Usted también lo ve? – Le preguntó Nanao.

-Sí. Soi fong se ha topado con la orna de su zapato.- Entonces Kyoraku, que estaba sentado en el suelo se levantó y mirando hacia Hitsugaya siguió hablando.- Hitsugaya, dejo a Nanao a cargo de mi división.- Esto dejó a Nanao de piedra junto a Kyoraku.- Voy a auxiliar a Soi fong.

Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó Soi fong en uno de los descansos entre shun-pos.

-¿Qué mas da quién sea yo? No vas a volver a verme, es innecesario. –Dijo tajante.

-Soy Soi fong, Capitana de la 2ª División.

-Así que capitana. No durarías ni un segundo ante nuestro líder. No tienes nivel…

De pronto salió Kyoraku de las sombras:

-Kageoni.

Una estocada que le rajó todo el hombro derecho, pero consiguió esquivar lo que sería su muerte.

-¡Argh! Maldito, eso es jugar sucio.

-Esto es la guerra. Todos somos malos.

La respuesta de Kyoraku enfureció mas al enemigo.

-Si hemos llegado a esto, me presentaré…

-¿A dónde hemos llegado?- Intervino Soi fong algo preocupada por sus palabras.

-Mi nombre es Ishima Aizen.- Kyoraku y Soi Fong dieron un paso hacia atrás al saber la noticia.

Ishima era un debilucho en apariencia. Su delgadez y gran flexibilidad habían dejado ver que se basaba en la velocidad. Llevaba un atuendo ajustado por el torso y muy ancho desde la cintura. Era negro con detalles en rojo. Su zampakutou tenía una funda rectangular de madera que la hacía especial ya que tenía tallados dos dragones en el principio y dos al final de esta. Su rostro estaba tapado por unos pelos negros que solo dejaban a la vista su boca.

…

-¿Sabes cuál es su nombre por algún casual?- Le preguntó Hitsugaya a Vale.

-Si, es Kōsoku. Una zampakutou de viento.

Hitsugaya siguió en el sitio, increíble de que hubiese vuelto a ver aquella zampakutou.

…

Ishima siguió hablando:

-Y hemos llegado a que tendré que sacar mi shikai para machacaros. ¡Rayo fugaz, Kōsoku (Veloz)!

Su zampakutou se deshizo en un instante.

Este se lanzó contra Kyoraku quien ni lo vio. Le pasó el puño por al lado de la mejilla derecha, rozándole los pelos de su barba de tres días.

(Pensamientos de Kyoraku) – Ni lo he visto moverse. Ha aumentado la velocidad de una manera increíble. ¿Y aún así ha fallado?

Entonces giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

Soi fong había salido despedida de una forma bárbara siendo frenada por todos los cuerpos de los luchadores que allí estaban.

Apenas se podía recomponer de tal puñetazo que Ishima ya estaba allí con su zampakutou materializada para darle el golpe de gracia.

La hoja de Kōsoku bajó descargando toda su furia.

Una katana se interpuso en su camino.

Un choque que hizo saltar chispas.

Hitsugaya que veía el combate volvió la mirada hacia su división buscando a una persona…

-No puede haberme desobedecido.- se giró de nuevo hacia la batalla.- ¡Shira!

-Soy la 3ª al mando de la 10ª División, Shirayuki. – miró a Soi fong. - ¿Se encuentra bien, capitana?

-Acabemos con él, Shirayuki.

Con una velocidad sorprendente, Soi fong le clavó a Suzumebachi en el cuello.

-¡Acorraladle!- gritó Soi fong.

Shira y Kyoraku empezaron a darle por todos los lados cortándole cualquier desplazamiento posible, era o defendía o moría.

Entonces el Sol dibujó la silueta de una persona cayendo del cielo.

Soi fong.

Estaba yendo en picado hacia Ishima con un poder increíble hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba partida por la mitad.

La mirada perdida de Soi fong pudo ver la persona quien la mato.

El líder de la rebelión hizo su primer movimiento, aunque su zampakutou estaba en la vaina.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, lo siento pero voy a desobedecer sus órdenes.- Gritaba Ikkaku que estaba a cargo de la 11ª División. - ¡A por ellos!

Hitsugaya miró hacia el líder, que quedó impasible en medio del aire, y frunció el ceño de tal forma que la palabra cabreado era poco para expresar lo que se sentía solo viendo su rostro..

-Acabad con todos. –dijo oscuramente.

Matsumoto se le quedó mirando.

-¡Vamos!- Finalmente reaccionó apoyando al capitán y dando rienda suelta a toda la división.

Pronto todos los capitanes y delegados de las divisiones lanzaron un ataque entero contra los enemigos.

-¡Shira, sal de aquí!- Le ordenó el capitán Kyoraku al instante en el cual el cuerpo de Soi fong caía al suelo.

-¡Que os lo habéis creído que os voy a dejar!

Ishima hirió al capitán en el hombro izquierdo.

-Mierda.

A Kyoraku solo le dio tiempo a decir esa palabra cuando Ishima lo arrodilló cortándole los tendones de la rodilla.

-¡Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!

Hitsugaya apareció batiendo las alas heladas de su bankai ante Ishima.

Estaba dispuesto a darle una feroz estocada, pero de nuevo el líder se interpuso.

Hitsugaya consiguió parar el tremendo golpe de la zampakutou.

(Pensamientos de Hitsugaya) – ¿Tanto poder sin ni siquiera haber sacado el shikai?

Entonces Yumichika, 5º al mando de la 11º División, junto con Shuhei Hisagi, subcapitán de la 9ª División y Nana, 4ª al mando a las órdenes del subcapitán Hisagi, aparecieron para apoyar a Hitsugaya y a Shira respectivamente.

Unas sandalias se asomaron por el saliente de un precipicio cercano.

Una pipa calló.


	24. 24 Recuerdos -Misma sangre-

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24. Recuerdos -Misma sangre-**

-¡Sega, Kazenshini!

-¡Florece, Fuji Kujaku!

Ambos se pusieron a cada lado de Hitsugaya.

Entonces el líder se quitó la capucha dejando ver un rostro viejo y bastante pálido. No tenía arrugas, pero el pelo era de un blanco canoso y la barba era tan vieja que le delataban.

Parecía estar enfermo. Sus ojos soportaban unas grandes ojeras negras, y sus labios estaban blancos.

-¿De verdad tenemos que llegar a esto?- dijo con una voz rota de los años.

-Es lo que habéis querido al atacar al Gotei 13 y haber irrumpido en la paz de la Sociedad de Almas.- Expuso frio Hitsugaya.

Entonces el líder atacó.

Entre los tres conseguían esquivar, defenderse y atacar al líder, el cual actuaba de sobrado.

Hitsugaya paró una de sus estocadas con gran dificultad, su poder abrumaba. Rápidamente, Hisagi lanzó una de las hojas de Kazenshini alrededor del capitán y el líder enemigo. Cada vuelta que daba los iban apretando mas y mas. Yumichika apareció en la parte superior y con un golpe preciso le partió la cabeza en dos al líder, pero este apareció justo detrás de los dos.

-Imprudentes, yo conozco tal vez mas técnicas que vosotros para escapar de un callejón sin salida.

-Pero parece ser que tú eres el mas imprudente de los cuatro.- Dijo Hisagi tirando de la cadena de Kazenshini levemente.

-¡Morid!- El líder alzó su zampakutou. Yumichika estaba muy alto para detenerlo e Hitsugaya estaba preso en Kazenshini.-Al final vuestra técnica se ha vuelto contra vosotros.

La hoja se le clavó en el costado.

(Pensamientos de Hisagi) – Mierda, he fallado.

Kazenshini apareció de la nada perforándole el costado fieramente al líder.

Este con un shun-po guardó distancias.

-¿Otra metomentodo?- suspiró Ishima al ver que Nana apareció junto a Shira.

-Acabemos con él, Shira.

Nana desenfundó su zampakutou lentamente.

-Vamos allá. ¡Amansa las tinieblas, Kingu no shi!

-No permitiré mas charla, lo siento. – Y pronunciando esas dos últimas palabras apareció al lado de Shira.

Su zampakutou descendió, pero con la palma de la mano Shira la detuvo sin problemas.

-Tu zampakutou es de velocidad. –La mirada de Ishima estaba asombrada.- Qué pena, la mía es, además, de resistencia.

Abrió la palma y seguidamente una acumulación de agua empezó a crearse rodeando la katana de Ishima.

-¡Salto del pez volador, Tobiuojanpu!

De repente esa agua se precipitó por toda la hoja de Kōsoku.

-¿Sabes lo bueno de esta técnica?- Ishima negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba paso a paso.- Que si te da la primera parte, la segunda no falla.- sonrió.

De la hoja empapada empezaron a salir chorros de agua dirigidos hacia el cuerpo y la cara de Ishima.

-¿Pero que es esto?- Ishima intentaba parar los chorros con su mano libre, pero todos era imposible.

(Pensamientos de Ishima) – No puedo soltar la zampakutou, sino pierdo toda oportunidad de vencer. ¡Mierda!

Shira hizo un gesto a Nana.

Esta se posicionó en frente de Ishima, que por intervalos la veía cada vez mas poderosa.

-¡Padre!- Ishima pegó un grito hacia donde se encontraba el líder.

-¿Padre?- Todos los shinigamis se extrañaron por esa exclamación.

Entonces su padre bajó a parar la técnica de Shira al momento.

Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Yumichika, Nana y Shira.

Cada uno se posicionó de tal forma que los rodearon.

-Mátalos, padre.

El padre desenfundó una pizca su zampakutou cuando se desplomó en el suelo. No podía respirar. Tosía sangre.

-Siento las molestias que os pueda haber causado.- Dos chavales aparecieron desde las sombras de la inmensa batalla que se estaba librando.

-Hermanos, gracias al cielo, ayudar a padre.- se dirigió a ellos Ishima.

El que parecía el cabecilla de los dos llevaba unas gafas blanco hueso que le resplandecían como si se tratase de algún espejo reflejando el sol. Su pelo negro y su piel blanca le daban aire de intelectual.

El otro estaba tapado por un pañuelo negro con detalles grises que solo dejaba ver sus ojos azules. Parecía triste, aunque era duro, su tremenda musculatura así lo corroboraba. Su tremendo pelo, también negro, que le llegaba hasta la cintura era digno de admiración.

El cabecilla rió al escuchar al que era su hermano.

-Dime, Ishima, ¿por qué tendría que ayudar a la persona que nos dejó de lado como sucesores del trono de nuestro abuelo?

-¿Pero de qué est-…?- Las palabras de Shira fueron tapadas por la mano de Nana.

-Ssshh, mejor que no te metas.- Le susurró su amiga.

-¡Que me haya elegido a mi no significa que no os quiera!- Se levantó caliente Ishima.

-Si eso a nosotros nos daba igual. Lo único que queríamos era su zampakutou y como tú te has metido en medio, tenemos que eliminarte igualmente.- Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Malditos… Malditos… ¡Malditos traidores!- Ishima explotó de ira.- ¿Cómo se os ocurre mancillar el nombre de nuestra familia?

-¿Mancillar dices?- rápidamente le contestó.- Eres tú la escoria que lo está mancillando, no has matado a ningún oponente en toda la batalla, eres despreciable.- Desenvainó su zampakutou.- Por eso te vamos a borrar del mapa, junto con nuestro "bendito" padre.- se dirigió hacia Hitsugaya.- Siento el altercado y siento todas las bajas producidas. También lamento haber interrumpido sus combates.

-Traidor. – Ishima apareció dando una estocada a su hermano.

Una anticipación del segundo hermano le salvó de perder la cabeza.

El padre seguía tosiendo como si sus órganos fuesen a ser expulsados de su cuerpo.

-¡Parad ya, enanos!- Decía entre expulsiones tremendas de sangre.- Ishima, no temas, arranca mi zampakutou de mi cinturón y huye.

-¿Qué?- fue la reacción generalizada.

Ishima golpeó en la cara a su segundo hermano con una rapidez que lo dejó inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

-Si, padre.- Ishima arrancó la zampakutou del cinturón de su padre y empezó a correr hacia las profundidades de un bosque.

-¡Hisagi!-Gritó Hitsugaya al mas cercano de la posición de Ishima.- ¡Atrápalo, detenlo!

Hisagi salió de inmediato.

-Emm, creo que no deberías de haber hecho eso.- dijo el primer hermano, el cabecilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba todo controlado. Ahora habrá una víctima mas.

Hitsugaya quedó petrificado.

-Yumichika, avísale, se que eres mas rápido que él.

-¡Si!

-¡No dejaré pasar a nadie mas!- alzó la voz el padre, quien parecía un muerto viviente.

Yumichika pasó con un shun-po perfecto, pero inexplicablemente, el padre se le había adelantado y ya le estaba golpeando en la boca del estómago.

Y agarrándolo del pelo lo echó contra los demás.

Entonces cayó de rodillas. Sus ojos se estaban poniendo bizcos.

-¿Qué es lo que me habéis hecho?¿Qué es lo que le habéis hecho a vuestro pobre padre?

-De pobre nada. Básicamente hemos creado el veneno mas poderoso de todos, el que te hace sufrir ya que va destruyendo tus células vivas una a una, lo que te hará delirar y morir… mmm, unas 10 horas te quedarán de vida, viejo.- Se puso la mano en el oído.- Tore, todo listo, cuando quieras.

Una luz en la lejanía resplandeció.

-¿Acabas de decir Tore?- Le preguntó Hitsugaya al primer hermano.- ¿Lo has dicho? ¿De qué lo conoces? ¡Entréganoslo!

-Capitán, ¿por qué ese interés por ese hombre?- Le preguntó Shira.

-Porque fue el traidor que mató al Capitán Kuchiki.

-¡Ishima! ¡Lucha! ¡Soy el único que te persigue!- Gritó Hisagi en la espesura del bosque.

-Estoy cansado.

Ishima apareció en una rama al frente del Shuhei.

-Estoy cansado, subcapitán.

Shuhei Hisagi se quedó mirándole siempre fuertemente agarrando a Kazenshini.

-Mis hermanos nunca me han aceptado. Y a pesar de que yo siempre he tenido la pericia de posicionarme delante de ellos, tengo que admitir que a ellos les tocó la parte de la inteligencia y la investigación. A mi, lo único que salvaría sería mi velocidad en todos los aspectos. Yo no quería poder, yo no quería esta espada, pero mis hermanos me han visto como un enemigo común al quitarlos de la herencia de mi abuelo. Ellos son mayores que yo. No tengo nada que hacer…- Ishima se quedó pensativo.

Hisagi le intentó convencer para que volviera, pero era inútil.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene esa zampakutou en especial?- Le preguntó Hisagi.

-La zampakutou en si no es nada. No tiene ni nombre, lo verdaderamente importante es la vaina: roja con diamantes negros. Corre un rumor que el diamante central, perfectamente esférico es un Hōgyoku que creó mi abuelo, Sosuke Aizen.

-Primera terminal, lista.- se escuchó decir a Tore por el pinganillo.

-Perfecto, sigue así. No tardes mucho más.- siguió el primer hermano.

-Entendido.

-Según dicen es menos potente que el que se fusionó, pero puede llegar a ser igual de destructivo a la larga.

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos.

(Pensamientos de Hisagi) – No me puedo creer que vayamos a pasar otra vez por aquel infierno.

-Déjame ir.

-Siento decírtelo, pero no puedo hacer tal cosa.- Le respondió Hisagi.

-¿Por qué?

-Las órdenes son las órdenes.

-Comprendo tu postura.- Ishima se levantó.- Entonces me tendrás que alcanzar, y te digo que mi zampakutou no sabe perder.

-¿Dices la zampakutou que retuvo tu padre para parar el efecto de la técnica de Shira?

Ishima siguió mirándolo.

-Se te ha materializado del todo, ¿no te das cuenta? Al liberarla desaparece para darte la velocidad que define tu shikai. Y se materializa justo antes de que des un golpe.- La mirada se le volvía temerosa a Ishima.-Pero desde que tu padre te la tocó, no ha vuelto a liberarse.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Eso es porque no he querido!

-Tu padre ha sellado tu zampakutou.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi padre me ha dado la suya! ¡Me ha confiado el secreto de mi familia!- Empezaba a entrar en un estado de locura.

-Nos ha conducido como un señuelo. Esto es una trampa.

-¡No! Mi padre me eligió como su sucesor…

-Te eligió como su señuelo para quitarse a uno de encima.- Hisagi empezó alzando la voz interrumpiendo a Ishima.

-Te lo demostraré, ¡Rayo fugaz, Kōsoku!

La zampakutou de Ishima en vez de desaparecer se convirtió en astillas que desaparecieron con el viento ante la mirada incrédula de Ishima.

-Cuarta y última terminal, lista. Cuando quieras, Porlakh.

-Perfecto, terminemos con esto.


	25. 25 Recuerdos -Apocalipsis-

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25. Recuerdos -Apocalipsis-**

-¡Subcapitán Abarai, mire encima del bosque oriental del distrito 50! – Simca avisó al subcapitán a cargo de la 6ª División por la vacante que dejó la defunción del Capitán Kuchiki.

Entre toda la ardua batalla se veía a Hihio Zabimaru abriéndose paso hacia aquel lugar.

-¡Simca, cúbreme!

-¡Por supuesto, mi capit-, digo…, subcapitán Abarai!

Una leve sonrisa salió de la sonrisa de Renji el cual vio desde el aire aquel bosque.

Pronto se dio cuenta de cuatro especies de estacas con una base en forma de "L" que formaban un cuadrado perfecto. Al lado de una de ellas un chaval estaba apoyado, con las manos en los oídos.

-Chaval, ¿Qué estás hacien…?- Renji fue disminuyendo el tono al ver poco a poco de quién se trataba.- ¡Tú!

Este al oírlo alzó su mirada hacia Renji.

-Subcapitán Abarai, cuánto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?- decía con una esplendorosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tore. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

Entonces antes de que Abarai terminase, Tore ya estaba apuntando hacia abajo.

El subcapitán miró.

(Pensamientos de Renji)- ¿Ese no es Hisagi junto con otro?

-Tore, activa el bakudou.- recibió por el auricular de boca de Porlakh.

-Entendido.

Entonces Abarai vio que Tore se movía.

-¡Detente! ¡Qué pretendes hacer!

-Abarai, creo que sabes tan bien como yo que tu presencia aquí es mera venganza. Tú caíste contra él por hacerte el chulito y dejar que liberase su bankai. Yo no le di oportunidad a ello y aquí me tienes. Siento haber matado al que era tu objetivo, pero como comprenderás, para llegar a mi objetivo él era una piedra que había que quitar del camino.- exponía oscuramente hasta que se paró a la vera de una de las estacas, la mas alejada del subcapitán.

-El Capitán Kuchiki no merecía morir como lo hiciste.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- dijo con aire de chulito.- Un capitán no puede bajar la guardia ni durmiendo. Pobre de él que se confió.

-Maldito.- dijo entre dientes.- ¡Vamos a machacarlo, Hihio Zabimaru!

Rápidamente Tore alzó la voz:

-¡Yo que tú me apartaba, Abarai! No te aseguro que salgas vivo si sigues dentro del cuadrilátero. ¡Bakudou 82, Gēto kudō (Puerta de la unidad/ Puerta expulsar)!

En ese instante, y con un gesto de cómo si limpiase la parte de arriba de una mesa, hizo aparecer una inmensa superficie de color verdoso transparente que, de poste en poste, cubrió la mayoría del bosque.

-Te lo dije. –Hisagi se giró.- Tu padre te ha traicionado.

Ishima luego de un rato reaccionó.

(Pensamientos de Ishima) -Un momento… Si mi padre me ha concedido la funda por la que tanto he luchado… ¿Será que quiere que envaine mi zampakutou en ella? Sé que ese shinigami se equivoca, y se lo demostraré.

En silencio intercambió la katana sin nombre, la cual enfundó en su vaina, y guardó su empuñadura sin hoja en la funda de su padre.

Entonces la volvió a desenfundar.

Apareció una hoja destellante.

Cegaba a quien la mirase fijamente mas de unos segundos.

-¿Pero qué…? –Hisagi no cabía de su asombro.

Entonces su cielo se cubrió de un verde azulado, seguramente por la transparencia de una capa y el azul del cielo.

En donde se encontraban Hitsugaya, Porlakh y los demás se vio como el bosque estaba tapado por esa ligera capa.

Porlakh alzó su mano apuntando hacia aquella barrera y cerró los ojos.

-"Límite de miles de manos, por respeto no se puede tocar la oscuridad. La mano de tiro no se refleja en el cielo azul. El camino de la luz del Sol, el viento que aviva las llamas, tiempo que se reúne cuando ambos están juntos, no hay necesidad de dudar, obedece mi orden…"- Recitaba Porlakh.

(Pensamientos de Hitsugaya) -¿Un Hadou de nivel 90? Imposible.

-"… Luz de bala-Ocho cuerpos-Nuevo artículo-Libro de los cielos-Tesoros-Grandes ruedas-Fortaleza gris. Guarda la distancia, disperso y limpio cuando dispara."-Poco a poco sus ojos entreabrió.- ¡Hadou 91, Senjyu Kōten Taihō!

Miles de balas aparecieron alrededor de Porlakh y como estrellas fugaces fueron disparadas hacia la barrera.

Con gran precisión impactaron en la parte de abajo, deformando la barrera de tal forma que se le formó un tremendo montículo en la superficie.

Renji consiguió salir antes, ya que si ese tremendo impacto, frenado por la barrera, le llega a dar, daba igual, inconsciente era como mejor hubiese quedado.

Ahora un gigantesco monte de kidoh reconcentrado lo separaba de Tore.

-Ya nos veremos, Renji.- Y diciendo esto, Tore desapareció.

El subcapitán se quedó enfurecido en aquel lugar.

-Subcapitán, ¿ocurre algo?- Simca llegó por la retaguardia de Abarai. Al ver que no respondía le informó de su actuación.- El bosque está asegurado, al parecer el Capitán Ukitake ya le dio tal orden a sus hombres para evitar las huidas en masa… ¿Qué es eso?

-No preguntes.- Renji se giró y pasando a su lado con la cabeza gacha siguió.- Volvamos al campo de batalla, seguro que necesitarán nuestra ayuda.

Simca se preguntaba qué había ocurrido, y cabizbaja contestó:

-Sí.

-¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije!- Ishima se volvió loco, era una locura que no podía retener.- Shinigami de pacotilla, tus tretas no han servido conmigo. No me has engañado, ¡realmente mi padre me ha otorgado el poder latente de Sosuke Aizen!

En ese instante la zampakutou empezó a gritar.

Un chillido que no pudieron soportar ni los que estaban combatiendo.

-¡Argh!, ¿Qué es ese sonido?- Nana no pudo aguantarlo y se tapó los oídos.

La cara del padre se iluminaba por momentos, se alzaba a pesar de estar en las últimas.

Sus carcajadas se oían a distancia.

Su figura resaltaba entre todos los de la batalla, que postrados por el sonido no podían ni sostener sus armas y empezaban a delirar en el suelo.

-¿Nunca habéis oído morir al alma de una zampakutou? ¡Pues esto es peor! Mi zampakutou no tiene nombre porque la verdadera existencia siempre ha sido esa funda, es demasiado fácil engañar a tus hijos si desde pequeños les metes una creencia errónea. Ella se presentó ante mí como Yoru no hana (Flor de la noche) pero su habilidad hace que ese nombre sirva de poco. Devora las almas de las zampakutous que son enfundadas en ella, adoptando forma, sumando habilidades, incluso le quita hasta su nombre.- El chillido empezaba a ser insoportable hasta para los oficiales de alto rango.- Su poder se acrecienta con cuantas mas zampakutous devore, de ahí que si la zampakutou que devora tiene bankai...

Ishima no controlaba la zampakutou. Ya estaba arrodillado y entonces la liberó:

-¡Rayo fugaz, Kōsoku!

\- …Mi zampakutou también lo posee.

Entonces, el ya pitido cesó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Ishima ha podido controlar ya su bankai?- Avanzó Porlakh con una cara de asombro.

La barrera del bakudou volvió a nivelarse de con una fuerza estrepitosa lanzando todo el hadou de nivel 90 reconcentrado hacia el bosque.

-Pero todo lo que os dije no era del todo falso.- Continuó el padre de Porlakh sin hacerle caso.- Haber hay un Hogyouku, solamente que ya nací fundido a él.

Se arrancó la parte de arriba de sus ropas dejando ver en el corazón una piedra oscura que estaba arraigada en su piel.

-Su capacidad de regeneración es mucho mas leve que la verdadera de mi padre. –Siguió el padre de Porlakh ante las miradas de incredulidad de los presentes.- Pero el poder es similar, solo que aun no he superado la primera fase.

Porlakh era el único que lo miraba desafiante.

El aire soplaba alzando las capas y los trajes. Un fuerte viento de levante empezaba a arreciar.

Las gotas de sudor empezaban a ser visibles en las caras de cada uno.

El sol pegaba de una forma infernal.

-Padre, ya sabía de la existencia de tu Hogyouku, pero me pareció tan inútil que no me comí la cabeza.- serio, Porlakh pronunciaba estas palabras.- El abuelo hizo tanto daño porque su zampakutou le permitía compenetrase al cien por cien con la Hogyouku. Tú, en cambio, no puedes hacer nada hasta que no pases a la segunda fase. Tu regeneración no es ni comparable con la de un simple Arrancar ahora mismo.

El padre chasqueó los dientes llenos de sangre que asomaban de su boca.

Todo lo que decía era cierto.

-No eres mas que un viejo con un buen shun-po.

En ese instante el padre se lanzó. Con un shun-po impresionante se posicionó a la espalda de Porlakh. Abrió la palma, la dirigió fieramente hacia el corazón de su hijo.

Similar a como lo hizo con Soi fong.

…

Porlakh lo atravesó por el estómago quedando su padre paralizado ensartado en la hoja. Y luego de un rato, cuando ya Porlakh se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre cara a cara alzó su zampakutou rajando a su padre en dos, inclusive la cabeza.

Y mientras caía hincando las rodillas, Porlakh le susurró unas palabras a su oído:

-"Tienes que saber anticiparte a los demás si tu poder no llega a la altura. Aprende a usar tu poder, y te codearás con capitanes" Eso fue lo que me dijiste, padre. Todavía no quepo en mi de haberte ganado por una enseñanza tuya.

-Cumple mi objetivo… Sé el REY… -Y definitivamente cayó muerto a los pies de Porlakh su "bendito" padre.

El hadou impactó de lleno contra Ishima e Hisagi.

La onda fue tal que arrasó todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. No quedó bosque, no quedó nada.

Los pocos que custodiaban la salida hacia el bosque fueron deshechos en micropartículas.

Y al segundo la explosión estaba implotando. Siendo absorbida por la zampakutou que levitaba junto con piedras de gran tamaño que, cuando terminó de recogerse la explosión cayeron sepultando la zampakutou en la tierra.

No quedó rastro ni de Hisagi ni de Ishima.

(Pensamientos del padre justo antes de morir)- Por fin avanzaré de fase. Al fin verás cómo es el mundo, Etsuko.


	26. 26 Recuerdos -Perdido-

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26. Recuerdos -Perdido-**

Las fuerzas de los rebeldes se iban debilitando al saber que su cabecilla había caído.

Poco a poco los shinigamis fueron ganando terreno hasta el punto de hacerles huir como cobardes.

-Capitán Ukitake, la zona del distrito del oeste está controlada.- Llegaba Kuchiki verdaderamente agotada.

-Muy bien, descansa. –Se paró unos segundos pensativo. - ¿Y qué se sabe de la situación en las demás regiones afectadas?

-¡Están bien! ¡No te preocupes Jushiro!

Unas sandalias aparecieron delante de él.

Fue alzando la mirada hacia la cara de la persona quien había contestado.

…

-¿Kukaku?- Se asombró Rukia.

Con un tremendo poder, y una tremenda sonrisa, Kukaku Shiba junto con su hermano Ganju aparecieron al frente del capitán.

-Entiendo.- Salió de los labios de Ukitake.- Bienvenida, Kukaku.

-¿Bienvenida? ¿Cómo que bienvenida? – Le preguntaba sin parar Rukia a un Ukitake que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde descansaba Hitsugaya.

-Rukia, los Shiba han conseguido controlar la situación en los demás focos. Con que sólo uno hubiera fallado el Seireitei ya habría caído. Seguramente el Capitán Hitsugaya estará de acuerdo conmigo de devolver el prestigio quitado al clan Shiba.

Hace menos de una hora.

-Lo has matado. Definitivamente le has quitado la vida a tu propio padre… -Shira estaba conmocionada con la frialdad con la que había actuado Porlakh.

Porlakh se volvió hacia su hermano y lo intentó reanimar.

El impacto fue tal que no se acordaba ni de su nombre.

Entonces fue a hablar con Hitsugaya a un lugar alejado.

-Querría, si puede ser, que mi hermano se quedase con vosotros. Posee un gran poder, y ahora que no recuerda quien es ni de dónde viene puede cambiar su vida a una con amigos y con buenas esperanzas.

-¿Pero qué pasará cuando recuerde quién es?

-Ya habrá cambiado para el bien.- El sentimiento de felicidad de Porlakh se hacía parecer al de un diablo.

-Por mi vale, pero empezará desde la parte baja de la división si antes pasa la prueba de acceso, nada de favoritismos.

-Ni mucho menos… Lo dejo en tus manos.- Y con un tono maléfico se retiró.

Justo antes de entrar en la batalla Porlakh le dijo unas cosas a Leonel:

-Hermano, si alguno perdiera el conocimiento en esta batalla, la siguiente vez que nos encontremos recordaremos estas palabras, así que tendremos que ir al pequeño descampado del bosque del norte para realizar nuestro plan. Ya sabes, yo llevaré a gente muy capaz en el combate, tú lleva los preparativos para la transformación a Astro.- Sonriendo fervientemente.

Leonel afirmó fervientemente con la cabeza.

En donde estaba descansando Hitsugaya corría una brisa fresca, increíblemente apacible, perfecta para echar a volar las dudas y preocupaciones.

-¡Hitsugaya!

-¿Capitán Ukitake?

El capitán de la 13ª División lo saludaba desde la lejanía con una felicidad increíblemente afable.

-¿Un caramelo?

-No, gracias.

-Venga, Toshiro. A veces hay que evadirse de la realidad por unos instantes para quedarse en paz con uno mismo. ¡Abre la boca!

[…]

-¿Ves que está mejor así? – Ukitake se sentó a mirar el cielo al lado del capitán, que tenía cara de enfadado mientras se comía el caramelo obligado (era de fresa).

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Ukitake?

-Desde la ejecución de Aizen hemos tenido dos grandes batallas en las que cada vez hemos ido perdiendo a mas y mas de los nuestros.- Le exponía tranquilamente Ukitake.

-Si, eso es cierto.- Hitsugaya se apenó.

-Y tú no eres el mismo desde la muerte de la subcapitana Hinamori.

Hitsugaya empezó a odiarse por sentirse impotente aquella vez… En aquel momento.

-Esta vez ha caído Soi Fong, y Kyoraku está gravemente herido. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de no esperar mas al sucesor de Yamamoto y tomar el mando entre los únicos tres capitanes vivos que quedamos? Hay gente muy capaz para ayudarnos a llevar el Seireitei.

-Cierto. –Hitsugaya estaba pensativo.- Me he enterado de que el clan Shiba ha ayudado a nuestras tropas en los demás distritos. Creo que sería de muy mala educación no devolverles la gloria y el esplendor que un día se les arrebató.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Pasado un rato de silencio en el cual ambos capitanes se sumían en la brisa que soplaba livianamente, Ukitake decidió volver con su división.

-¡Ukitake!- Saltó Hitsugaya.- Tengo que contarte una cosa bastante importante.

Ukitake atendió mientras Toshiro le contaba lo que había hablado con Porlakh.

-¿Podrías adoctrinarle tú? A mí se me hace muy difícil al saber que toda su familia es de traidores.- Terminó diciendo Hitsugaya.

-Sin problemas, pero entonces ¿por qué lo aceptaste?

-Compasión, uno de mis dones que mas odio.

-No, estas mintiendo. Le has dado una segunda oportunidad a ese chaval, poder cambiar desde un pasado oscuro a un futuro de esperanza. Eso no es compasión, es creencia, buena fe. Hitsugaya, nuestro futuro se torna difícil, sé fuerte.

Y con estas palabras Ukitake se despidió, con una sonrisa, de Hitsugaya.

-Tore, el cebo está dentro, ¿Conservas los planos, verdad?

-Claro, Porlakh, ¿Es que aún no confías en mi? Llevo cien años sirviéndote desde que asesiné a Byakuya Kuchiki. Querría saber cuándo podrías otorgarme tu confianza.

-Si, lo siento.

Estaban en una cueva muy oscura. Únicamente estaba iluminada una mesa en el centro de ella.

Cinco personas se sentaban a su alrededor.

Porlakh y Tore estaban uno en frente casi del otro.

-Tienes doscientos años para encontrar a gente suficiente como para hacer eso, al igual que los materiales necesarios.

-Necesitaría un poco mas de tiempo. Algunas cosas son extrañas hasta en el Mundo Humano.

-Tranquilo, las encontrarás a tiempo.-Y con una mirada lo hizo asentir y callar.

-Migueltaker, Lord, Derogada, ¿cómo vais en lo referente a la regeneración de vida?

-Me temo que vamos mal.- Explicó Migueltaker.- La sustancia regenerativa no llega al 100% y cuando lo que no se regenera es algo interior el sujeto perece por segunda vez al instante.

-Vosotros sabéis que la vida de mi hermano, de vuestro líder de investigación, está en vuestro experimento, es decir, en vuestras manos.

-Si, claro.- Respondieron los tres al instante.

-Por vuestro bien espero que llegado el momento lo tengáis dominado.

-Por supuesto, Porlakh. No le quepa duda.- Terminó Derogada muy insinuante.

-Eso espero.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la cueva.

-¿Y tú que harás en estos doscientos años?

-¿Yo? Ganarme la confianza de cierta persona.- En la mente de Porlakh se dibujaba la cara de Nana.- Ella nos será de mucha utilidad en el futuro.

Cada uno miraba a su alrededor.

-Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de 200 años.

Cada uno se tomo la noticia de diferente forma.

-Va a ser una larga espera.- Decía Migueltaker casi a carcajada limpia.

-Buena suerte.- Finalizó Porlakh.

Tres días después de la gran batalla, Leonel despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Es normal que te encuentres confuso, te distes un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Hanataro Yamada, encantado.

-¿Y… yo quien soy?- dijo bastante aturdido.

-Antes descansa, no te esfuerces todavía. El golpe en tu cabeza te ha conmocionado demasiado afectando al sistema nervioso. Relájate, no pienses en nada y duérmete. Al despertar te sentirás mucho mejor.

(Pensamientos de Leonel) – "No pensar" dice. Me despierto en un lugar desconocido, junto a un desconocido y siendo un total desconocido. ¡Cómo para no ponerse a pensar!

Mientras, en el campo de batalla, ya abandonado, los cuerpos de los rebeldes se convertían en carnaza para cuervos y demás aves carroñeras.

De pronto una luz azul resplandeció.

Del corazón del líder rebelde, que era lo que resplandecía, empezaba a salir una espesa niebla.

Entonces una regeneración increíble unió las dos partes del cuerpo.

La Hogyouku brillaba de una forma esplendida cuando, en un momento, se partió por la mitad.

Un líquido negro empezó a emanar de él dando lugar a la aparición de un ser con forma de humano.

-¡Por fin aire fresco para mis pulmones! Ese vejestorio tenía empolvados los conductos de respiración, no me creo que haya aguantado tanto en él.- decía a pleno pulmón mientras estiraba las articulaciones.

Era un ser que en nada se diferenciaba de una humana. Solo tenía una mínima diferencia interna, no tenía corazón. Sin contar que su pelo era azul y estaba desnuda en medio de una masacre que aun estaba en fase de descomposición.

-Esto apesta…- Y concentrando parte de su reiatsu lo hizo explotar un segundo a su alrededor. Todos los cuerpos, los pequeños matorrales, hasta las bacterias del aire fueron hechos cenizas en un visto y no visto.- Así mucho mejor.

Se sacudió su lindo cuerpo y como por arte de magia le apareció un vestido divino. De encaje, azul y negro por el vestido y azul con una chaqueta negra en el torso, parecía una ninfa de las aguas con esos cabellos y ese vestido.

-Bueno, ¡a divertirse!

(Conciencia del ser) –Sabes cuál será tu cometido, haz lo que te plazca, pero llegará el día en que tendrás que liberarme de esta prisión para seguir evolucionando. Tienes que matar a…

-Que si, vejestorio. Matar a Porlakh Aizen después de erradicar la existencia del Seireitei. Está todo aprendido y te lo podrías haber ahorrado, Orudo.

-No seas tan insolente, Etsuko, ahora no puedo hacer nada, pero recuerda que el poder de controlar el cuerpo en las siguientes fases lo tengo yo. Y te aseguro que no querrías ver como te autolesiono en medio de una batalla.- Expuso Orudo.

-Mira, a mi no me amenaces. Cuando llegue el día en que te libere, me libraré de ti, dalo por hecho.

-Me encantaría ver cómo lo haces.

…

(Actualidad)

-¿En dónde te encontraste la zampakutou?- Le siguió preguntando Hitsugaya.

-En el desierto donde se levantaba el antiguo bosque del distrito 50 oeste, capitán.- Valeskanari sin dudarlo se lo dijo.

(Pensamientos de Hitsugaya)-Entonces estaba en lo cierto. Habrá que tener cuidado con esa zampakutou…

Y siguió mirando a los demás presentes.


	27. 27 Adiós

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27. Adiós**

-Nightmares, ¿preparado? –Le dijo Zerx.

La habitación tenía un color verdoso muy sucio. Tenía conductos del hospital por todos lados.

Un portón bastante grande al final de todo, muy muy oxidado.

Allí olía a muerto. No había nada limpio ni en donde poder apoyarse.

Nightmares estaba atento a su capitán el cual empezó delante de aquella puerta a hacer mas símbolos con sus manos.

Nightmares no tapaba su extrañeza al ver hacer eso a su capitán.

-¡Cinturón de Orion… Apertura, Orionberuto!

En ese instante Zerx apoyó las dos palmas rápidamente en la puerta.

Un gran impulso verde recorrió la puerta.

Giró las muñecas y aparecieron de la mugre dos pomos que giró al mismo tiempo.

Se apartó, y luego de unos momentos ruidosos en el que el mecanismo de la puerta se ponía en marcha, la puerta empezó a abrirse con un chirrio de siglos de polvo.

En su interior únicamente había un tubo de conservación y un ser dentro junto a dos paneles.

-"Etsuko, Hogyouku del traidor Orudo Aizen, forma materializada."- Nigtmares leía el cartel informativo que tenía aquella cápsula.

Después de un momento Zerx le advirtió del poder de ese ser.

-Hace no mucho lo encontramos borracho delante de unos de los bares del Rukongai. Cada vez, la avanzadilla que pasaba por allí lo veía tirado en el suelo casi igual que el día anterior. Uno de esos días, el último, no esperábamos mas que un desgraciado sin dinero con un colocón del 10 como siempre lo habíamos visto, pero aquel día, la patrulla con la que iba y yo lo encontramos destrozando el local de donde lo habían echado por no poder pagar todas las copas que se había bebido. "El Camalelo Feli", me acuerdo hasta del nombre, thsk. – Zerx daba lentamente vueltas alrededor del tubo mientras le contaba esto a Nigtmares.- Total. Ese día salió corriendo hacia los bosques de aquel distrito del oeste. Le dimos caza, pero no sabemos cómo nos dejó apenas sin poder espiritual a los allí presentes. "Seisei tsuki (Purifica la Luna)". Únicamente pronunció esas dos palabras y fue cómo si nuestro reiatsu hubiese ido a su cuerpo. Nuestras fuerzas eran bajas, y ninguno de los allí presente tenía un rango de mención en aquella época. Lanzamos nuestros ataques que con la fuerza que teníamos podíamos lanzar. Éramos siete. Él iba tan tranquilo, como si las copas de mas no le hubiesen afectado lo mas mínimo. Sacó una katana y nos empezó a decapitar. Nuestra falta de fuerza era tan visible como que solamente uno de nuestro grupo conseguía seguir de pie. Cuando solamente quedábamos tres me decidí a suicidarme, lancé mi ataque mas potente en esas condiciones, Raitoningu (Relámpago). Mi única ilusión era darle en alguna parte de la cara, era una bola condensada de electricidad blanca que podía paralizar gracias a su gran repetición de hondas por segundo. Lo lancé, y tal fue mi impresión que fallé. Entonces percibí en los arbustos de mi derecha una presencia con un reiatsu mayor que cualquiera de los shinigamis de allí. Mi disparo se desvió con un gran efecto, impactándole a este ser en la coronilla y por suerte paralizándolo. Desde ese día me pregunto quién era aquella persona que nos salvó la vida a aquellos tres shinigamis. Etsuko por su gran condensación de presión espiritual fue controlado por el Instituto de Investigación con el collarín que le ves en el cuello, que va conectado a la red de su sistema nervioso controlándole sus propios sentimientos, porque lo veían de utilidad para experimentos con diversas materias difíciles de degradar... Para esta batalla lo vamos a necesitar. Por eso te he traído hasta aquí. – Zerx se posicionó delante de uno de los dos paneles, y tocando unos botones los abrió por la mitad dejando ver un vaso y un pincho sobresaliendo. Nigtmares, ya sucedido esto se posicionó frente al otro vaso.- Para tenerlo controlado hacen falta dos muestras de sangre diferente con un reiatsu de nivel subcapitán o superior. Él quedará unido a nuestras creencias y aptitudes, a la vez que a nuestros males.

-¿No crees que podría fallar?

-Tranquilo, esta estancia fue diseñada por los de la 12ª División de Urahara Kisuke hará unos 400-500 años hasta que dimitió de su cargo. No hay ser capaz de superarlo a lo que a inteligencia se refiere. De ahí que Aizen cayera.

-Si, he oído hablar de él, casi lo mitifican por los distritos del Rukongai que hasta en los mas problemáticos se escucha su nombre.

-Bueno. Empecemos la liberación, Nigthmares.

Diciendo esto levantó la mano izquierda encima del vaso.

Nightmares afirmando hizo lo mismo.

No pasado mucho tiempo se oyó decir a Zerx:

-¡Ahora!

Un grito que se podría haber escuchado desde fuera perfectamente a no ser por lo que estaba pasando.

Las enfermeras y los médicos del hospital de la 4ª División estaban muy atentos a las ventanas viendo y escuchando lo que ocurría en la Zona de Pruebas.

-¡Capitán Hanataro! ¡Mire hacia la Zona de Pruebas!- Una shinigami entro corriendo y sin hacerla esperar, con la torpeza que le caracterizaba, se asomó a la ventana.

-¿Pero qué…? –Hanataro quedó absorto en aquel paisaje.- ¿Está desmoronándose?

-¿Qué cree que deberíamos hacer?

-Prepara a los escuadrones 1, 3 y 7 que estén en sus puestos para una mas que posible asistencia urgente en la Zona de Recreo.

(Pensamientos de Hanatarou) – Pero si los cimientos eran mas gruesos y resistentes que los del Palacio de la Penitencia…

-¡Nori!

Zero gritó desde una zona alejada a él.

Nori se estaba enfrentando cara a cara contra una Shira completamente poseída.

Shira vestía un lindo trikini de color azul oscuro con mangas largas de las cuales salía una tremenda hoja de guadaña de cada una de color azul y plateada. Su pelo lo tenía recogido por una especie de cuello alto- felpa que la tenía enganchada a la parte de atrás haciendo resaltar unos preciosos cabellos morenos y azules que brillaban como la luna en un estanque con olas.

Parecía como si el agua emanase y orbitase alrededor de ella.

Mientras, Nori tenía todo su bankai también desplegado en el que se refugiaba para no ser alcanzado por la tremenda velocidad de Shira.

-¡Atrás!

Entonces Nori sin mirar a su espalda, donde Shira le iba a dar un tajo que le decapitaría, uso en shun-po para escapar y transportarse por su bankai.

(Pensamientos de Zero) – Que nos haya arrasado solo desplegando su reiatsu inicial es deprimente. Suerte la de Nori que no estaba ni consciente y no se vio afectado.

Todos los vizards estaban repartidos por la antigua Zona de Pruebas.

Todos estaban incorporándose de aquel golpe inesperado.

-¡Que los sentimientos no pasen, Gomen!

Lynn se recuperó al instante gracias a la habilidad de su zampakutou y fue a ayudar a Nori.

-¡Lynn! ¡No! ¡Espera!- le advirtió Zero.

Viendo un caso omiso de su compañera se reincorporó a toda prisa doliéndose de piernas y tronco por el choque. Corrió hacia ella, pero la diferencia de estado de forma era notable y tuvo que dejarla ir.

Lynn se acercó a Nori en una de las partes cuando mas distancia tenía de Shira.

-Nori, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo la pode…?

El tiempo se detuvo.

Nori la miró a la cara girándose hacia su espalda.

(Pensamientos de Nori) -¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

La sombra de Shira estaba a escasos centímetros de la nuca de Lynn, invertida y con una mirada sombría y diabólica le cortó, por deducción de su altura con respecto al suelo, el cuello. Y Shira se distanció al siguiente parpadeo.

…

…

-¿Estás bien? Dime ¡¿Cómo estas?!- Nori al instante intentaba hacer reaccionar a una Lynn que sabía que su hora le había llegado.- ¡Zero! ¡Dime que sabe hacer su bankai, ¡Dime que lo sabe hacer!

Zero apenado agachó la cabeza.

-Pobre inocentona. –Shira hablaba con un tono metálico en su voz.- No debería de haberse metido en un combate que claramente estaba en gigantesca desventaja para ti, vizard.- Nori sostenía a Lynn, asombrada por lo que había ocurrido.- Solo tienes dos opciones, salvar tu vida y dejarla morir aquí y ahora, o ir con tus amigos y llevarla a un medico para intentar curarle la herida que supongo saldrá en cualquier momento y que su zampakutou está reteniendo, y poner a todos tus amigos ante claro peligro de muerte. Me gusta jugar contigo-Una linda voz hablaba desde dentro de Shira.- Es como el juego del ratón y el gato… ¡Me encanta!

Nori dejó a Lynn en el suelo. Giró la cabeza de una forma oscura y tétrica.

-He notado que tu bankai lo que consigue es hacerte omnipresente en todos los lugares donde hay vapor de agua. Decides a dónde vas a ir y con un efecto aparentando como si te teletransportases al lugar del enemigo reapareces de los vapores que hay allá.

-Muy perspicaz. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido averiguar, ratoncito?

-Pues en ese último ataque. –Continuó Nori. – Dejaste escapar tres pequeñas pompitas de agua como resultado de no haberlo evaporado bien.- Shira no se sorprendió.- Aunque claro… Para saber manipular un bankai al 100% solo en su forma normal liberada, por regla general son diez años. De ahí que no te impresione ese defecto sacado a un bankai que no tiene ni horas de existencia. –Nori ya estaba frente a frente.- Según lo que has dicho de llevarla a un medico eso me imagino que no la decapitaste… Grave error. Eso me da una tercera salida, acabar contigo y esperar a los médicos.

-¡Thsk!- Se empezaba a cabrear Shira.

-La siguiente vez que quieras acabar con la vida de alguien al instante con una guadaña, ¡utiliza siempre el canto interior! –Se acercó a uno de sus pilares y apoyó su mano en él.

-¡¿Ya vuelves a huir?! Tú mucho hablar pero poco actuar. ¡Chulillo! ¡Arrasa con lo que veas, Kujira no kiba (Colmillo de Ballena)! – En ese momento cada guadaña se alargó hasta unas dimensiones tremendas simulando a un diente de ballena visto individualmente, eran casi transparentes ya que era una recubierta de acero por donde pasaba agua que hacia reflejos como un espejo.- Ya nadie podrá escapar. ¡Has metido a tus amigos en esto sin tú quererlo!

Entonces Shira alzó el antebrazo derecho junto con aquella impresionante hoja y dio un severo golpe al lugar donde estaba Nori.

Este sin mas dificultad paso dentro del pilar a otro.

Nori parecía no inmutarse por el aumento de poder de Shira.

Ese ataque levantó una cantidad increíble de polvo y humareda.

-Pierdes el tiempo. Soy inalcanzable para ti, Shira. Puede que tu velocidad supere la mía, pero mi bankai supera al tuyo. Estos pilares son indestructibles, por lo que mi bankai no pierde fuelle hasta que yo decida quitarlo…

-¡Ja!- Nori fue interrumpido por Shira al momento.- ¿Entonces que cómo me explicas que ya no esté el pilar por donde entraste?

Nori fijo la vista en la humareda… No veía nada, no sobresalía nada… No había nada.

(Pensamientos de Nori) – No puede haberme superado con solamente menos de un día con su bankai.

-De acuerdo, hay que admitir que eso no me lo esperaba. Pero tu hora se acerca… -Entonces volvió a tocar el pilar más cercano a él. Shira sin pensárselo fue a destruirlo otra vez.- ¡ Aporo ga kidō (Lanzamiento de Apolo)!

El pilar se volvió una increíble estaca fina en la punta como una jeringuilla. La jabalina era el resultado de la compactación máxima del pilar.

Rápidamente la alzó por en cima de su hombro. Apuntó hacia Shira. Y con una potencia tal de un ser impresionante, disparó.

Esto rápidamente hizo coger a Shira una posición defensiva ya que la velocidad con aquellas guadañas era difícil controlarla, no imposible, pero quedaba inutilizado el contraataque.

-¡Shī no hogo (La protección del mar)! – Shira posiciono sus antebrazos cruzados en el pecho, lo cual hizo también que las guadañas se cruzasen, y al terminar de decirlo se creó a partir de esos cruces una especie de escudo que interceptó la lanza de Nori.

Shira fue retrocediendo metros y metros por la potencia del disparo. Su escudo se empezaba a resquebrajar.

Shira se percató y para intentar que su escudo no cediese cerró los ojos.

-¡Umi no hogo wa ningen no seikatsu ni (Mar de protección en la vida humana)!

Del escudo se abrió como un portal solo de entrada por donde caían miles y millones de litros de agua de mar hacia la estancia.

La lanza no lo soportó y cayó como un palillo cede ante nuestros dedos.

El agua que tocaba el suelo se desvanecía desapareciendo de la vista y del espacio.

Al terminar esta técnica Shira acabó tremendamente agotada.

Su respiración era muy irregular y no estaba enderezada a causa del cansancio.

Entonces y contra todo pronóstico de Nori, Shira se precipitó al suelo.

-¡Argh, Argh! – se escuchaba a alguien demasiado cansado como para aparentar no estarlo.

Shira estaba de nuevo en su mundo interior.

(Pensamientos de Shira) –Pues si que se ha puesto las pilas este Kingu no shi.

Entonces todo su mundo se iluminó.

Allí en medio se encontraba suspirando a Megami no shi no umi ni. Cansada y con muy mal cuerpo, Mega casi no se sostenía en pie.

-¡El maldito de Kingu! ¡Joder! –Empezó a gritar mirando con cara de desesperada hacia Shira.

-¿Pero que está ocurriendo aquí?

-Kingu no shi, tu querido shikai me traicionó y me tragó cuando él estaba en plena desaparición. Así intentó sanarse, pero eso no servía de nada, y ahora, al unirse conmigo y desaparecer él me ha dejado su maldita consciencia y su esencia. Por lo que me deja maniatada en las técnicas avanzadas de tu bankai, o sea, en las mias. – Lo decía todo en un tono repelente y criticón.

-¿Cómo que iba a desaparecer? ¿Qué le has hecho para que desaparezca su cuerpo? ¡Habla!- Con un movimiento rápido estaba con la zampakutou desenvainada en la garganta de la cansada de Mega.

Y susurrando le dijo:

-Poseerte.


	28. 28 Confesión

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 28. Confesión**

-Las zampakutous somos los seres mas poderosos sobre la faz de los mundos. Somos vuestro mayor poder materializado.

-Estás delirando.

Shira empezó a apretar la hoja de su zampakutou en la garganta de la bella Mega.

-Da igual que me mates. Eso solo te supondría perder todo el poder de tu zampakutou.

Shira empezó a aflojar.

-Si, eso es. Se quedaría en una katana normal y corriente eso que llamarías zampakutou… Shira, sabes que no puedes matarme.

Shira cogió espacio. Estaba vestida con su traje de capitana, que hondeaba al unísono formando una espectral y oscura forma.

-Te rectifico. Si puedo, lo que pasa es que no debo.

Un leve movimiento de la zampakutou de Shira hizo que un destello diese en los ojos a Megami no shi no umi ni.

-¡Maldita! – Dijo Mega tapándose los ojos.- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-¿No está claro?, creía que sí, pero total, te lo diré directamente. Voy a acabar contigo.

-Cuéntame, Kurayami, dime todo lo que sepas de los poderes de tus aliados. –decía Grecefar.

Estaban dentro de Paradokkusu. Dentro de un volcán que pronto se activaría. La lava empezaba a brotar de las paredes y a inundar la sala.

-Sabes muy bien que tu vida pende de lo que yo y Paradokkusu queramos hacer con ella, así que será mejor para ti si empiezas a hablarme de las habilidades de tu grupo.

-Tú me tendrás preso en esta cárcel. Me podrías matar si tú quisieras ahora mismo. Pero soy el único rehén que tenéis. Por eso me mantienes con vida. Se que poseo poca información, pero mejor es eso que enfrentarse a un enemigo sin ningún dato suyo, ¿cierto?

-Has razonado conscientemente tus palabras y has matizado la simple frase de "sin mí no tenéis nada". Pues perdona que te contradiga, pero si, eres el único rehén, pero no, no eres el único con información privilegiada.

-¿Cómo dices? – Kurayami saltó en ese momento con voz potente interrumpiendo a Grecefar.

-De ti solo queremos los datos referentes al grupo que se infiltró, quién su líder era Nana.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya ha habido un desertor de las filas a las que iba a servir? –Pasando de Grecefar.

La lava ya los estaba aislando en dos rocas dentro del tubo del volcán.

-Responde a mis necesidades y yo te responderé tu pregunta. –Dijo fríamente Grecefar.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacemos al revés? El resultado será el mismo.

-No. Tú tienes libertad en tus movimientos, pero yo manejo el mundo por el que tú pisas. Yo te domino. Yo soy un ser superior para ti en esta situación.

-¡Ja! Solo hace falta matarte para salir de aquí. –Entonces desenfundó su zampakutou que tenía en la espalda. Era mas una forma de Machete que de otro tipo de espada.- ¡Prepárate!

Saltó con furia hacia Grecefar quien ni se inmutó lo mas mínimo. Ya que en la mitad del salto una parte de la pared de la izquierda de Kurayami se desplazó hacia el centro a toda velocidad impactándole de lleno como si de una bala gigante se tratase, estampándolo en la otra pared del volcán.

Kurayami salió del agujero que había hecho por el poderoso impacto.

-Cabrón…

Nada mas decir eso, el suelo en donde estaba empezó a derrumbarse, cayendo precipitadamente hacia el lago de lava.

Caía de cabeza, y preparándose para ser abrasado cruzó sus brazos protegiéndose la cabeza.

Pum!

El impacto contra el suelo fue brutal.

Con los brazos ensangrentados, y sin saber dónde estaba alzó la cabeza.

-Esto… es… hermoso.

Estaba en un prado de flores con montañas por todos los lados que embellecían la vista.

-Menuda cuenca. Qué belleza.- Se decía Kurayami.

-¡Padre!- Se escuchó por todo su alrededor.

-¿Keys? Hijo, ¿dónde estás?

Miraba hacia todos los lados, pero sin encontrar a nadie.

De pronto vio una figura por su derecha.

-¡Keys!

Keys apareció sonriendo muy felizmente cuando la cara se le empezó a resquebrajar.

Kurayami que se había acercado corriendo frenó en seco.

Las partes de su cara iban desapareciendo mientras se rompían.

-¡Tú!-gritó furioso.

-Sabes, esto es un lugar precioso para oír a los de afuera.- le dijo Grecefar.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu hijo llora por ti. Estas desapareciendo en sus propios brazos y él no sabe que aún vives. –Kurayami se empezó a entristecer.- Cree que estas muerto, que te has ido de su lado para siempre y que nunca te volverá a ver. Bueno, esto último puede que si o puede que no, mira, sería increíble atrapar a padre e hijo juntos. Pero lo de muerto es solo si no me dices lo que quiero saber.- Grecefar se volvió a poner serio.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te ayude a matar a mi propia familia?

Grecefar hizo una simple mueca con la boca de afirmación.

-¡Antes muerto!

-Grecefar, ¿qué tal te va con el rehén?- Le preguntó Hitsugaya

Grecefar estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de aquella sala donde estaban todos los nuevos reunidos. En posición de meditación le negó con la cabeza.

-Pues déjale que reflexione durante un tiempo. Le vendrá bien aclarar las ideas.

-¿Entonces dices que te mate ahora para salvar a cuatro miembros de tu familia?

-Cinco, si.

-¿Cómo que cinco? Si solo había cuatro presencias espirituales…

Kurayami se quedó en silencio.

-Recapacita bien tus acciones y no quieras que torturemos a tu familia para sonsacarte información a ti y a ellos. ¡Ah! Y no esperes que los dejemos vivos si los capturamos.

-¡No!

El grito llegó demasiado tarde cuando ya Grecefar se había ido y quedó destrozado bañado en lágrimas imaginándose por lo que podía pasar su familia.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, al parecer había otra presencia además de las que notamos de los nuevos reclutas de Nana.

-Eso roza los límites de lo imposible, eran todos de muy alto poder de reiatsu, ninguno podía bajar tanto el reiatsu como para que nosotros no lo pudiésemos presentir.- intervino Kyoraku.

De repente un tremendo estallido que hizo temblar la habitación.

-¿Pero qué…? –Ikkaku asombrado fue el único que dijo algo.

Luego todo se quedó en silencio.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya! ¡La Zona de Pruebas!- Valeskanari rápidamente señalo a la ventana de detrás del capitán.

-No puede ser…- Susurraba Hitsugaya.- ¡Kyoraku! Ve a ver qué es lo que pasa junto a tu división, ¡rápido!

-Mejor que eso por qué no nos deja la situación a nosotros. –Irrumpió Galky.

-Cierto. Estaría bien pensar en nosotros como en otra división aparte. –lo acompañó Aventurero.

-Y si no, no os podéis negar que nuestro nivel es alto.- Terminó Mica.

-Eso es innegable. –respondió Hitsugaya.

-Pues entonces no se hable más. Nos veréis en acción. –Valeskanari se dio la vuelta y con ella todos los del Rukongai salieron hacia la Zona de Pruebas.

Zarakiuchiha luchaba contra un Hollow de tremendas dimensiones denominado por Leonel "Espécimen de Aguante Infinito" o también llamado Eai.

Sus combos eran impresionantes, pero Eai parecía no inmutarse.

-Veo que te ha agradado de lo lindo Eai, ¿no, Zara?- Le preguntaba desde un lado Leonel.

-La verdad es que es perfecto para pulir mis artes cuerpo a cuerpo.- Decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegra oírlo.- Leonel se acercaba a donde descansaba Porlakh bastante alejado de los demás. -¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa que no te deja llevarnos a la batalla?

-En el Seireitei ha habido muchos movimientos últimamente. Está pasando algo extraño allí dentro, y lo raro es que están en alerta negra.

-Normal, ¿no te parece? Está a punto de estallar la guerra del siglo…

-No.- Le interrumpió Porlakh- No es por nosotros por lo que están en alerta. Eso es lo que mas me extraña.

-¿Y cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión?

-Ves la muralla interior del Seireitei.

-Sí, claro. La llevamos vigilando desde que volvió el grupo de Nana.-aclaró Leonel.

-Pues bien, no han doblado la vigilancia al exterior, es mas, diría que la han disminuido.

-Entonces, según lo que me cuentas, dentro deben de estar preparados para un tipo de revuelta interior o para algo similar, si no están luchando ya.

-Por eso, ahora que lo entiendes comprendes mi situación. Tengo a todo un ejército de furiosos milicianos, tanto del Hueco Mundo como del Rukongai. –Porlakh quedó pensativo unos instantes.- Cuando se cansen de esperar no podremos evitarlo e iremos a la carga cuando ellos ya habrán liberado su mayor poder, y si eso ocurriese, ni yo me salvaría de ver a la muerte.

-¡Shira, Shira! Reacciona vamos.- Nori la despertaba cálidamente entre sus brazos en el lugar al que cayó.

Fue abrir los ojos y una luz intensa salir de ellos.

Se apagó.

Nori se quedó realmente extrañado hasta que Shira empezó a echar espuma por la boca y convulsionar fuertemente.

-¡Shira!

Zero veía todo corriendo hacia Nori hasta que vio perfectamente aquella estampa.

(Pensamientos de Zero) – Eso se parece a cuando aquella vez nos pasó a nosotros…

-¡Nori, rápido, sal de ahí!

Nori miró hacia Zero extrañado cuando en menos de un segundo su expresión cambió drásticamente.

Shira había clavado todo su brazo atravesando a Nori de lado a lado.

Nori sacó de su boca una cantidad significativa de sangre y cayó desplomado al suelo.

Shira se levanto limpiándose la mano llena de sangre.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

-Maldita. –Susurró Zero.

-¡Te vas a enterar! –Arjen empezó a correr al ataque.

-No. Quédate para cuidar de los demás…

-Pero…

-Tú sabes igual de bien que yo que esto es cosa mía. –Zero le tocó el hombro a Arjen.- Tú sabrás cuidar bien de ellos, llévate a Lynn hacia los cuarteles de la 4ª División. Aún tiene fuerza para seguir con vida.

-Tú quédate, Zero, pero de Nori me encargo yo. Tranquilo, por ese tipo de heridas puedo confiar en él.- Habló Urahara7.

Se giraron hacia Shira.

Esta les sonrió.

-¡A trabajar, Daburusu! –Gritó Zero creándose cuatro clones a su lado.

-Veo que primero quieres tú… Yo te cubro.

-Nana, necesitamos tu ayuda.- Dijo Keys junto a su hermano Koa.

-Decidme de que se trata.

-Queremos aprender el Bankai y para eso el requisito de activación es que nos ayude alguien que ya posea uno.

-¿Y queréis que os ayude yo?

-Es que entre todos los que estamos aquí, que tengan el bankai y fueran mas o menos amables, tú o Leonel.

-Os entiendo, no es que sean muy agradables por aquí… Por mi no hay problema pero hay que irse a un lugar apartado. Vamos.


	29. 29 Entre el ocio nace el odio

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29. Entre el ocio nace el odio**

-Ahora contarme cómo es que sabéis qué es lo que quiere vuestra zampakutou. –Dijo Nana en una parte desolada del bosque que se alzaba al oeste.

-Somos gemelos, y al estar unidos por la misma sangre y reiatsu siempre a uno le iba a tocar ser el débil, como pasa con todos los gemelos y mellizos.- Empezó Keys.- Vivíamos vidas diferentes hasta que mi zampakutou despertó y me dijo que era mi hermano. Cuando me lo contó no le creí, pero hubo una fuerza en mi que lo quiso probar. Total, diciendo "Domina los estados" lo atravesé con mi katana tal y como me había manifestado mi zampakutou y se materializó en lo que vistes antes.

-Entonces…

-Entonces el espíritu de mi zampakutou se ha fusionado en gran medida al de mi hermano, quién sin quererlo obtiene toda la información que dice mi zampakutou ahorrándose así el llevarme a su mundo.

-Entiendo. ¿Y de qué trata la prueba para conseguir vuestro bankai?

-Es sencilla, combatir hasta caer rendido, que no derrotado, contra otro bankai.

-Me niego. Hacer eso antes de una batalla tan importante no es lógico ni recomendable.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no, no intentes convencerme.- Y volvió hacia el campamento donde estaban los demás.

-Pero…

Keys y Koa se quedaron solos en aquel lugar, tristes, con un sentimiento de ser unos seres insignificantes.

-Noise, tranquilo, se fuerte y no te pasará nada.- Lo consolaba como podía Derogada.

-Pero es que no se merecía terminar así.

Noise miraba de rodillas el cadáver de Lord.

Lloraba su perdida en un lugar al sur del campamento.

-Tengo a todos a mi contra. ¡Como me descuiden me matarán!

-No tienes a todos a tú contra.- le decía Derogada cariñosa.- Tanto Lord como Migueltaker eran muy buenos amigos míos. Por eso no somos los únicos que claman que Tore desaparezca del mapa.

-¿Quién mas si puede saberse?- decía con lagrimones en los ojos.

-Pues mira, Italy, la vasto lorde aquella- la señalaba.- quiere que ruede la cabeza de Tore. Por lo sucedido antes, Leonel también lo quiere ver muerto. Y a todos nos preocupa mas que tus inseguridades. Su poder es abrumador. No sé qué tiene planeado Porlakh hacer con él.

-Gracias por darme ánimos y confianza..

-No me las des. –Y rápida le dio un fugaz beso y se fue. Dejando un poco adormilado a Noise.

-Porlakh, te tengo que dejar. Dero me llama.

-Leonel, un momento. –Porlakh giró su cabeza hacia él.- ¿Crees que seguimos el buen camino?

-¿A qué viene esas dudas a estas alturas?

-Nada… Déjalo.- finalizó rápidamente volviéndole la cara a su hermano.

Leonel sin más que decir regresó al campamento.

-¿Lo tienes?- le susurró al oído Leonel.

-Totalmente, en cuerpo y alma.- respondió de la misma forma Derogada.- El muy inocente se cree que no lo quieren matar y que todos vamos a por Tore.

-Dulce diablilla, así me gusta.- Sus labios iban directos al cuello de Derogada.- Mas de doscientos años con esta estupidez de plan de mi hermano, por fin alcanzaremos nuestra meta.

-Mi amor –Apartándole el rostro a Leonel.- ¿Crees que hacemos bien en que entre nuestros objetivos esté su destrucción?

-Te lo aseguro. No somos una familia que comparta mucho. Siempre el primer discípulo de sangre ha traicionado a los demás descendientes. –Leonel miraba de reojo al alejado de Porlakh.- Como ya hizo con Ishima. Si no fuese por los "amigos" que se ha creado, ya lo hubiese despachado aquella vez.

-Lo hicimos voluntariamente. –Derogada se aferraba a él intentando apaciguar sus ansias de matar.- Con la intención de que saliese mal…

-Qué pena que seamos tan perfectos, ¿no? –Leonel la interrumpió irónicamente.- Aunque aún no haya terminado su proceso, lo hicimos también con Tore, y éste lo ha superado en menos de dos días, su poder se ha quedado como atrofiado.

-Entonces es que algo hicimos bien. No te preocupes tanto, ya verás cómo nuestra jugada saldrá bien.-Una sonrisa diabólica se le dibujó en la cara.

-En eso confío. –Leonel se proponía a besarla cuando Dero se apartó yéndose de su lado.

-¡Póker de ases!- Gritaba en un corrillo de unos cuantos supercontenta Rkhikari.- Lo siento mucho pero todos vuestros ahorros me los quedo.

Puso la mano encima del montón de dinero mientras que todos los jugadores se dolían de la gran pérdida que acababan de sufrir.

-¡Lo sientooooo!- Decía radiante de felicidad.

-No tan rápida, Rkhikari. –Mishiro intervino desde en frente de ella con sombra en toda su faz con unos resplandecientes ojos rojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Mishi?

-Escalera de color.- dio a conocer con una amplia sonrisa.

Rkhikari no se lo podía creer. Todos los que allí jugaban se reían de ella y alababan a Mishiro.

Y después de maldecirlo unas cuantas veces, Rkhikari se le echó encima en uno de sus arrebatos típicos.

-Venga chicos, sepárense. –Saga, que estaba hablando con Blast, se llegó tranquilamente a donde Rkhikari disputaba a puño cerrado con Mishiro.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Ha hecho trampa! –Reclamaba encima de Mishiro, Rkhikari.

-¡Aparta!- Mishiro consiguió quitarla de encima pegándole una tremenda pisada en el cuerpo impulsándola bastante lejos.- ¡Aprende a perder!- Terminó diciendo doliéndose de una mejilla.

-Saga, déjalos, no tienen remedio. –Le aconsejó Blast.

Saga le dio la razón asintiéndole, y volvió a su paseo lentamente como había venido.

-Saga…

-Dime.

-Somos amigos, ¿no? –preguntó Blast mirando hacia abajo.

-Pues claro. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Querría pedirte un favor entonces. Que en la siguiente batalla no dejes que me muera.

-¿Cómo? –Saga estaba un poco extrañado.

-Si, que no dejes que muera, prefiero vivir gravemente herido que morir. La muerte me da miedo. –Blast gruñía de rabia al pensar que era un débil.

-Por eso no te preocupes, todos le tememos a la muerte en mayor o menor medida. Pero si te quedas mas a gusto, tienes mi palabra de que iré a ayudarte, sabiendo que tú harás lo mismo si me pasara a mí.- Soltando una carcajada de confianza.

-Claro… Gracias.- Blast se animó sabiendo que tenía un buen amigo.

Al grito del capitán Zerx alzaron las manos y clavaron los pinchos en sus palmas como si de un exprimidor se tratase.

Cuando los vasos estuvieron llenos a rebosar, la sangre empezó a filtrarse por unos conductos que iban directos al tubo donde se encontraba Etsuko. El color verde del líquido que lo conservaba enrojeció. Y al momento se hizo transparente ante los ojos de los dos.

-¿Y ahora? –Preguntó Nightmares.

-Hemos formado un vínculo psíquico con él.

-¿Cómo? –Nightmares saltó por esa afirmación.

-Tranquilo, nosotros no sentimos nada de lo que él siente, porque ahora mismo no tiene sentimientos ni puede pensar por si mismo gracias al collarín de su cuello. Solo Tenemos que mandarle las órdenes desde nuestra mente y él las obedecerá, supuestamente.

-Capitán, ese supuestamente espero que sea un acierto rotundo, porque sino nos hemos expuesto demasiado a algo innecesario.

-No te sulfures, Nightmares, mira, lo voy a probar. Le diré que salga de ahí.

Nightmares cogía distancia por precaución.

(Pensamientos de Zerx) –Etsuko, sé que nos escuchas –la cabeza de este empezaba a moverse asintiendo de una forma extraña.- Sal de ahí y preséntate ante nosotros.

Sin tener que esperar nada metió un puñetazo de gran potencia que hizo romper el cristal que le rodeaba fácilmente.

Bajó al suelo de la sala y se postró ante los dos.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Pero desde ahora tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que piensas, podría tomarlo como una orden.

-Entiendo. Y si le ordenase que matase a Porlakh, ¿lo haría?

-Si pudiera vencerle, si. Pero creo que ni él tiene la fuerza suficiente para abatirlo.

-Pero si usted salió vivo. –Dijo ilusionado.

-No te confundas. Ninguno de los dos mostramos nuestros bankai. Y sabiendo el poder de su shikai únicamente, te puedo decir que será difícil hasta hacerle algo de daño.

Nightmares tragó saliva ante las palabras de su capitán.

-Llevémoslo ante Hitsugaya. Será mejor si todos los oficiales de alto rango conocen la nueva incorporación de la 9ª División.

Shira controlaba a los cinco Zero a la perfección.

Su tremenda rapidez hacía que sus ataques fueran frustrados y su defensa fuera mutua.

(Pensamientos de Urahara7) –De esa forma nunca podrá alcanzar a Shira.- Se quedó viendo la situación un momento. A la izquierda de su vista veía cómo un Zero defendía a otro mientras atacaba. Al igual que a la derecha, mientras que el del medio solo defendía.- Es más numeroso que ella, pero su rapidez deja que desear… Ya lo tengo.

Con un shun-po se posicionó al lado del Zero del medio.

-¡Ataca!- Urahara atacó fallando como llevaban las otras parejas.

-Zero, forma un trío y ataca en dos tiempos.-le avisó.

Luego del siguiente ataque formó la formación de tres de él.

Dicho y hecho. Mientras uno defendía, otro atacaba fallando como lo había hecho hasta esa hora, mas Zero, el último de los tres, dio una estocada al aire, la cual tocó a Shira en una pierna.

-¿Pero cómo?- Shira se quejó cojeando hacia un lugar alejado de sus rivales.

-Elemental. Esta vez has basado tus movimientos en algo continuado, una táctica circular, siempre repitiendo lo mismo. Atacabas a los de la izquierda, pasabas a los de la derecha, y luego el centro. Daba igual que pasases de largo por delante de uno de los grupos, ya que tu velocidad era tal que no te dejaba ir mas lenta y hacia que ellos ni te vieran. Tú has pasado por tres campos a la vez teniendo que dejar uno siempre intacto por tu acelerada velocidad que te impedía atacar a cada grupo. Si en ese campo creció una espina en tu ausencia, la acabarás pisando ya que tú no cuentas con que se haya modificado desde tu ausencia. Algo fácil para quien se diese cuenta. Si un tren que está en marcha se cree que su camino está despejado no tendrá en cuenta una rama que se pille por el camino o en tu caso, una espada.

-Desgraciado, has estado estudiando mis movimientos.-Le gritó Shira.

-Eso es lo malo de un dos contra uno, querida.

Entonces Shira se desplomó nuevamente al suelo.

-Tendrías que haberme matado cuando tuviste tu katana en mi cuello, Shirayuki.

Megami no shi no umi ni estaba de pie con su zampakutou y su brazo totalmente extendidos apuntando a la cara desvalida de una Shira arrodillada, a penas sin fuerzas y con una expresión de depresión y pesimismo por su situación.

(Pensamientos de Shira) –Mi vida termina aquí.


	30. 30 Salta la luz y deslumbra

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 30. Salta la luz y deslumbra**

La herida de su pierna sanó en nada.

Entonces se volvió.

-Querido, entonces vosotros habéis tenido la mala suerte de cruzaros conmigo.

Urahara7 y Zero se quedaron mirándola extrañados de sus palabras.

-Creo que te equivocas. –le negó Urahara7.

Shira sonrió diabólicamente.

-¡Shira, yo gano! –Gritó Shira a los cuatro vientos.

Entonces su reiatsu se acrecentó lo que nunca nadie había conseguido de una vez.

Urahara7 y Zero se pusieron alerta.

De las dos guadañas de Shira aparecieron membranas que las unían al cuerpo. Su pelo se quedó con una gravedad cero que lo hacía sospechoso. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo intenso. Le crecieron los colmillos de arriba y su piel se hizo mas blanca pero se notaba que mas resistente.

-¡Jajajajaja!- Unas carcajadas diferentes a las de la voz de Shira salieron de su boca, y del mismo modo habló.- ¡Por fin fuera! ¡Por fin veo el mundo real! ¡Por fin veo el mundo que me pertenecerá! ¡Solo un poco mas!

Cada vez la presión espiritual fue aumentando de una forma demasiado pronunciada que Urahara7 y Zero ya empezaban a tener dificultades para aparentar su buen estado frente a… ¿Shira?

-Zero, deberíamos retirarnos. Es demasiado poderosa.

-No seas cobarde, ella está con su bankai. Tenemos mucha suerte de seguir vivos sin haber llamado a los nuestros.

-Zero, se razonable…

-Eso Zero, sal de ahí.- Alguien interrumpió a Urahara7.

Unas 7 sombras se asomaron de las ruinas mientras que una se acercaba a toda prisa.

-O os apartáis o os aparto. ¡Salid de aquí!

Era un Galky decidido a machacar a todo lo que se le interpusiese. Portaba en sus manos una estaca muy afilada de un plateado rudo y sin cuidar.

Urahara7 y Zero obedecieron al instante.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿También quieres bailar conmigo?- Le decía "Shira" desde la lejanía aunque ya se sabía que no era ella.

Galky empezó a susurrarse lo siguiente:

-Aves, terrícolas, submarinos. Locos, rey y reina del mundo. Primera baza podrida de la eterna muestra de gratitud. Paraíso dolido, sabio vengativo que nos conduce a un lugar sin retorno. Serpiente de cuatro cabezas. Seseo, contoneo, incitación. Violencia de los actos carnales. Evolución, nacida para derrocar al de arriba. Inteligencia, dolor que nunca se recupera. Hónralo y serás mejor recompensado. Edén, ¡Shuukyou! –Entonces sacó una navaja de una de las mangas, y cogiendo la estaca con la mano del brazo donde estaba el sello de los cinco astros, haciendo una "C" se rajó cuatro de los cinco. Entonces como un revestimiento de polvo de oro empezó a rodearle los dos brazos. – Gran arquero, poderoso antihéroe. Titán mata gigantes. Cambios de forma. Repeticiones de personalidad. Luz que iluminas los inframundos y penumbra del cielo. Ataca a todo mal, Hades. Personas pecadoras ascienden mientras las nobles bajan. Ilógica de este mundo imprevisible atrapa con tus redes toda contradicción. ¡Prisión del Bakudou del Rukongai, …!

Galky alzó la estaca y con un tremendo salto fue directo hacia Shira.

-¿Qué te has creído? Así no me harás ni un mísero roce.

Shira se movió con gran rapidez hacia uno de los lados para esquivar fácilmente ese ataque.

…

Pero no ocurrió así.

La estaca penetró por el hombro hasta casi romperle el omoplato.

-¡… Mukashi no shīru (Sello de los ancestros)!

Shira se quedó traspuesta al ver que le había alcanzado.

-¡Activado! – Se empezaba a oir por la circunferencia hecha por los 7.- ¡Activado! ¡Activado! ¡Activado!- Cada uno tenía una estaca del mismo tipo clavada a sus pies y con la mano derecha alzada hacia el centro por donde se iba canalizando un hilo de kidoh que salía de las propias estacas.- ¡Activado! ¡Activado! ¡Activado!- Y Galky terminó - ¡Activado!

Mientras los hilos de kidoh se iban uniendo en la estaca central, Shira y Galky intercambiaron miradas.

-No comprendes el por qué no me has esquivado, ¿verdad?

Shira seguía en una expresión de incomprensión por lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo has podido?- es lo que pudo salir de los labios de una Shira que iba ganando color.

-Simplemente suerte.- Galky sonrió calurosamente.

Al poco todos los kidohs llegaron a la estaca central.

Galky se apartó poco a poco.

Se creó un remolino de aire que envolvió a Shira.

En ese remolino se crearon siete círculos alrededor de ella de acero por la apariencia que daban los ojos.

Se achicaron de golpe atrapándola sin posibilidad de escape.

El remolino se concentró arriba creando una capa negra que cayó encima de ella.

La capa se transformó en reiatsu de gran presión contenido en el interior de lo que tapaba la antigua capa negra, ahora transparente, dejando ver el rostro y cuerpo de Shira, el cual ya estaba con el shikai guardado y el haori rehecho.

Leonel descansaba posado en el pie de un árbol donde observaba cada movimiento del emplazamiento en el que estaban. De pronto se fijó que de una parte del bosque salía Nana.

(Pensamientos de Leonel) -¿Qué es lo que estará tramando?

Entonces sin mirar a nadie y decidido, siempre controlando que Nana no se percatase de su movimiento, profundizó en el bosque de donde vio a Nana salir.

Luego de un buen rato llegó a un descampado de grandes dimensiones.

En el centro vio a un chico llorando portando su zampakutou.

-Hey, chico. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vete. –le dijo dándole la espalda entre sollozos.

-Espérate, ¿tú no eres aquel chico que tajo Nana junto a muchos otros?- Leonel se dio cuenta.

-Sí y ahora vete.

Leonel se quedó quieto en donde estaba.

-¡Qué te vayas! –Se dio la vuelta y dio una estocada con una ira cegada.

Leonel rápido de reflejos desvió con su mano derecha la hoja no sin cortarse.

-Dime tu nombre, chaval.

-Soy Keys.

-Dime, Keys, -Leonel hizo hincapié en su nombre.- ¿Qué pretendías hacer con Nana?

Keys se quedó traspuesto ya que en teoría nadie los había estado observando.

-Al final nada. No quiere llegar al extremo antes de la batalla porque dice que eso la perjudicaría. Aunque ese esfuerzo sirva para que obtenga mi bankai.

-¡Qué desconsideración!

-¿Cómo?- Keys quedó extrañado.

-¡Prepárate! Te enfrentarás contra mí.

-Entonces tengo que caer rendido contra tu bankai… Gracias.- Keys estaba feliz. Se le notaban los lagrimones de antes en ambas mejillas.

-No me las des. Aún no he hecho nada. –Leonel dijo estas palabras con una siniestralidad y maldad tapadas por una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Capitán Hanatarou! ¡Una herida grave!

-¡Rápido, ponla en el suelo! ¡Tráeme ven…! –Hanatarou se quedó traspuesto al ver el cuerpo de la herida perfecto.-¿Pero qué le pasa?

-¡Qué me dejes pasar!- Arjen se abría paso a lo bruto arroyando a todos los que se le ponían por delante.

-¡No lo dejéis pasar! ¡Qué espere con los demás! –Apareció decidida Isane Kotetsu.

-¡Somos del mismo bando! ¡No podéis hacernos esto! –Arjen seguía pegando a los mas de veinte shinigamis que intentaban reducirle.

-Isane, me llegó un informe de que unos vizards fueron puestos a prueba para que se unieran al Gotei en la siguiente batalla.- Le informó Hanatarou.

-¿Pero cómo podemos saber que son estos los vizards de los que habla?

-Hombre, nos han dejado a su compañera en nuestras manos. Creo qe eso ya es razón suficiente. –Tímidamente Hanatarou terminó esa frase.

-Pero…

-¡Y si no te vale la razón de tu capitán aquí tienes la otra! –Irlanda interrumpió a Isane con un grito verdaderamente muy potente.

-¿Irlanda?- Isane tenía vagos recuerdos de ella.

-Soy la ex subcapitana de la 4ª División. Desterrada por presunta traición, de la que soy inocente, al mundo humano. Espero que me recuerdes, amiga.

Pasó un silencio en el cual las hojas movidas por el viento retumbaban como tambores.

-Dejadlos pasar.- Isane miró hacia abajo con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que se le reflejaba en el rostro.

Arjen contó lo que pasaba con Lynn al Capitán Hanatarou mientras Irly se acercaba a Isane.

-Me alegro que fueses tú la que ocupase mi puesto.

Estas palabras llamaron la atención de la subcapitana.

Y en menos de un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Isane se lanzó encima de Irlanda dándole un fortísimo abrazo.

-Desapareciste.- Le lloriqueó al oído.

-No podía volver.- Irlanda la abrazó cuando se hubo estabilizado del zarandeo del abrazo de su amiga.

-Pues gracias por hacerlo.

Irlanda se puso feliz por volver a ver a su vieja amiga.

-Una pregunta: ¿Esos dos van con vosotros?

-Sí, claro. Son Swrt y su hermana Yukiyuma.

-Gracias. –Salió de sus labios desconsolada y sin fuerzas.

Luego de unos momentos de ingravidez, Shira cayó fulminada en el suelo con el bakudou activo.

Cogió color…

Volvió su verdadero ser.

-¡Cuiden de que Nori no se nos vaya al otro lado! Todavía le queda que sufrir aquí.- Mandó Galky.

-Bravo. Te felicito, Galky, ha sido impresionante. –Soltó irónicamente Zero.

-No me las des a mi, todo fue gracias a la idea entre Valeskanari y Aventurero.- No pilló el sarcasmo. -Es más, la de usaros como cebo fue de Aventurero.

-Jejeje, era un sarcasmo… No os necesitábamos. Lo teníamos controlado. –entre risas cortadas lo dijo Zero.

-¡Cómo que usarnos de cebo! –Urahara7 explotó contra Aventurero.

-Era la única forma de tenerla ocupada en un mismo sitio. –rápidamente se puso en posición "no me pegues, no me pegues". –Piensa que sin vosotros nada hubiera salido.

-Eso es cierto… -Urahara7 se quedó pensativo y cuando vio que Aventurero se relajaba: -¡Pero de esta no te libras, mamón! ¡La siguiente vez se avisa!

-Bueno… -Zero intentaba hablar entre todo el alboroto que montaron estos dos.- Será mejor regresar y tratar a Shira.

-Creo que esto ha dado un vuelco. –Dijo Shira imponente dentro de su mundo a Megami no shi no umi ni con la zampakutou directamente apoyada en la garganta.


	31. 31 La dama de la noche

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 31. La dama de la noche**

La luna se alzaba en la noche que acontecía lo sucedido.

-Simca, informa.- Ordenó Renji en la asamblea extraordinaria de oficiales.

Simca se colocó en medio del pasillo que hacían los Capitanes con los subcapitanes detrás.

-Según el último comunicado de la 4ª División la Capitana de la 2ª División Shirayuki está estable y pronto podrá dársele de alta. Nori, el vizard que se enfrentó contra Shira, progresa favorablemente y podrá dársele de alta en unas horas. Lynn, la otra vizard, se encuentra en un estado que progresa favorablemente y mañana podría dársele de alta. Aquí cierra el comunicado de la 4ª División facilitado por cada uno de los médicos responsables.- Simca fría y seriamente volvió a su lugar detrás del Capitán Abarai.

-Gracias Simca, ¿algo que añadir, Capitán Hanatarou?- Hitsugaya, desde su posición del Capitán de la 10ª División parecía tener el mando de la reunión.

-Sí. Aclarar que tanto Shira como el primer vizard podrán luchar a partir de la mañana del día que entra. Lo que mas me preocupa es el estado de la vizard. Sigue viva gracias al poder de su zampakutou, el poder era de recibir todos los daños en un ente inmaterial dentro del cuerpo, el cual sufría y que, al desaparecer, volvían de una vez al portador. Conseguí reconstruir ese ente, pero como el ataque que sufrió fue mortal, su shikai se ha muerto. Independientemente de lo que hiciera, su shikai ya no existe y como nos han informado que no conocía el bankai, podemos afirmar que ha perdido todo el poder de su zampakutou. Podría luchar mañana por la mañana si problemas, únicamente que con el valor de un shinigami raso.

-Pobre chica… -Yurika no pudo controlar sus sentimientos.

-Capitana Yurika, tienes que controlar tus palabras. En esta situación de pre-guerra no podemos influenciar por nuestros sentimientos.- Dijo el Capitán Ukitake.

-Bueno, ahora tratemos el problema del Capitán de la 9ª División Zerx y su subcapitán Nightmares.- Empezó Hitsugaya.

-¡Qué problema! Sentimos el retraso.- Justo aparecieron los dos juntos con otro alma tapado por telas.

-¿Y en dónde se supone que habéis estado?- Saltó Ikkaku.

-Pido perdón por no avisar de mi desaparición. –Habló Zerx.

-Explícanos qué has hecho.- Hitsugaya presionó mas.

-Vale, vale. Os presento a nuestra nueva baza para las batallas venideras: Etsuko.

Hitsugaya, Ukitake y Kyoraku quedaron pasmados al verla de nuevo.

-Sabes que es la única responsabilidad de la 9ª División desde que se reinstauraron las 13 Divisiones.- Dijo Hitsugaya no muy convencido.

-Interesante tu propuesta, Zerx. –Kyoraku se levantó, a mediado de los ojos, el sombrero.- Si sabes que lo tienes que controlar y que todo lo que haga corre a tu cuenta y riesgo, entonces me parece no buena, sino interesante. –Una sonrisa le apareció en la cara.

-Tranquilos, Nightmares se encargará de controlarlo. Está todo en buenas manos. –Zerx casi se reía del ambiente tan paralizante de la sala.

Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo y al parecer la reunión iba a terminar Kyoraku llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Por favor, he tenido la amabilidad de invitar a unos conocidos a esta reunión.

Los altos mandos se quedaron extrañados por las palabras de Kyoraku.

-Entrad.

Por una de las puertas traseras de la sala aparecieron dos figuras ya reconocibles a leguas en el Seireitei.

-Son Zero y Galky. Y si mis amigos Ukitake e Hitsugaya lo permiten, nuevos capitanes de la 7ª y 12ª División respectivamente.

Zero y Galky aparecieron con unos ropajes de shinigami, pero a diferencia del tradicional haori de capitán con unas esbeltas capas de color negro rojo y blanco con detalles en dorado. Estos colores formaban un círculo rojo sin rellenar en el centro y mitad blanco y negro con una línea dorada en la costura que iba del cuello al final de la capa. Dentro de estos círculos ponían dos palabras diferentes: en la de Galky estaba escrita la palabra "Rukongai" y en la de Zero "Vizads".

-Esta reunión ha finalizado, ahora el Trío capitanía hablará sobre lo propuesto por el Capitán Kyoraku. –Intervino Matsumoto muy atenta al gesto de su capitán.

Todos salían de la estancia con paso firme y sin hablar.

Vallen fue agarrado por el cuello de su camiseta.

-Tú espera aquí. –Le susurró Nanao antes de salir.

-Tengan las divisiones a punto para mañana, capitanes. –Fue lo último que dijo Hitsugaya antes de que se fueran todos.

Nanao cerró tras de sí la puerta quedando en su interior únicamente los tres capitanes, Zero, Galky y Vallen.

-Vallen, ¿qué haces aquí? –le pedía explicaciones Hitsugaya.

-Déjalo, le he dicho que se quede, ya que tengo la intención de hacerle el Director del Laboratorio de Investigación.

-Kyoraku, déjame preguntarme una cosa, ¿por qué no lo has consultado antes con nosotros? –Hitsugaya estaba indignado.

-Vale.

Ukitake rompió el enfado de Hitsugaya que se quedó en una extraña sensación después de esa palabra del capitán.

-¿Cómo? –Hitsugaya no se lo podía creer.

-Uno tiene dominado el bankai completamente y el otro tiene un tremendo poder. Además, me ha convencido crear dos nuevos rangos, el representante del Rukongai y el de los Vizards. Y como nos van a ayudar me ha parecido lo mas justo.

-¿Habías bebido? –preguntó ya desesperado Hitsugaya, ya que Ukitake brillaba por la "genial" idea de Kyoraku.

-Vamos Shirito, se lo han merecido.- Ukitake lo animaba para que aceptara.

La cara de Hitsugaya por las caricias de Jushiro os la podéis imaginar.

Después de pensarlo mucho cedió con lo siguiente:

-No serán capitanes del Gotei 13, pero si, como la División de Kidoh y el Laboratorio de Investigación, se formará una División Extragotei en donde los dos representarán a las dos partes de la que se formará. Zero a los vizards y las relaciones con demás seres del Mundo Humano y Galky del Rukongai y sus habitantes.- Miró a los dos que estaban atentos al capitán Hitsugaya.- ¿Aceptáis?

-A mi me parece bien. No hubiese estado mal ser capitán, pero que nos compare con la División de Kidoh es buena señal. –Aceptó Zero.

-¿Podremos optar a la capitanía alguna vez? –Galky tenía algunas dudas.

-Claro, si estáis cualificados, podréis optar a ser capitanes de división.- Le aclaró Ukitake.

-Pedimos respeto e igualdad.

-Por supuesto, Galky, desde ahora se os tomará como una división mas del Seireitei. Puedes estar seguro.

-Entonces acepto.

Kyoraku sonrió hacia Ukitake, quien con una leve sonrísa y una mirada fue el primero que salió de la sala.

-Entonces ya os podéis retirar a organizar a vuestros hombres, mañana no tenemos previsión de atacar, pero sí de estar alerta. Suerte. –Hitsugaya les dio la primera orden de sus nuevas carreras.

Ambos no dijeron palabra. Asintieron y se retiraron.

-Y por último… -Hitsugaya se giró hacia Vallen. - ¿Querrías ser el nuevo Director del Laboratorio de Investigación?

-Harías lo mismo que haces ahora pero siéndolo oficialmente. –Kyoraku sonrió.

-Tu estas muy hablador hoy, Capitán Kyoraku, has bebido, ¿verdad?- una cara enfurruscada de Hitsugaya estaba fijada delante de la cara de Kyoraku.- Se lo diré a Nanao.

-¡No, Hitsugaya, ¡por favor!

-Claro que sí. –cruzándose de brazos.

La discusión duró un rato, pero al final Vallen salió como el nuevo Director del Laboratorio de Investigación.

La luna se alzaba en la noche que precedía al caos.

Porlakh se levantó y fue con paso firme hacia el campamento.

-¡Nana, reúne a todos! ¡Asamblea!

Fue con la primera que se cruzó.

En medio del campamento posicionó una caja en donde se subió.

Al poco tiempo ya tenía a fieros guerreros por todos lados. Tanto Hollows como fieros luchadores del rukongai que estaban en contra del Gotei 13.

-Escuchadme bien ya que no lo repetiré. –La multitud clamaba guerra mientras los mas sensatos observaban serios la estampa desde distintos puntos del campamento.- Descansad bien esta noche, afilad vuestras armas y soñad con la victoria, ¡porque mañana al amanecer arrasaremos el Seireitei!

La muchedumbre saltó con una fiereza monstruosa.

-¡Mañana dominaremos a los shinigamis! –Concluyó Porlakh.

Entre aullidos y alaridos se escuchaba vitorear su nombre.

-Otra cosa no sé, pero hablarle a las masas y metérselas en el bolsillo lo hace de miedo.- Le comentaba Blast a Saga, apoyados en uno de los arboles de los lados del campamento.

-Noise, ¿has visto a Leonel?- Derogada miraba hacia todos lados.

-No, lo siento. ¿Te has fijado en lo contento que está allí arriba? Que ganas tengo de acabar con él.

-¡No! ¡Céntrate! Tú objetivo es hacer desaparecer a ese tal Tore en un descuido por la espalda, así que olvídate de Porlakh. Es más, el que mató a tu amigo fue Tore, así que ve a por él primero. Luego haz lo que quieras.- Dero le guiñó un ojo.

-Entendido, no te preocupes, que no se me escapará.

Leonel y Keys estaban hechos polvo tumbados mirando las estrellas de la noche en aquel descampado alejado del campamento.

-Gracias.- Se oyó decir a Keys.

Leonel no respondió.

Se podía escuchar la paz del bosque.

Era un silencio tranquilo y armonioso.

Empezó a ser perturbado. Algo se escuchaba en la lejanía.

-¡Porlakh, Porlakh, Por…!

Esto hizo reaccionar rápidamente a Leonel.

-No puede estar pasando.

Rápido se levantó bastante dolorido y fue corriendo como pudo al campamento.

Justo al entrar se topó de frente con Eai y Zara.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Leonel veía a todos saltando de alegría.

-No mucho, nos ha dicho que descansemos para mañana al alba, que atacaremos.- Le dijo sonriente Zara sentada en uno de los hombros de Eai.

-¡Ah! Bueno… Mi hermano siempre ha tenido buena labia.

-No hace falta que lo digas. Ya terminó de hablar y estoy seguro que soñaré con que mañana venceremos. –Unas risas terminaron su frase.

Poco a poco el campamento se sumía en un oscuro silencio.

-Todos están a su favor, ¿qué vamos ha hacer?- Derogada hablaba con Leonel en la mitad de la noche.

-Baja la voz. –susurrando siguió.- Y tranquilízate, los soldados rasos siempre quedan al margen de lo que ocurra por encima de sus cabezas. Seguramente nos iremos a pelear lejos de ellos para no herirlos y dejarlos KO con nuestro reiatsu.

\- Asegúrame que pedirás ese cambio si cuando llegara el momento que debiera pasar y no pasara.- Dero se aferraba mas al torso de Leonel.

-Puedes confiar en mí y tú lo sabes.

La luna alzada en la noche empezaba su descenso.


	32. 32 La manada de los inmortales

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32. La manada de los inmortales**

Ni había tocado el gallo aquella mañana cuando el silencio de la madrugada se rompía.

-¡Alerta negra! –Un vigilante iba como una flecha recién lanzada hacia el puesto de mando de la 10ª División. - ¡Capitán Hitsugaya, lo que predijo se cumplió! ¡Estan en un descampado al noroeste!

-Entonces… -Hitsugaya giró la cabeza hacia Rangiku.- Matsumoto, avisa a los capitanes. La masacre…

Mientras, en frente de las murallas imponentes del Seireitei se alzaba un majestuoso ejercito, no por su postura, ni por su increíble armamentística, sino por su increíble número y potendia espiritual.

-… Va a comenzar. Se acabó estar sublevados a unos nobles que nos tienen en el olvido. Se acabó la diferencia de mundos. –Porlakh alzó su zampakutou hacia el cielo.- Este día será recordado como aquel día en el que la injusticia opresora de los shinigamis termina. ¡Este día será recordado como el día en el que igualamos las vidas, tanto de privilegiados, como de plebeyos y extranjeros!

Los fieros guerreros allí congregados gritaban despavoridos como si se tratasen de orcos.

Entonces la muralla se abrió.

-Se nota que hemos tenido suerte. –Decía Ikkaku saliendo de ella. –Esperemos que alla algunos de nuestro nivel, ¿eh, Renji?

-Si podría ser divertido. –le respondió.

Muy encima de sus cabezas, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku y Ukitake salieron del Seireitei.

Hitsugaya fue el que mas se adelantó, miró al frente y se dispuso a hablar.

-Porlakh, ¿No se podría llegar a un acuerdo que no tuviera que pasar por la violencia?

-¡Ja! Pos claro que hay un pacto. –Irrumpió Derogada.- Rendios y servidnos como vuestros amos, ¡ese es el único pacto posible!

Porlakh no dejó de mirar con los mismos ojos desafiantes al Capitán.

-Entiendo. Una lastima. –Hitsugaya se volvió y empezaron a elevarse las demás partes de la muralla. –Todas las divisiones se han alzado en esta batalla.

Los 13 Escuadrones estaban perfectamente formados a la espera de que se levántasela muralla.

Una vez levantada… Eso sí que impresionaba.

Cantó el gallo.

Un leve gesto de Porlakh hacia Saga bastó.

-¡Machacarlos! –Saga alzó potente su voz, la que dio pie al una tremenda avalancha de Hollows y sádicos luchadores del Rukongai profundo.

-Nanao, querida…- Kyoraku desde el cielo le hizo un gesto.

-Rukia, ¡ahora!- Gritó directamente Ukitake.

Las dos asintieron y alzaron sus zampakutous.

-¡Primera fila! –gritaron al unisono.

Las bestias iban acechando a la presa cada vez a mayor velocidad. Su sed de sangre se podía notar solo en sus caras, tanto de Hollows, como de los luchadores.

Su mirada buscaba a la presa mas cercana.

Su nariz estaba bien abierta, para oler a su presa y así saborearla mejor.

Su boca, entreabierta, dejaba ver la lengua sacada de algunos en una increíble sonrisa loca.

-¡Hadou 33! ¡Ya! –Rukia y Nanao bajaron las zampakutous en señal de disparo.

No tardó ni un segundo en oírse decir a todos:

-¡Hadou 33, Soukatsui!

Las manos se fueron elevando una a una desde los laterales.

Se formó una línea de ese hadou que fue disparada con forma de ballesta.

Un tremendo poder contenía ese hadou grupal.

-Pero… es imposible. –Solo salió eso de los labios antes de seguir el plan trazado.

Ese tremendo hadou solo había hecho unos insignificantes rasguños a los seres de la primera fila, que para nada tuvieron que reducir su marcha.

-¡Segunda fila, prepárense! –Nanao lo advirtió voz en grito.

50 metros para la colision de los enemigos.

-Nanao, ¿cómo es que no le hemos hecho nada?

25 metros.

-Debe de ser por la gran cantidad de diferentes reiatsus procedentes de la multitud… –Le respondía Nanao

20 metros.

-Habrán sido capaces de disminuir el poderoso impacto… Solo se puede acabar con ellos de una forma. –Nanao dejó terminar a Rukia.

-Peleando.

15 metros.

Unos miseros 10 metros.

-¡Quietos! –Las dos subcapitanas no decían otra cosa. –Mantened la posición.

5 metros…

-¡Ahora! –Ni una milésima de segundo. Todos los de la primera fila se agazaparon en el suelo como una bola. Rápidamente los de la segunda fila, con carrerilla, se apoyaron en ellos saltando a gran altura.

Esta táctica hacía dejar en una posición realmente ventajosa a los shinigamis.

La ejecutaron a la perfección consiguiendo rebanar desde el principio algunas cabezas, pero el impacto del ejercito que formó Porlakh fue considerablemente mayor.

Consiguieron atropellar a todos los que se encontraban casi en la primera mitad del ejercito del Seireitei.

-¡Baila, Sode no Shirayuki!

Rukia, junto a Nanao, empezaron hacer notar su nivel entre el ejercito invasor, ya que alrededor de las dos se habría un circulo de gran diámetro entre ataque y ataque enemigo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Que pardillos! –Rkhikari se "meaba de la risa"- ¡Si es que se han quedado parados!

-Rkhikari, controlate. –le advertía Saga de una forma oscura y absolutista.

Todos se encontraban con mirada fija en sus contringantes.

Desde el cielo tenían una bonita vista de la batalla que se libraba en sus pies.

-¡Argh! –Rukia se lanzó encima de un Hollow de grandes dimensiones.

Un puño mas grande que ella la golpeó por el costado, alejándola bastante del hollow.

Su respiración se entrecortaba.

(Pensamientos de Rukia) –Qué velocidad. No podía imaginarme que semejante hollow se moviera así de rápido.

Sangraba por el brazo izquierdo y tenía una brecha en la cabeza de pequeñas proporciones, pero molesta.

Con un shun-po explendido, y ante la mirada que salía de una dolorida Rukia, Nano se posicionó justo al lado de la cabeza del Hollow con las manos preparadas.

(Pensamientos de Rukia) – Eso no lo va a poder esquivar.

-¡Hadou 63! ¡Souren Soukatsui!

A quemarropa disparó e hizo desplomarse en el suelo con un tremendo cabezazo, producido por la potencia del disparo.

Una nube de tierra y polvo se alzó.

-Bueno, así que estos son los que has elegido para nuestra lucha, ¿no es así, Capitán Hitsugaya? – Porlakh empezó a dirigirle la palabra.

-Muy avispado, ¿no?- Matsumoto no se cortó.

-Gracias. –La respuesta dejó un poco extraña a Rangiku.- Sois 16 si no me equivoco. La pregunta es: ¿En dónde están los reclutas del grupo vizard?

-Deberíamos movernos… -Dijo Toshirou

-¿No me respondes, Hitsugaya?- Interrumpió Porlakh.

-No quiero que nadie externo a los altos mandos sufra daño por nuestros poderes.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, ya sabremos la respuesta.

Un silencio se hizo en los dos bandos.

(Pensamientos de Yurika) – Leonel, Nana, ¿cómo es que teneis esa frialdad como para poder llegar al extremo de enfrentaros contra los que un día fueron amigos y compañeros? … Malditos.

(Pensamientos de Vallen) – Aún espero su regreso, capitán.

(Pensamientos de Leonel) – Perdoname, Vallen.

(Pensamientos de Shira) – Allí está. De pie sin hacer nada. Únicamente me mira, y yo la miro a ella. Nana, espero que durante esta batalla recapacites sobre tus actos.

(Pensamientos de Nana)- Espero no tener que enfrentarme a ti, amiga mia. Lo único que deseo ahora es que al terminar esto volvamos a estar juntas.

(Pensamientos de Italy) – Ahí está. No puedo frenar mis ansias de degollar a ese tal Zerx. Mi cuerpo no se mueve por la fuerza de voluntad que estoy haciendo para pararlo. Pero una vez me dejen… Ni me lo pensaré… ¡Te mataré!

(Pensamientos Zerx) –Porlakh, viejo amigo, de hoy no pasarás. Me las pagarás todas juntas, ¡por mi madre y por todo el dolor que he sufrido por tu culpa!

(Pensamientos de Rkhikari) – Menudas pedazo de sandias tiene esa chavala –se las imagina haciendo el gesto con las manos.- Vaya pedazo de culo… -se toca el suyo intentando compararlo.

-Deduzco por tus gestos que te estas refiriendo a aquella rubia de allí. –Le interrumpió Mishiro su manoseo de culo.

-Esto… -Rkhikari se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza de que la hubiese pillado de esa forma, y no sin antes de atizarle un buen puñetazo habló. –Habrá que quitarle esa cara de bonita, ¿no crees? –Su cara relució diabólicamente

(Pensamientos de Keys) –Grecefar, cuida tus espaldas. Tengo tu poder en la palma de mi mano.

(Pensamientos de Hitsugaya) –Parece ser que la familia Aizen está predestinada a ir contra el Seireitei.

Nanao ya estaba descendiendo cuando una palma de increíbles dimensiones, totalmente abierta salió de la humareda.

-¡Nanao, cuidado detrás! –Rukia gritó rápidamente y señaló con el dedo indíce lo que le esperaba a su compañera.

Nanao consiguió verlo antes de que descendiera sobre ella.

(Pensamientos de Nanao) –No puede ser, le he dado de lleno.

Sus ojos sorprendidos y asustados veían como el tiempo pasaba lentamente, veían cómo esa tremenda palma iba a acabar con su vida.

(Pensamientos de Porlakh) –Si, lo se Bishoujo, Hitsugaya se equivoca enteramente. Que suerte que tus palabras solo las escuche yo. –Porlakh acariciaba la empuñadura de su zampakutou.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? –Porlakh habló para todos los que allí intercambiaban miradas.

Rukia, no dejaba de señalar desde el suelo en donde había caído.

(Pensamientos de Rukia)- Por favor, dame suerte. Por favor, no me hagas débil. Por favor, se certero.

-¡Nanao, agáchate!


	33. 33 Bajas por el gigante

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33. Bajas por el gigante**

La palma, con una potencia similar al de un tren en marcha, descendió sobre la indefensa Nanao.

-¡Hadou 4, Byakurai!

Rukia desde su posición formó tal presión espiritual en un instante que soltandola a través de aquel Hadou, con una precisión memorable, dio en la palma, frenándola las milésimas de segundo necesarias para que Nanao saliese de aquella situación limite.

Nanao y Rukia se pusieron juntas a una distancia prudencial del gran Hollow cuando una figura se posó delante de la cara de este.

-Eai, nos vamos.

Solo salieron esas palabras de aquél shinigami al que el polvo de la batalla no dejaba reconocer.

En un descampado en las profundidades del Rukongai.

-Ya podeis mostraros. –Kyoraku dio la órden.

De los alrededores salieron mas combatientes.

-Nos superan con creces. – Noise dijo lo que muchos allí pensaban.

(Pensamientos de Hanamisu)- Ahí estas, Urahara7. ¿Preparado?

(Pensamientos de Urahara7)- Ya te lo advertí, esta vez me la pagarás.

Leonel fue el último en llegar junto con Eai.

El viento dejó de soplar.

Un silencio incomodo haría estallar una batalla ya épica.

Una mirada de Porlakh.

Un gesto de Leonel.

-Eai, activación de operadora, menú ajustes, preferencias en combate… Cambia a modo destrucción.

Los ojos del Hollow empezaron a lanzar destellos azules. De mas de cerca se veía cómo pasaba información codificada por sus pupilas.

Parpadeó.

Con un tremendo saltó se lanzó directo hacia todos los shinigamis.

-¡Cuidado! –Ganju corria hacia el lugar donde iba a impactar Eai.

-Tanquilo, zubcapidán.- Jidanbo apareció con un explendido shun-po. –Me encadgo yo.

Eai seguía siendo mas grande que el propio Jidanbo, pero eran dos gigantes entre diminutas hormigas.

Jidanbo lo echó hacia un lugar sin peligro para nadie con una tremenda fuerza en ambos brazos.

-¡Y una mierda, yo voy contigo!

-Pedo…

-¡Qué no me rechistes!

En un segundo, Jidanbo salió disparado.

(Pensamientos de Ganju)- Menuda rapidez.- pensaba asombrado con los ojos como platos viendo cómo su compañero le sobrepasaba por el cielo.

Eai le había propinado tal puñetazo que lo había mandado cientos de metros a la lejanía.

-¡Super petardo explosivo de Kukaku Shiba!- Ganju rápidamente se sacó una bola de color rojo de la manga derecha. La encendió con su antebrazo y se la lanzó hacia la cara. -¡Ahí tienes!

Eai lo cogió al vuelo, pero para suerte de Ganju, no le dio tiempo a devolvérselo.

La explosión desplazó al Hollow unos metros para atrás, desproveyéndole de su mano derecha.

-¡Jindanbo! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Ganju corrió a su auxilio, mas justo antes de llegar a su lado:

-¡Eso duele, pequeñajo!- con una voz inmensamente grave, y una lentitud extraña para la rapidez que tenía su cuerpo, Eai apareció detrás suya.

A modo de martillo, se propuso acabar con el subcapitán de un golpe de su mano derecha.

Pum!

…

Un tremendo viento mezclado con tierra cegaba a los presentes.

-Zubcapidán, ezda no ez una batalla pada uzded.

Jidanbo había frenado el impacto con su antebrazo izquierdo undiendose los dos pies en la tierra.

-¡Estorbas!- El hollow habló.

Con la mano izquierda le agarró la cabeza y levantando a Jidanbo por encima de su cabeza, Eai lo estampó contra el suelo como si se tratara de un suplex.

(Pensamientos de Ganju)- Es un mero hollow, pero ya tiene la regeneración instantánea… Entonces no puede ser normal… Pero, ¿qué es?

-¡Hey, Hollow! –Ganju estaba llamando su atención.

-No me llamo Hollow, mi nombre es Eai. –La forma de hablar se asemejaba a alguien que está en su mundo, en las nubes.

-Mira que regalito mas bonito tengo para ti.- Ganju se sacó un petardo de grandes dimensiones. -¡Gran explosión,…!

Sin miedo se lanzó hacia Eai que intentaba aplastarlo con severos puñetazos y palmadas.

Ganju iba acercándose a su cara, cada vez era mas difícil de esquivar esos increíbles dedos, que eran cuatro veces él.

Por detrás aparecieron dos hachas de increíble tamaño.

Era Jidanbo.

Cada hacha se clavó en un brazo del hollow, quedando estos inmovilizados por la presión que Jidanbo vacía con las hachas para atrás.

Eai daba gritos de dolor.

-¡Gracias Jidanbo, … Traca final de Kukaku Shiba!

En una de las súplicas de Eai para que parasen, Ganju le metió el petardo en lo mas hondo de la garganta.

Ganju se alejó y advirtió a su tercer hombre, Jidanbo, que saliera de allí, pero este se negó.

De pronto el explosivo hizo su cometido.

La explosión hizo quedar al hollow casi decapitado y muerto.

Jidanbo cayó rechazado al suelo, cuando se levantó había perdido la visión de un ojo, claramente porque lo tenía totalmente quemado, y toda una oreja.

-¿Eso a sido toda vuestra primera ofensiva?- Kyoraku habló hacia sus enemigos.

-Sed pacientes, esto no se ha acabado aquí. –Leonel pidió respeto.

-Pero si tiene la cabeza casi arrancada, está muerto.- Dijo Renji al instante.

-¿Y de aquí, quién no lo está?- Leonel sonrió.

Ganju felicitaba a Jidanbo por la hazaña conseguida.

Una sombra les enfrió los ánimos.

-¿Pero qué se supone que es ese hollow?- Kukaku no calló el asombro colectivo.

-Yo no lo sé, ¡pero a mí no me gusta esperar mas!

Zarakiuchiha se lanzó hacia Kukaku con una potencia increíble.

Un puñetazo el cual no se sabe cómo Kukaku pudo detener con sus dos antebrazos en cruz.

-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, ¿verdad?- Su sonrisa hizo cambiar la expresión facial de Zaki.

-¡Así se habla, Zaki! –Italy sonrió dejando ver unos brillantes dientes detrás de aquella máscara. –¡Zerx, muere!

La gran determinación y dirección de la palma de Italy cogió desprevenido a Zerx, mas atento a Porlakh que a los demás adversarios, …

Asombro.

Eso es, asombro entre los del gotei.

Un capitán atravesado completamente por la palma de un hollow.

-¡Aunque fuese sorpresa, un ataque directo debería haberlo esquivado sin problemas, maldito inútil!- Ikkaku no podía callarse ante aquella situación.

-Mmm, espero que no todos los capitanes sean así.- Dijo Hanamisu desde su posición un poco alejada.

Ikkaku se mosqueó por la prepotencia del rebelde, pero fue callado:

-¿Así cómo? – La figura de Zerx apareció en el cielo, riéndose de la situación que había formado.

-¿Cómo? –Italy no se lo creía.

Entonces el Zerx que tenía atravesado se esfumó.

-Simple, Toru-Kumo, mi zampakutou, gracias a su técnica Jouki doresu (Vapor vestido)ha creado un reflejo material de mi persona durante todo este tiempo, que me ha cubierto mientras perfeccionaba unas cosillas. Pero como todos los de aquí saben, mi zampakutou siempre tiene fines destructivos – Italy desvió la mirada hacia su brazo… Estaban empezando a explotar pompas de sangre que poco a poco iban a mas, comenzaba a sufir un calvario por esa herida.- Pero ahí no acaba todo…- Refiriendose a Italy, que se tapaba la tremenda hemorragia de su brazo derecho.-…, al deshacerse mi clon, tu has inalado mi vapor, por lo que dentro de poco notarás cómo te va comiendo por dentro.

-¡Maldito!- Gritó en seguida Italy expulsando sangre por la boca.- ¿Te crees muy listo?- Se la veía agotada, escupiendo sangre, y eso que ni había empezado a luchar. Alzó poco a poco su cabeza.- No soy tan mala como para dejar que un memo como tú me supere.- Su mascara de hollow relucía ansias de acabar con Zerx.- Eres un adversario digno. No caeré tan fácilmente.-Sonreía.

Sus heridas habían parado de sangrar.

Se había reestructurado entera, tanto su brazo como el interior de su cuerpo.

-Espero que estés preparado…

(Pensamientos de Zerx)- Los hollows, por muy evolucionados que sean, no poseen la regeneración que esta Vasto Lorde acaba de demostrar. Mierda.

-¡Jidanbo, cuidado!

A la voz de Ganju, los dos esquivaron una tremenda palmada de Eai.

Pronto el polvo se disipó, dejando ver que el hollow estaba intacto. Pero a diferencia de antes, la zona dañada de su cuello había sido tomada por 5 bocas de un tamaño increíble cada una.

Eai golpeó con fuerza el suelo con sus dos puños, destruyendo todo lo pisable en 3 kilómetros a la redonda.

Hizo que todos tuviesen que posarse en el aire para salir indemnes y se dispersasen.

-¡Jidanbo, repitámoslo!

Ganju volvió a saltar sobre la cabeza del gigantesco hollow y sacó su última Traca final.

-Que te lo has creido.- dijo Eai con ese tono lento característico suyo.

Jidanbo, sin fallar, lo inmovilizó de la misma forma que antes.

Solo faltaba que abriese la boca.

Pocos segundos tuvo que quedarse Ganju en el aire hasta que Eai la abrió del dolor de las hachas.

-¡Aquí tienes! –Ganju le lanzó la bomba con una precisión admirable.

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado.

De las bocas del cuello de Eai salieron unas lenguas como lazos de extensiones increíbles que engulleron el petardo.

No explotó.

-¡Pero qué…!

Ganju no podía creer lo que veía.

Este se fijó en la cara del hollow, justo delante de él. Estaba feilz.

-¡Cero compuesto!

Eai abrió de forma descomunal su boca.

Desde la garganta se elevó la bomba de antes empapada en un líquido verde.

Se creó el cero en forma de una gomilla en cuyo extremo estirado estaba la bomba, al final de su cavidad bucal, y como un rayo, fue lanzada. La bomba quedaba delante del cero, que tenía forma de flecha y que poseía una potencia nunca vista.

Fue mínimo el contacto.

Ganju rozó la bomba en su intento de esquivo.

Por la fricción con el líquido, explotó.

Fuegos artificiales, tracas y una explosión de un campo de futbol daban credibilidad a la idea de que el subcapitán de la 3ª División había caído.

Su cuerpo se precipitaba de forma tremenda contra el suelo, totalmente dañado por el impacto.

-¡Zubcapidán!

-No vayas a llorar miedica.- Eai se libró de su presión con un espaldazo que lo retrasó unos metros.

Estos metros le dejaron cargar un puñetado giratorio que dio directo en la cara del 3º al mando.

Jidanbo quedó noqueado tendido en el suelo.

Un rayo pasó.

El brazo de Eai quedó totalmente desmembrado.

-Seguro que piensas que es imposible que te pueda haber ocurrido, ¿no, hollow?


End file.
